


The Small Atlantic Island

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Forced Nudity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: Story of a mid-west couple moving to a small island south of Long Island, New York.  Details their fall into a sexual abyss and rise from the ashes of submission.  Implied pedophilia.
Relationships: Employer/Husband, Employer/Wife, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. The Martin's Meet Fate

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act ( “DCMA” ) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Russell Martin, all six feet one inch of him, sat at the top of the eight row bleacher seats that lined the first and third base sides of the main skin field where the softball game for the eight and under travel team was playing. His twin daughters, Meagan and Marissa were on the field each in their preferred position. Meagan was at third base and her sister was in right field. Both girls had exceptionally strong arms and could play any position, but each preferred exactly where they were playing. Russell was surprised to find that none of the other parents were sitting in the stands. He liked to be high enough so he could see the entire field of play as his girls made some easy plays as well as some seriously difficult ones.

Marissa was known to catch a fly ball in deep right center field and throw out a runner leaving third for home. Meagan had speed and an uncanny ability to stop hot grounders and make pinpoint throws to first base well before the runner arrived. Both girls were tall and thin for their age. Meagan was two minutes forty-one seconds older than her sister. Both were three years younger than their brother, Matthew, who was across the ball fields playing Little League Baseball. His mother Martha, all five feet eleven inches of her, was sitting in a lawn chair behind the home plate keeping her son’s pitch count and statistics as she watched him throw one base runner short of a perfect game.

Russell and Martha Martin moved to The Small Atlantic Island just a few short weeks ago. The island is located several miles south of the tip of the eastern end of Long Island. Access to the island is via a small private ferry that ran only when residents had a need to go to the mainland and then return. The ferry was owned by the family that settled the island. In fact, everything on the island was owned by Nathaniel Norman Northridge. He inherited it from his father who had inherited it from his father and so on back through history. The family settled the island in the early 1100’s and it was thought that the original settlers arrived from somewhere in Scandinavia. Although there was a complete ancestral lineage in the private library of Nathaniel Northridge most of the earliest recordings were faded due to lack of proper storage. The family never once ceded their ownership to anyone or to the State of New York after the United States was founded. Mr. Northridge or Sir, as he was called by all the residents was respected and loved by all who resided on the island. He and his wife were gracious owners of the land, the housing, and the businesses that provided income for the residents.

Every resident was vetted before being offered employment by Mr. Northridge. If the individual did not meet Mr. Northridge’s stiff requirements, no offer of employment was forthcoming. Once an individual was offered employment and accepted, he or she was invited to the island to pick a place to reside from the available houses. One of the best benefits was the faux mortgage the residents paid. Mr. Northridge’s grandfather thought up the idea to enable the residents to save money beyond what they received as their retirement benefit. The residents were given a list of mutual, exchange traded, and money market funds to choose where their money was going to be invested. What they did not know was all of the funds were controlled by the Northridge family. Any mutual or exchange traded fund may gain or lose money for the investor, the Northridge family’s income grew unencumbered from the slightly higher than the industry average maintenance fee they charged.

It was just before the top of the fourth inning when Mr. Northridge arrived at the softball game. He saw where Russell was sitting and made his way up and sat next to him. Considering the entire set of bleachers were empty, it surprised Russell when Mr. Northridge sat right next to him on his left leaving absolutely no room between them.

“Hello Mr. Northridge,” said Russell. “Did not know you enjoyed coming to the ball fields.”

“I do,” he replied. “And do you have a special interest in this game?” Nathaniel Northridge knew why he was at the game and so did every other adult attending a Little League Baseball or Softball game. If it were the dead of winter, the meeting would have taken place in the field house arena where basketball, volleyball, and indoor ice hockey were played.

“Yes, my daughters Marissa and Meagan are on the field now. Marissa is in right and Meagan is at third.”

Mr. Northridge feigning a small lack of knowledge pointed at the girls and said, “Ah, yes. Two beautiful young ladies. I don’t recall. How old are they?”

“Seven, Mr. Northridge,” replied Russell as he felt the man’s leg press against his. Both men were tall and in shorts so it was not just cloth that made contact.

“I see they have their hair in a French braid,” he noted as his cock began to grow. “How long is their hair?”

Russell tried to keep his eyes on the game, but every so often he would glance down at his employer’s crotch. It was readily apparent that Mr. Northridge was very well endowed. He tried to keep from looking, but every so often he was caught not just looking; but, staring. “Um, their hair is stick straight and falls about four inches below their shoulder blades. They braid it to keep it out of their eyes,” he replied. His voice was cracking from the stress he was beginning to feel as it coursed throughout his body.

“Must be nice when it is down,” said Nathaniel. The out of the blue with absolutely no warning, he said, “If you’re interested, then why don’t you just look and not be afraid to do so.”

Russell looked at him with uncontrolled shock on his face; but, he did not respond. He felt Mr. Northridge’s right arm and hand wrap around his shoulders. The move was more than evident to Russell as to what Mr. Northridge wanted. He froze for a moment as he stared into his employer’s eyes. “H-h-here?” he stuttered trying with all his might to control his speech.

“Of course here,” replied Nathaniel as if it was an everyday occurrence. “If anyone takes notice, they will not say or do anything. Just relax, get comfortable, and do what you know you want and have to do.”

Russell tried to move away from Mr. Northridge. He was stopped by the pressure exerted by Mr. Northridge’s right arm and hand. He felt him press his shoulders downwards and towards his crotch. He’d heard stories, but did not believe them. Now, he was sitting watching his daughters play softball as his employer pushed his head down to the prominent outline of his growing cock. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to be pressed down to the snake like shape of what had to be the largest cock he’d ever seen.

“Don’t be shy or embarrassed Russell,” said Nathaniel in a clam but strong voice. “You’ve already had my cock in your mouth.”

Frightened, Russell turned his head to face his employer and stuttered again, “I-I-I d-d-did? W-w-when?”

Nathaniel smiled, removed his arm from his shoulder, patted back of Russell’s head, and said, “In the adult bookstore you used to go to when your hunger to suck cock overtook you. Remember, I vet all my employees. In fact, you’ve sucked me off three times. I was impressed with your abilities and your transgendered self-image. I was amazed to see you enter the men’s room dressed as a man and exit as a tall, lanky, sexually enticing shemale.”

Russell Martin closed his eyes, bowed his head, and submissively said, “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to slip down to the bench riser below me and sit sideways between my legs. Then when you are comfortable and ready rest your lips around the shaft of what will become known to you as ‘ _Master’_. When your sissy self emerges, open my pants, unzip the zipper, reach in, and take your ‘ _Master’_ out.”

“Please Mr. Northridge,” moaned Russell, “not here. Not in front of my girls and the rest of the residents.”

“I know you’re afraid,” said Nathaniel. To a man or a woman, they all were afraid of having to fellate their boss or their spouse’s boss for the first time in public. Mr. Northridge made it known that it was mandatory for it to happen in public. He looked directly into Russell’s eyes and continued, “Don’t be. In fact, I can help you. Stand and go to the men’s room behind these bleachers. Inside you will find an electric razor, a manual razor, shaving cream, and depilatory. Lock the door if it will make you feel comfortable and safe. There is a shower in that men’s room. Take one and remove all the hair on your body from the neck down. Dry yourself and use the body lotion so you won’t have razor burn and it will help keep your skin girly soft. Behind the maintenance room door is clothing and shoes. Put them on. Leave your male clothing behind. No one will take it. Then return to me.”

“Please Mr. Northridge,” pleaded Russell, “not here. My family does not know about my desire to crossdress and be sexual when dressed as a woman. My wife will go crazy. I won’t be able to face my children. Please!!!”

“You have only been here a few weeks Russell,” said Mr. Northridge, “and Martha knows more than you think. You’ll be surprised at how much she knows and understands about you and your need to feel feminine. I’m not going to ask nicely a third time. Please, do as I request.”

Russell Martin did not say anything to his employer about his wife’s knowledge or lack of knowledge as it pertained to his crossdressing. He rose and made his way to the specific men’s room. Inside he found everything including female clothing that could only be defined as a whore’s working outfit. He tried to figure out what would be the worst thing that Mr. Northridge would or could do to him if he did not comply with his wishes. Russell stepped into the shower, turned on the water, urinated out of fear, and began the process of removing all the hair on his body below his neck. As much as he was disgusted by what he was ordered to do, inside he was all aflutter at becoming a sissy. Removing his hair was something he had desired to do; but, could not because he had kept his feminine desires hidden from his wife. Their relationship was going to change this evening. All Russell could do was hope and pray for a better than good outcome.

Twenty-five minutes after he departed, Russell arrived at the base of the bleachers. As he walked towards the ball field he saw on the scoreboard that it was the top of the seventh inning. He knew the game would be ending when the opposing team made the third out; because, his daughter’s team was the home team and were in the lead. He looked up at his employer, forced a smile, and walked up the bleachers very carefully. He had worn heels when dressed at the adult bookstore, but he had never climbed steps or worn heels that were six inches high. On his legs were black striped lace topped thigh high stockings. Around his waist was a short pleated black satin and lace miniskirt. On his torso was a matching halter top that covered the small false breasts that he glued to his hairless chest. His natural shoulder length hair framed his face which he had made up with the cosmetics he found with the clothing. Covering his small penis and balls was a black satin thong. The rear strap passed between his ass cheeks and as he walked, he could feel the material rub against his virgin anus.

He carefully stepped up the bleachers and like a good girl sat sidesaddle on the bench below, but between Mr. Northridge’s legs. Russell bowed his head and said, “Please Mr. Northridge I’m begging you to let me return to the men’s room and change back into my clothing. I’ll do anything you ask, but please don’t embarrass me.”

“Not a chance,” Mr. Northridge stated somewhat emphatically. “Anyone and everyone who sees you dressed and witnesses you sucking my cock knows you are learning who your true ‘ _Master’_ is and will be for the rest of your natural life. Some of them have experienced what you will be experiencing. Others will surreptitiously grab their genitals knowing that sometime in the future their cock or cunts will be suckled by you.”

Russell Martin sat wide eyed and stunned at what his employer just said. He shook his head side-to-side and quietly moaned, “No-o-o-o. . .”

“Russell, just do as I told you; because, your ‘ _Master’_ is in need of some relief after gazing upon your beautiful daughters.”

Hearing the word daughters come from his employer’s mouth broke him from his submissive reverie. “Oh my God,” cried Russell. “So, what I heard about you is true.”

Nathaniel reached behind Russell’s head, pressed it towards his crotch, and said, “It will become easier and easier, if you just accept what is to be. The game is almost over and no matter how you try to stall the inevitable, it will only delay what you know you want and are expected to do. So, let me feel you open my pants and take your ‘ _Master’_ into your mouth. He needs to feel your lips and tongue. He needs to fill your mouth with his love for your family.”

He turned his head to tried and look into his employer’s eyes, but was denied by the strength of his arm. Russell sighed, moved his right hand to the belt and pulled it open. He then released the button and pulled the zipper, and slid it open. He reached in and was surprised to find that his boss was not wearing any underwear. He felt the heat of the man’s genitals and the fact that he was smooth with no pubic hair. He wrapped his thin feminine fingers around the shaft and freed it from inside the pants. His eyes widened as he tried to remember sucking him as he saw the size of his employer’s cock. It had to be ten to eleven inches and it was not even fully erect. His body shook as he opened his mouth and placed the head inside. He closed his lips around the glans and with a practiced tongue began to swirl it around and around. As he began to fellate his boss, he felt the arm that held him relax and the fingers of the hand gently entwine themselves into the hair on the back of his head.

“That’s what I expected,” said Nathaniel. “Suck your ‘ _Master’_ and don’t be shy about it. I believe a cocksucker never forgets the texture and taste of a cock he’s sucked. Don’t be shy because no one will say anything about witnessing your public act of fellatio or speak directly about it to you when they see you later or at work tomorrow.”

Russell Martin knew he was starting down a road that he had hoped would never happen. As a boy, he stole his sister’s panties. He had sucked a few cocks while wearing them; but, once he married Martha, his desire for sating his need to suck cock and swallow cum was held in abeyance for long periods. Now, he knew his family would know about his feminine and bisexual desires. As his mouth surrounded the hardening cock, he heard the game end. Russell tried to pull his head off, but was stopped by the strength of Nathaniel’s hand. He heard footsteps coming up the bleachers. His mind went crazy with fear and loathing for what he was doing in public.

“Daddy,” cried Martha and Marissa in unison.

He tried to respond but was held in place.

“What are you doing? And, why are you dressed that way?” asked Marissa. Both girls’ eyes were wide open at seeing their father in a short sexy miniskirt with another man’s penis in his mouth.

Mr. Northridge smiling answered, “He is providing pleasure to his ‘ _Master’_. Come closer girls and watch.”

Both youngsters stopped two rows below where their father and his employer sat. They were frightened but curious. Neither girl had seen an adult man’s penis before. They had secretly looked at their brother’s penis; but, it was nowhere near the size of the penis inside their father’s mouth.

Mr. Northridge did not want them to stand where they were. His face and eyes showed his anger. He bent forward slightly and pointed to the riser directly in front of where he was seated. “Marissa and Meagan come sit. Please do not make me angry.”

Both girls exchanged glances and did as the man asked. They sat on the opposite side of their father sideways and per instructions watched as their father sucked the penis Mr. Northridge called their father’s ‘ _Master’_.

Martha Martin arrived with their son and was instructed by Mr. Northridge to sit her son next to him. She was told to sit one row below her daughters and to watch. She was astounded at the size of his equipment. Martha had never seen a cock that large; but, it validated what she had been told about his size. Her first thoughts were about what was happening in the middle of the ball fields as other residents gathered their children. She saw them look up, nod, and continue on their way. They did not cover their children’s eyes or hurry past the public sexual encounter that was happening at the top of the bleachers. It took a moment for her to comprehend that it was her husband dressed as a woman sucking their boss’ cock.

“Matthew,” said Mr. Northridge, “you will learn to do dress and do what your father is doing. He is sucking his ‘ _Master’_ and you too will perform the same obligation. I want you to stand and remove your baseball pants and underwear.” He looked at Martha and said, “Pick one of your daughters and have her remove her panties. Give them to Matthew so he can put them on. From this moment on, both men in your family will wear panties underneath their pants.”

“No-o-o-o,” cried Matthew.

Nathaniel did not respond well to his cry. He used his left hand to unceremoniously slap the boy across his face hard enough to leave a hand shaped red mark. “You are not a man by any stretch of your imagination. I can readily see by the size of your penis it will be called a sissy clit. Therefore, you are a sissy-in-training. You will do as I say willingly or I will force you to learn what is expected of you.”

Mrs. Martin was too stunned to react to the physical punishment meted out by her and her husband’s employer. She turned to her girls and told them to remove their softball shorts and their panties. Both girls did as she asked and handed their panties to their mother. She held the cotton panties and offered them to her son. When he did not pick a pair she made the decision for him. He took the proffered panties from her hand. He made a face because they were pink with white piping around the waist and legs.

“Put these on and do not make a scene,” she said. Martha knew sexual things were going to happen; but, she never thought it would happen where anyone walking around the ball fields would witness the activity.

The girls remained standing. Their softballs shirts did not cover their hairless vaginas. Mr. Northridge noticed that neither girl had begun puberty. The skin of their genitals was smooth as the day they were born. He unconsciously licked his lips as his mind thought about how sweet they would taste. His cock fluttered as his sexual thoughts of feeling their smooth vaginas surrounding his cock brought his desires to the forefront.

“Martha remove your skirt and your panties,” he said as his hand guided Russell’s head up and down his shaft.

“Here?” asked Martha incredulously even though she had direct knowledge of Mr. Northridge’s sexual appetite and his hiring of couples that would easily fall under his Svengali like spell.

“Yes here,” he demanded. “As I have told your cock sucking husband, there is nothing to be ashamed of. The residents here are well versed in the sexual happenings whether they be in public or private. Now, do as I say.”

Martha Martin stood. Mr. Northridge was impressed with her height, her physical stature, and incredible beauty. She unzipped the side zipper to her skirt, and let it fall into a pile around her feet. She stepped out of the tan cotton skirt and shaking like a leaf removed her panties. When she was bare from the waist down, she tried to cover her bush, but was immediately told to keep her hands by her side.

“I am amazed that both you and your cock sucking husband have very similar legs. They are shaped nearly the same and are quite exquisite. I also see you have a nice bush surrounding your vagina,” said Nathaniel. “I want you to walk to the women’s restroom behind the bleachers. Inside you will find a small electric razor, a manual razor, shaving cream, and a bottle of depilatory. I want you to remove all the hair that surrounds your cunt. When you return it should be as hairless as the day you entered this world through your mother’s vagina. From this moment on, you will always be clean shaven down there. You will do the same for your son and verify that your husband has performed his duty to remove his hair as he has already done. They will be hairless from the neck down. When your girls begin puberty, they too will be shaven. As a residents of this island and employees of my businesses, your life will be mine to do with as I please. Now go.”

Martha Marin was shaken but did as her boss demanded. She did not say a word in response to his demands. When she entered the restroom she found a small medicine chest with the items he said would be there. Before she began to remove the hair surrounding her pussy, she looked in the mirror and shook her head. Nothing had prepared her for what was happening on the bleachers. She was stunned to see her husband willingly sucking Mr. Northridge humongous cock while dressed in drag. The fact that her children were witnessing the total debasement of their parents made her want to wretch. Inside she knew her girls would be used and abused by Mr. Northridge and most likely his wife. Martha leaned against the tile wall, slid to the floor, and broke out in tears. She had forgotten about why she had come to the restroom. Martha lost all track of time.

“Where is your mother?” asked Mr. Northridge as his cock slid deeper into Russell’s mouth and throat. He was getting impatient. He turned to Matthew and said, “Go to the restroom and tell your mother that if she is not here with her pussy clean shaven, I will fuck both your sisters up their seven year old asses without the aid of any lubrication.”

Matthew looked scared and without a response made his way to the restroom. The tails of his baseball jersey covered the panties he was wearing, but the thought of walking to the restroom and passing some of his teammates made his shudder. He nodded to the man that had his father’s mouth around his cock and made his way to the ladies restroom.

He entered to find his mother on the floor crying her eyes out. He knelt next to her and said, “Please mom hurry. Mr. Northridge said if you do not return in a short period of time with no hair around your privates, he will fuck both girls up their asses. Please mom!!! Tell me what I can do to help you.”

Mrs. Martin shook the cobwebs out of her head, wiped her face with her hands, and said, “Go back and tell him I will be there shortly.”

“Are you sure?” Matthew asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Now go!!!”

As he departed the ladies restroom, two boys that were on the opposing team saw him. They stopped, opened their baseball pants to reveal that each of them were wearing a pair of sexy thong panties. They smiled at Matthew, closed their pants, and continued on their way. Matthew stood with his mouth agape as they walked slowly past him. The closest boy said, “Some of us wear panties. Others with more manly cocks wear white boxer briefs. You’ll learn your place as it is dictated by Mr. Northridge and you will accept all that happens.”

Matthew’s cock began to stir, but he stopped himself from getting an erection. He made his way back to the bleachers to find Mr. Northridge smelling Martha’s pussy. He returned to his place on the left side of Mr. Northridge and said, “My mother will be her shortly.”

Nathaniel inhaled savoring the smell of a prepubescent virgin vagina. He moved his head and said, “I hope you’re right young man, because if she isn’t here shortly, your sister’s ass will be impaled upon my cock without the aid of any lubrication. Do you know what that will feel like?

“Um, no,” replied the frightened boy.

“She will scream bloody murder as tears of pain roll down her face,” said Mr. Northridge with the calmness of a man resting in an easy chair although he was sexually charged as Matthew’s farther sucked his cock. “My cock will rip through her anal sphincter and she will bleed profusely as I bounce her sweet body on my cock. When I’m done with her, I will do the same to Marissa. They will not walk or shit comfortably for weeks. I would bet that they will need to go to the hospital for surgery to fix their rectums.”

Both girls began to cry when they heard what the man they just met was going to do to them. Mr. Northridge slapped Martha’s ass and forced his nose between her legs. He rubbed it between the lips of her virgin vagina. The smell of her juices was intoxicating. His cock strained as he controlled his need to spew his man seed into their father’s mouth. Russell Martin heard everything that was said and to his chagrin, his cock grew in his panties. The tenting of his panties was plainly obvious to his children and Mr. Northridge.

“See,” said Nathaniel. “See how your father responds to his ‘ _Master’_. His sissy clit is growing in his panties. I bet he wishes it was free so he could play with it as he sucks his ‘ _Master’_.”

Mr. Northridge grabbed a handful of Russell’s hair and pulled his head so his cock slipped from his mouth. It was covered in saliva and mucous. He pulled Russell up enough to look into his eyes and said, “Tell me what you’d like to do sissy Russell. Tell me what is making your sissy clit hard.”

Russell Martin closed his eyes. He was embarrassed and frightened. He quickly looked at his children and saw their fright. No matter how much he wanted to return to the life he had before he moved to Little Atlantic Island, he knew it would never happen. His wife and daughters would be become whores for his boss. His son would be trained to be a sissy cocksucker. Their life would be spent servicing the cocks of real men. Russell knew if he did not answer his boss, it would be taken out on his son and not on him.

“My ‘ _Master’_ is making my cock hard,” replied Russell. “The feeling of him entering my mouth and throat brings pleasure to me. It shows by my hard cock.”

Nathaniel laughed as he said, “If I am correct Russell, your cock is no bigger than your pinky. It is small in length and just as thin. How you created these two beautiful girls is a wonder. I can see that your son takes after you. It will be a pleasure to teach him to satisfy real men with his mouth and boy pussy. I shall enjoy taking his cherry and coating his insides with my seed. He will bend over for me, as will you, when I tell him to. In fact, I’ll wager that both of you will come to me and beg me to use your pussies to pleasure your ‘ _Master’_. From this moment on, you will never call your genital a cock. It is and will be forever known as your sissy clit.”

“Yes sir,” said Russell. “My sissy clit rises because my ‘ _Master’_ is receiving pleasure from my pussy mouth.”

“How true Russell,” said Nathaniel. “In time, I will find a proper female name for you and your soon to be sissy son.”

Martha Martin climbed the bleachers. Her crotch felt different as the air passed between her legs. She stopped one level below where her boss sat with his cock exposed and rampantly hard. Martha unconsciously licked her lips. Her body revealed her desire when she felt her pussy get wet. She spread her legs and said, “Mr. Northridge, I have complied with your wishes. I have removed all the hair from between my legs. I hope you approve.”

“Step closer,’ he said.”

Martha did as he asked. She drew a breath when he felt the index finger of his left hand slide between her labia. She did not move as he slid it back and forced it into her body. He finger fucked her in front of her husband and her children. When he was content that she would not fight his invasion of her body, he pulled his finger from her cunt and slipped it into his mouth.

“You taste divine Martha,” he cooed. :”For a woman who has passed three children through your cunt, your vaginal juices still taste sweet. I can’t wait to lick you to an orgasm and then slide up your body and fill you with a cock that will forever own your body. I want you to masturbate your ‘ _Master’_ as your husband sucks it. I want your children to watch as you and your sissy husband brings your ‘ _Master’_ to his orgasmic end all over his sissy face.”

Mr. Northridge stood and pulled Russell’s head back to his cock. He felt the new sissy’s lips surround the head and his tongue begin to circle and caress the glans. To his amazement, Martha moved opposite her husband, sat, and wrapped her soft hands around Mr. Northridge’s shaft. She gently began to masturbate her ‘ _Master’_ as her husband made oral love to him. Nathaniel leaned back to give his new residents easy access to his cock and their new ‘ _Master’_. He smiled at the children as they watched in awe and fear as their parents’ pleasured then man they knew would take them as his own sexual playthings.

“Oh how sweet it is,” cooed Nathaniel. “I’m close.”

The children looked at each other not understanding what he meant by _‘close’_.

Nathaniel saw the questioning look on their faces. He smiled and said, “Russell when I cum, let your children see me spew my seed all over your face. Allow them to see how your ‘ _Master’_ marks you as his.”

The sexual action lasted another ten minutes. Martha felt her ‘ _Master’_ become harder in her hands. Russell felt the head expand in his mouth. He released his lips and placed his face in front of the piss slit. He did not know what to expect. Nathaniel arched his back and groaned. His cock head expanded a bit further and to Russell’s and Martha’s surprise eight strong ropes of cum shot out of his cock. To assure that his face was coated with the thick white ejaculate, he moved his head to assure none of his ‘ _Master’s’_ seed missed its mark.

Nathaniel recovered from his orgasm and if this was a different place and time, he would have felt his cocksucker swallow as he expended his seed into his or her mouth. He would not have to worry about his need to piss after his orgasm; because, all of his cocksuckers knew to keep their ‘ _Master’_ in their mouth pussy so they could drink his yellow offering. He relaxed and allowed his cock to shrink back to its tumescent state.

“Children,” he said, “look at your father’s face. His ‘ _Master’_ has marked him forever to be nothing more than a submissive sissy. See what you will enjoy when I’m finished training you.”

Matthew, Marissa, and Meagan moved so they could see the white liquid that coated their father’s face. Neither of them said anything. They looked at the liquid amazed at the power of its explosion from the tip of Mr. Northridge’s cock. Each of them stepped back when they had seen enough.

“Do not lick or try to remove my seed from your face,” said Nathaniel to Russell.

Each of them watched as Russell closed his eyes and forced himself to maintain his equilibrium as the hot cum began to cool on his face.

“The family will walk home as you are presently attired or not attired,” said Mr. Northridge. “Do not be embarrassed. Some families will look but not stare. They have passed through the same humiliation as you just did. There are a few select families that will smile, grab their crotches, and swipe their tongues against the inside of a cheek in the universal sign of a cocksucker. These men and women will in time have use of each of you for their pleasure. For now, they will smile knowingly that the Martin family has been marked as whores, cuckolds, and sissies.”

Russell and Martha nodded their heads accepting their new place in the environment of Little Atlantic Island. The children, notwithstanding what they just witnessed, were scared and curious at the same time. The family watched Mr. Northridge close his pants and sit back down. He obnoxiously rubbed his crotch before he stood up to leave.

“Good,” said Nathaniel as he rose from the bleacher seat. “Tomorrow, both of you will come to corporate headquarters. You will be brought to my office. Russell, you will show me your panties and if you’re smart you will be wearing thigh highs and a camisole. Martha, you will not wear any underwear. I have decided to take your husband’s anal cherry in front of you. You will watch as I make his ass my pussy. He will cry in pain and after a time his cries of pain will change to moans of deep seated pleasure. You will hear him beg for his ‘ _Master’_ to fuck him harder and harder. When his ‘ _Master’_ is through I guarantee there will be a puddle of his useless sissy milk on the floor. He will have attained the first of many sissy anal orgasms. From tomorrow morning forward, the only way he will be able to feel any form of sexual satisfaction will be when his ass pussy is filled with a man’s cock. I will train you to use a strap-on on him to milk his sissy eggs. As for Matthew, after you have removed all his hair below his neck, you will begin training his pussy by gently rubbing his anal rosebud without penetrating him. If he ejaculates from the stimulation, congratulate him. You must train him to feel sexually invigorated as his boy pussy is caressed. You must reinforce his ability to achieve anal orgasms. Now go home and talk about what happened here this afternoon. And, most importantly, welcome to the family.”


	2. The Family Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martins return home after meeting Mr. Northridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

Martha Martin held her skirt in her right hand and her panties in her left. She wrapped each arm around one of her daughters and guided them as they walked back to their home. She whispered softly that the girls should not be embarrassed by their nakedness. Matthew fell behind his mother and followed. Russell took up the rear.

The first family they passed did as Mr. Northridge said. The looked at them, smiled knowingly, and returned to their own world. The second family they came upon was known to both Martha and Russell because the husband, Mr. Adam Frankel was the supervisor of the warehouse where Russell was employed. He stood with his wife Patricia and their two sons, Adam Jr. and Owen. The three males grabbed their crotches and pumped their hips as they tongues pressed against the inside of their mouths. Martha moved a bit faster but it was not fast enough as her daughters heard Patricia Frankel coo, “Can’t wait to suck some sweet girly pussy.”

The walk home did not get any easier. They passed at least five more families that made the obnoxious cocksucker sign with their mouths. The remaining families they passed were respectful because each of them had been publically humiliated by their boss sometime soon after arriving as residents of the Small Atlantic Island.

Once they were inside their four bedroom, two-and-a-half bath, center hall colonial home, the Martin family felt somewhat secure. Neither Martha nor Russell knew if their home was bugged with hidden microphones and video cameras. Once inside behind closed and locked doors, did the family finally relax only to become a bit agitated when they saw multiple envelopes stacked neatly on the small secretary that stood next to the front entrance to their house.

Mrs. Martin told the children to sit at the breakfast table while she retrieved the stack of envelopes. She did not tell them to go to their rooms and change their clothing. Mr. Martin knew better than to go to the downstairs powder room to wipe her boss’ cum from his face. His fear of being watched made him sit and talk with his family about what just happened and what they were to expect in the days and months ahead.

Martha sat at the end opposite her husband. The cool air of the house felt nice as it passed over her hairless vagina. She thought it best that she start the conversation and explanation of their new lives, but she was stopped when she read the names on each of the envelopes. There was one each for the members of the family and one business envelope addressed to the Russell and her. She opened the business envelope, pulled out the tri-folded letter and proceeded to read:

_Dear Martha and Russell,_

_I know you are scared that someone gained entrance to your home while you were at the ball fields. You must remember that I do own everything on Small Atlantic Island. I promise you that I or any of my surrogates will never enter your home unannounced while you are living on the island._

_Please take the time to do as I requested and discuss with your children what happened this afternoon. I know Russell is sitting opposite you scared and embarrassed. This will pass as he becomes accustomed to living as a submissive sissy cocksucker._

_In each of the envelopes labelled for your daughters is a book that will help them pass through the onset of their sexuality. It is written to ease their experience with men and women. Do not hide anything from them, because if you do, it will make it extremely difficult for them to accept their present and future roles as sexual play toys for the chosen families of Small Atlantic Island._

_The envelope for your son will explain his training. One book will give him the details of his feminization. The second book lists private Small Atlantic Island intranet sites where he can learn to become sexually excited by real men’s cocks and other sissy boys. The first admonition I will state to you via this letter is to make him feel comfortable with his feminization. Read the book with him and praise him for accepting his love of being girly and bowing to a superior man’s need for his soon to be christened boy pussy. The second is to maintain his anal virginity. And lastly, make sure he understands that he will be submissive to women and girls including his sister’s and you._

_The envelope for Russell contains nothing more than a note from me praising him for accepting his new sissy cuckold role in your family._

_Your envelope; yes, I assumed that you would be the family member to read this letter; contains an Agreement that each of you will sign. It accepts your status as my indentured servants and your status as sexual slaves to the wants and desires of the Northridge family, my successors, and the appointed superior families of Small Atlantic Island._

_As I always do the morning of the day after I have performed a family’s first public humiliation, I will expect you to hand me the signed Agreement as your faggot husband’s ‘Master’ coats his insides forever altering his ass to a pussy._

_The life you live on Small Atlantic Island will be filled with activities that will allow the Martin family to never have to worry about financial and health concerns for their entire life._

_Nathaniel Northridge_

“I am going to give each of you an envelope,” stated Martha after she calmed her nerves after reading the letter from Mr. Northridge. “We will open them and discuss what it means to each of you, but suffice it to say, you will accept what your mother and father have decided by moving to Small Atlantic Island. For you Russell, the envelope contains just short note from Mr. Northridge and your ‘ _Master’_ praising you for accepting your new role.”

Martha handed the envelope labelled for each child to them and said, “Just leave them unopened in front of you. When I am ready, we will open them one at a time and discuss the contents. Russell, I’ll hold yours here because there is a document we need to sign. I will assume that if we do not sign it, we will be summarily removed from the island with just the clothing on our backs.”

“Now,” Martha said quietly, “Matthew, Marissa, and Martha, I know what you witnessed came as a complete surprise. Your father and I heard that there may be some sexual shenanigans between residents of Little Atlantic Island, but we were just as surprised as you were at where the first incident took place. It is important that you speak freely to us and among yourselves. Your father and I will not hide the truth or mince words. We will always speak the truth to each of you alone and when we’re together. Please feel free to speak your mind.”

Matthew jumped and spat, “Mom, did you know dad was a fuckin’ cocksucker?”

Martha looked at her husband when she answered, “I know this is going to come as a surprise to your dad, but I did know that he had sucked cock prior to our getting married. I know that he tried to stifle his desire to fellate a man, but failed on a few occasions. What I did not know until today was his desire to be feminized.”

Astounded, Russell said, “You knew and did not say anything to me? How did you know?”

Martha smiled, “I smelled it on your breath, Russell. It does not dissipate very quickly.”

His response to her admitting she knew of his bisexuality was silence. He wanted to put his face down into his arms, but the fact that his face was covered in cold cum was enough to stop him. Russell sat back in his chair, stared at his wife, and slowly began to cry.

“Well, I’m not going to become some sissy cocksucker,” stated Matthew. “I’m not going to wear panties and act like some faggot sissy bitch.”

His mother turned in her chair to face him and countered, “You do that and you’ll end up being forcibly trained. Mr. Northridge will do what he needs to break you. I would not put it past him to chain you in a room and feed you only when he see fit. Your meals will consist of cum and more cum. He will fuck your mouth and ass ceaselessly. You’ll have no choice but to accept your sissiness.”

“MARTHA,” groaned Russell, “how could you say that to him. When did you get as knowledgeable as to what Mr. Northridge will do to our son?”

“I’m not stupid, Russ,” said Martha. “I had an idea of what we were getting ourselves and our children into when I took the job. Mrs. Oswald has been kind enough to whisper things to me so I would not be surprised.”

“Mrs. Oswald,” said Russell, “from the hair salon?”

“Yes,” said Martha. “She is a submissive. Her husband was for a time, Mr. Northridge’s favorite sissy. Two of her three boys are sissies and accepted their fates without a fight. The oldest fought it. He was taken from their house to a special sissy training school housed in one of the buildings on the other side of the island. When he returned home he did not have his genitals. His cock and balls were surgically removed. His teeth were taken from his mouth so he could remove his dentures when he fellated cock.”

“Where is he now?” interrupted Matthew.

“He lives at home,” replied Martha. “It took another few weeks for him to acclimate his mind to not having genitals and teeth. According to Mrs. Oswald he cried incessantly for eight days. Mr. Northridge would bring men and women to the house for the sole purpose of fucking him. He took him to the places where the _‘men’_ of Little Atlantic Island met and force him put on shows. He was always dressed as a girl and when a man wanted his boy pussy he was obligated to bend over. He finally broke and Mr. Northridge allowed him to remain with family instead of becoming a working sissy boy on one of his freighters that ply the seas worldwide.”

“How does he pee?” asked Marissa.

“Like you do,” replied Martha. “He sits. The doctor who performed the surgery rerouted his urethra; that is what you pee through, so he has to sit to pee.” Martha turned her attention back to her son and said, “Fight the inevitable and you will end up like him or worse.”

“I’ll run away,” declared Matthew.

“That is nonsense,” said Martha. “The only way off the island is by the ferry. Oh, you can try to swim, but I know for a fact that no one has made it back to Long Island. Every man and woman who tried, failed. Their bodies have never been found. Do you want to take that chance? Is it worth losing your life?”

“I don’t want to suck cock!!!” cried Matthew. “Two boys from the opposing team showed me their panties when I left you in the ladies restroom. They told me that I need to accept my fate. I hate this place!!!”

“We will discuss your transformation again later,” said his mother. She looked at her daughters and said, “Meagan, Marissa, open your envelopes and take out the contents. Please do not say anything. Just place the magazine down on the table in front of you.”

The girls did as their mother asked. Each envelope held two magazines. The first was the current catalog from the lingerie store located in the shopping district of Small Atlantic Island. The second was a manual or guide that explained a woman’s role when sexually satisfying both males and females. The cover was an explicit photo of two naked seven year old girls. One was on her knees sucking a man’s cock while the other was on her back legs spread being penetrated by a very large cock. Both Meagan and Marissa were intrigued by both magazines.

Meagan asked, “Will we be like the girls on the cover mommy?”

Mrs. Martin closed her eyes, licked her lips, and said, “Yes sweetheart. Instead of growing into your sexuality, Mr. Northridge will personally train you. We will read the books together. This coming Saturday we will go to the store and purchase some sexually provocative clothing for you. We will begin to read the second book together. I will explain and if we are directed to, I will help you learn about your body, a man’s body, and an older woman’s body.”

“What will we learn?” asked Marissa.

“I know this will sound stupid,” said her mother, “but, I will answer that specific question when we begin to read the book.”

Matthew being older and a lot more brazen said, “I’ll tell you. You’re going to learn to fuck and suck like two world class whores. Mr. Northridge is going to take his humongous cock. . .”

‘ENOUGH!!!” cried Russell. “Your mother said she will discuss what they will read about later. You sit there and keep quiet until asked a specific question.”

“Matthew,” said his mother, “open your envelope. We need to deal with your feminization now. We cannot wait. In fact, tomorrow after school I will take you to the store and buy you your first packages of panties. To comply with Mr. Northridge’s demands that you no longer live and act like a boy.”

Marissa and Megan looked at each other, laughed, and said together, “Matthew’s a sissy!!! Matthew’s a sissy!!!”

Mrs. Martin’s response was quick and decisive. She slapped each girl on the back of their head. When their crying died down she said, “Apologize to Matthew immediately. If one does and the other doesn’t, I will personally spank each of you so hard you will not be able to sit for a month.”

Each girl said, “Sorry Matthew.”

“Good,” said Mrs. Martin. “Now, Matthew, open the book that is titled _‘Becoming a Sissy – How to Accept your Feminization’_.

The young boy saw that it was the book on top. He looked to his father for guidance, but was heartbroken when he nodded and said, “Do as your mother says, Matthew.”

He opened the book to find a single piece of paper with a handwritten note to him. He picked it up and read it. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as he read the note that was penned personally by Mr. Northridge’s wife. When he was finished reading, he dropped the note onto the table and cried, “Mr. and Mrs. Northridge are going to train me themselves. They want me to move into their house this weekend. Mom, please!!!”

“Show me the note,” demanded his mother. Martha took the note, read it, and could not see any way to delay the inevitable. Matthew Martin was going to be feminized a lot sooner and a lot quicker than she expected. Her only thoughts as to why Mr. Northridge had decided on a fast track had to be his desire to copulate with Megan and Marissa. He needed to be assured that both males in the house were totally subservient to him and their cock ‘ _Master’_. Martha Martin placed the handwritten note on the table and made a decision concerning her son.

“Matthew,” she said in a soothing voice, “please stand and remove all of your clothing except for your panties.”

“No,” answered the ten year old. “I will not!!!”

“There was a time your father would have you over his knees paddling your ass for answering me in that tone of voice,” said his mother. “But, things are different now. I am the head of this family and I will do more to you than spank you. So, stand and remove everything except your sister’s panties.”

Matthew Martin could tell by his mother’s face she was not kidding or in a mood to take his sass. He also felt something he had never experience before when his mother disciplined him. He leaned over and removed his sneakers and socks. He stood to remove his baseball jersey and immediately knew what had happened. The cotton panties he wore were tented. His preteen cock was erect and he was totally embarrassed. He dropped his baseball jersey and covered the front of the panties with his hands. He looked at his sister’s and saw them smirk and hold back their laughter at his predicament.

Mrs. Martin was taken aback for a just a bit more than a split second. Perhaps she had missed her son’s hidden submissive nature. It was plainly obvious by his sissy clit erection that he was turned on by her discipline. Martha knew to strike while the iron was hot. “Uncover your sissy erection,” she demanded.

Matthew Martin had never heard his mother talk to him like she just had. His eyes flew open and before he could answer, she yelled, “Move your hands or I will move them for you!!!”

Crushed but not yet broken, Matthew Martin pulled his hands to his side. His small erection pushed against the cotton fabric of his sister’s panties. To his chagrin, he grew harder and as his sissy clit expanded he broke out in tears. He put his hands to his face and cried the tears of humiliation and embarrassment. Meagan and Marissa could not stifle their joy at seeing the older brother brought to tears by their mother. Russell Martin looked at his son’s erection, licked his lips, and thought about how sweet it would be to suck the boy’s juices from his preteen testicles.

“Like what you see Russell?” asked his wife who he knew had now assumed the mantel of head of the Martin family.

With his face still covered in Mr. Northridge’s splooge, Russell Martin responded, “I’m sorry Martha. I shouldn’t have exposed my. . .”

“Exposed your desire to suck your son’s cock?” chided his wife.

“Please Martha,” cried Russell, “I’m sorry for everything. I never thought we would become sexual servants and slaves when we moved here. I’ll admit that I had my head up my ass. . .”

“No you didn’t,” said Martha. “What you had was the thoughts of all the hard man cock you would have in your mouth and up your ass. You did not think about me, the girls, or your son. Your faggot desires is what enabled me to get offered the job that was my crown jewel. You would not listen to reason when I told you that I knew what would happen when we arrived here. So, instead of your son tasting the sperm that made him, I think you should suck him. I know he has had a few wet dreams in the past few weeks. Or, he’s jerking off and like you, producing a sissy’s amount of cum.”

Frightened and thinking about what would happen if Mr. Northridge found that he had sucked his future sissy’s clit, Russell said, “I can’t and you know I can’t. If Mr. Northridge finds out I have sucked his boy cock before he fucks his ass to a boy pussy, he’ll castrate me. I won’t risk losing my now useless balls. I may have accepted my fate when I arrived here, but they are still just children.”

The correctness of his statement hit home with Martha. She knew the consequence would be dire if Mr. Northridge found out that her husband had fellated his soon to be sissy son before he was taken. But, there was not an admonition against her son masturbating in private or in public. The question for her was simple, embarrass and humiliate him now or give him a break and let him learn from this incident.

“Matthew,” said Martha, “remain undressed except for the panties and sit back down. You have shown me enough to know that you will accept your feminization. Now, sit and act like a good little girl.”

Martha, Russell, Marissa, and Meagan saw the change. Matthew looked down and saw his sissy clit soften. There was a small wet spot where the head of his clit rested when it was erect. He hadn’t ejaculated and he was thankful that he hadn’t. He sniffled, rubbed his eyes to wipe away the not at yet cascading tears, sat, and simply said, “Yes mother.”

“Good,” said Martha. “Tomorrow after school we will go shopping and then we will begin your change after dinner.”

Matthew looked up, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing bad,” said his mother. “We’re going to look at pictures and videos of sissy boys posing as girls. We will also see pictures and watch videos of sissy boys servicing real man and dominant women. While we are doing that together, I will be gently massaging and caressing the opening to your future boy pussy. What I expect from you is simple. You will learn to desire a man’s cock and become sexually excited by looking at it. If all goes well, you will learn to ejaculate your sissy milk by simply having your sissy hole caressed as you think about caressing with your hands, mouth, and sissy pussy - real cocks.”

Showing a bit of his as yet contained male bravado, Matthew asked, “To what end?”

Martha smiled at her son and said, “To the end that when Mr. Northridge takes you anally he will feel you spew your sissy milk from your erect sissy clit simply from having your new found ‘ _Master’_ inserted up your ass. As a sissy, you will learn that your sexual pleasure is derived from having a real man’s cock inside you. You will also have anal orgasms when a dominant woman takes you anally with a strap-on cock. Your cock and balls are not what you expected them to be as you matured. A man fucks a woman because that is the natural order of things. A man bends a sissy over to relieve his desire to cum through oral or anal masturbation of his man cock. That is going to be and will be your lot in life.”

Saddened by what he just heard, Matthew Martin laid his head on the table and broke out in tears.

Marissa ignored her brother and asked, “Mommy, will Meagan and I have to take Mr. Northridge up our backsides? He said he was going to earlier if you hadn’t returned.”

Martha Martin reached for and caressed her daughter’s face. She smiled and said. “You will do for Mr. Northridge anything he asks. As a female you have three orifices or holes for him to use and you will not deny him access. I will help both of you as you learn to love a man’s cock and his sperm. So, the short answer is yes. Mr. Northridge will put his cock and your new ‘ _Master’_ into your rectums and fuck you until he fills you with his cum.”

Martha looked at the time and knew it was getting close to the time they ate dinner. “Anyone hungry?” she asked. When no one answered, she made another strategic decision. “Matthew, go with your sisters to their room and pick out pajamas for you to sleep in tonight. Also, pick out a pair of panties and knee socks you will wear to school under your pants. Meagan and Marissa, I want you to come downstairs naked. Until further notice you will be naked when at home. Russell, go upstairs and go through my lingerie. Find something for tomorrow and while you’re looking find a baby doll you can sleep in tonight. When you’ve done as I said, come downstairs and we’ll have a nice quiet family dinner.”

The four Martin’s stood and walked as if they were in a trance from the breakfast room upstairs to their rooms to do as Mrs. Martin said. Martha reached between her legs and felt her wetness. Taking control of the family was sexually stimulating. She began to masturbate not at all caring about being caught by her husband and her children.

Martha closed her eyes and brought from her memory the visage of Mr. Northridge’s male appendage. The mind’s eye picture of the length, the width, the size of the head, and the huge testicles helped send waves of sexual pleasure from her clitoris to her brain. She was sexually charged thinking about how her body would feel as the huge penis entered her fuck hole. The thought of her thin lean body accepting his manhood made her sigh audibly. Her index and middle fingers of her right hand moved faster as her body reacted to the physical and mental stimulation. She pushed her feet out stretching out her legs. Her knees opened and she put three fingers of her left hand into her vagina. Finger fucking herself was something she had not done for ages. Either she had her husband’s meager size or when truly frustrated she used the vibrator she bought without his knowledge.

As her orgasm rose to a crescendo, she cried, “FUCK ME!!! FUCK ME NATHAN LIKE I’VE NEVER BEEN FUCKED BEFORE. GIVE IT TO ME!!!”

Having lost all track of time as she masturbated, when she came down from her orgasm and opened her eyes, she saw Russell, Matthew, Meagan, and Marissa standing with their mouths open shocked at what they had just witnessed. Her nakedness did not affect her nor was she embarrassed. She regained her composure and said, “What!!! Like none of you masturbate!!! And you Russell, you should know why I did it!!! You sucked his cock four times now.” Without defending what she had just completed, Martha stood, and said, “Let’s get dinner together.”

Marissa and Meagan were trying to hide their nakedness behind their hands. Matthew’s stress level was through the roof as he stood in front of his younger sisters wearing a pair of their pajamas. Russell was the only one of the three outwardly comfortable wearing a baby-doll and heels. The four Martin’s were both accepting and fighting their future as sexual slaves for the Northridge family. They followed Martha into the kitchen.

“No time like the present,” said Martha, “for you sissy bois to begin your sissy chores. Find something for dinner.”

Russell nodded and went about looking for something quick to make for dinner. Matthew stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen. His father turned to him and said, “Just get plates, knives, forks, spoons, and glasses. Set the table.”

“What???” said Matthew. His mind was centered on his sister’s nudity, his father dressed in a woman’s nightgown, and him standing in one of his sister’s pink pajamas with white ruffles around the collar and cuffs.

Martha stood. She was the only one dressed in street clothing. She stepped to her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Matthew, sweetheart, stop for a second and realize that we’re all in this together. Help your father and I promise everything will be fine.”

He looked up at his mother. The fear in his eyes was obvious. His need to urinate was held in check by his desire not to piss himself in front of his sisters. “Sure everything will be ok, because you are the only one willingly giving yourself to him.” Matthew grabbed his penis and said, “I need to use the bathroom,” he said.

“Yes I am the only one giving myself to him willingly. And, because I have attained a level of corporate responsibility that none of you will ever attain, I have willingly offered my body to my employer. I cannot wait to feel his manhood enter my body.” Martha looked at her husband and her daughters then back to her son and said, “You need to learn control. “You can use the bathroom after the table is set.”

Matthew did not answer. He knew were everything was kept. Matthew had the table set in under seven minutes. He looked at his mother who nodded and he ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time. Because girl’s pajama bottoms did not have an opening he pulled them down and just before he released his stream he heard his mother yell.

“Sissy boys sit to pee,” she screamed. “Don’t you dare stand!!!”

Matthew groaned, turned, and sat. He release his bladder and sighed as he felt the reduced pressure as his bladder emptied.

The family sat together again to eat dinner. I was a simple affair. Elbow macaroni and two jars of tomato meat sauce. Martha drank a glass of red wine. Marissa, Meagan, Russell, and Mathew drank ice water. Russell and Matthew made up the plates and placed them before Martha, Marissa, and Meagan. Just as they were about to prepare plates for themselves, Martha intoned, “Small portions. We don’t want you putting on any weight.”

Russell groaned before he made up two extremely small portions for Matthew and himself. He sat and picked at his food. He was waiting for the next shoe to drop. He’d sucked his wife’s boss’ cock in front of his children. Now, his daughters were sitting at the dinner table completely naked and his son was wearing a pair of girl’s pajamas. To add insult to injury he was dressed in a skimpy baby doll and high heels.

“Quit picking at your food Russell,” said Martha. “If it doesn’t meet your expectations, then maybe you should add a little sissy milk to the mix.”

He shot back, “Are we now a low class family of sexual deviants? Since the day you proposed we move east to this island I have seen a marked change in your attitude. Look at your daughters. They’re sitting at the table naked scared out of their minds. Your son is fairing no better.”

Unconcerned with his attitude, Martha replied, “They’ll learn and understand their place in the grand scheme of things. My position in Mr. Northridge’s company will provide me with the opportunity of a lifetime. My MBA, a JD, and PhD in Information Systems has given me the job of a lifetime. I am the Corporate CIO of Northridge Industries. I have total control over seven IT Departments, budgetary responsibility, and final say in hiring and firing. I am on the Executive Committee and the Board of Directors. I willing give and do what I need to remain at the top of his corporate organizational chart.”

“You willingly give your daughters to him,” spat Russell.

“If it helps me maintain my position in the company, then so be it,” stated Martha. “Our life has changed for the better. I know you have a MBA and a CPA, but I won’t have to put up with your lies about working late. To put it bluntly, I won’t have to smell the peppermint mouth wash anymore. I will witness your cock sucking and taking it up your faggot ass. Because you are what you are and I am who I am, it is imperative that Matthew learn that he too will be a sissy. The only men that will visit this household will be Mr. Northridge and his sons or alpha males as designated by Mr. Northridge.”

“If I knew what I know now, I would have nipped this move in the bud,” said Russell.

“Sure,” said Martha sarcastically, “like you have the strength to stop the cuckold sissy train. You need to look at yourself in the mirror and come to the realization that you’re a cocksucker, a faggot, and not a man in any sense of the word.”

Marissa asked, “Mom, what is a cuckold sissy?”

“A cuckold is a man with an unfaithful wife,” replied Martha. “But in the sense of the relationship between father and mother, he is a cuckold that is submissive to me and Mr. Northridge. In time you will understand all about the cuckold lifestyle. For now, your only job is your education and learning about becoming a dominant woman.”

“Yes mother,” replied Marissa. “But why do Meagan and I have to be naked at home?”

“To learn to love your bodies,” replied Martha. “To show your father and brother what they will never have between their legs and will never again feel around their sissy clits. What you possess between your legs is the center of an alpha male’s universe. Your vagina is the reason he lives. You will learn that you possess the power to make a man do anything to get into your body. You need to show your father and brother that you are strong willed girls. Being naked helps to show that you are not afraid of your nakedness or your power over them.”

The five Martins eat in silence for the rest of the meal. When their plates were empty of food, Martha ordered Russell and Matthew to clean the table and wash the dishes. She told Marissa and Meagan to sit, watch, and learn what being a superior woman was all about. When the dishes were cleaned and put away, Martha sent the children to their rooms. Russell remained standing by the kitchen sink.

“Sit,” commanded Martha.

Russell sat not at the opposite end of the table, but next to his wife on her right. He did not say a word. His hands were flat on the table top and he could see that in time his nails would be long and painted red. He looked at her and he knew she could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Russell, I never expected that you would have to fellate Mr. Northridge at the ball fields. I was expecting him to bring you to his office to complete your obligation to him for offering me my job and moving us to his island at no cost. I suspected you were a cocksucker, but I never once thought you harbored feminine desires. When I came for my interview, I was presented with evidence of your desire to be a sissy.”

“What evidence?” asked a surprised Russell.

“Cell phone pictures of you,” said Martha. Pictures of you dressed and on your knees sucking cock at a glory hole in the adult book store outside of Des Moines. The pictures were taken on three different occasions. The cock you were sucking was the cock you sucked today at the ball fields.”

Incredulous at what he had just heard, Russell said, “You’re not serious!!!”

Martha stood, went to the hall, and retrieved her attaché case. She placed it on the table, dialed the unlock codes, and pulled out a manila folder. She tossed it on the table and said, “Open it. See for yourself.”

With shaking hands, Russell pulled the manila folder in front of him, and opened it. His intake of breath was proof enough that he had just seen and confirmed it was him on his knees sucking a rather nicely sized cock. To add insult to injury, his meager cock was erect as he performed fellatio on the unknown male. He closed the folder, looked at his wife, and said, “I, I. . .”

“I’m not mad at you Russell,” said a calm voiced Martha. “I’ve known for quite a while that you were not a man. I was surprised that you had it in you to produce our three children. My life changed when I found out that I could not conceive anymore. And, the first time you came home with cock on your breath it confirmed what I did not want to believe. I had hoped you weren’t a cocksucker. I had hoped it was something you got off to reading erotic stories on the Internet. But, I was wrong and I made my decision. I needed something more. And, as I sit here, I know I have found it.”

“But the children?”

“They will survive. I know psychiatrists and psychologists say that sex at a young age is not good for a growing child. They see it as child abuse. Here, it is taught and not forced upon the children.”

Leaning forward, red in the face, Russell growled at the top of his voice, “WHO ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!!! DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO BLOW SMOKE UP MY ASS, BITCH!!! YOU SAID IN FRONT OF YOUR SON THAT IF HE DOES NOT ACCEPT HIS FEMINIZATION, HE WILL BE EMASCULATED AGAINST HIS WILL. YOU EVEN THREATENED ME WITH A HEDIOUS OPERATION TO END MY SEXUALITY.”

Martha counted to ten to try and relax. When her anger was still at the boiling point, she struck out at her husband. In their twelve years of marriage she had never physically assaulted her husband, but tonight was going to break that timeline. With as much force as she could muster, Martha slapped Russell across the face. She stood, put her hands on the table, leaned into his face, and growled, “THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU DISRESPECT ME. YOU ARE A COCKSUCKER. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN THE SHIT UNDER MY SHOES. YOU HAVE BUT ONE CHOICE RUSSELL MARTIN. LIVE AS MY SISSY OR GO DOWN THE BASEMENT, TIE A ROPE AROUND ONE OF THE SUPPORT CROSSBEAMS AND COMMIT SUICIDE.”

Russell did not move. He put his head into his arms and cried like a baby. Martha stood, put her hand on his head and said, “I am going upstairs to see the children. When I return you will either be dead in the basement or kneeling with your forehead on the floor waiting for my return.”

\-------------------------

Martha entered Matthew’s room first. The boy was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. He was still wearing his sister’s pajamas, but his face was streaked with dried tears from crying his eyes out over his impending feminization.

“Stand,” said Martha.

He looked up at his mother and begrudgingly stood. When he was steady on his two feet, he simply asked, “What?”

The room was still a boy’s room. Martha knew that within the next few days to weeks it would be transformed into a pink wonderland of sissydom. Her smile was genuine as she gazed upon her son wearing a pretty pair of girl’s pajamas. The books she had given him were tossed in a corner. Martha pursed her lips and decided it was a good time to make him understand the error of his ways.

“Go get the books. Stand next to me,” she said.

Matthew did not utter a word or try to convince his mother that he would not comply. He went to the corner and picked up the two books. He straightened them out and carried them to his mother. He handed them to her and stood where she pointed.

“Marissa!!! Meagan!!!” cried Martha. “Come to your brother’s room.”

Marissa and Meagan, still nude, entered their brother’s room.

“Close the door,” order Martha. “Then come to me and sit on either side of me.”

The girls did as their mother commanded.

“Matthew,” said Martha, “remove your pajamas.”

Shocked at what his mother just ordered him to do, he hesitated for a moment just long enough for his mother to slap him across his face. He did not hesitate to remove the top and the bottoms of the pink pajamas. He stood naked in front of his mother and his sisters.

Martha reached for her son’s cock and when it was resting on the palm of her hand said, “Girls, look at his penis. A boy his age should have one twice the size in length and in width. Matthew does not have a penis that will grow into a man’s cock. It is small and useless. The only thing it is good for is peeing.” She moved her hand and picked up the first book. She opened it to a page of a boy dressed in frilly sissy clothing in front of his mother who was smiling from ear-to-ear. She handed the open book to Marissa. The second book she opened to a page that showed a thirty something man standing as to show off his huge erection. She handed the open book to Meagan.

“Turn the books so the pictures are facing Matthew,” she ordered.

The girls complied.

“Matthew,” ordered Martha, “I want you to look at the pictures and play with your penis until you spill your sissy milk. It was my intention to help you along slowly, but when I saw what you did with the books, I changed my mind. Now, I suggest you start playing with your little sissy clit or suffer the consequences.”

His eyes flew open and his mother’s threat. He could see that she was not fooling around. His right hand went to his penis. He wrapped his index finger and thumb around the shaft and began to move it up and down. His cock grew hard as he pleasured himself. Matthew tried not to look at his mother or his sisters. He kept his eyes on the wall behind where they sat.

Her hand movement surprised Matthew. For a second time that day, Martha slapped her son across the face. “Listen and learn Mattie,” said Martha. “When a dominant woman or girl tells you do to something you do it. Your ‘ _Master’_ will not be so kind when he punishes you. I commanded you to masturbate while looking at the pictures in the books your sisters are holding. This is as much for them as it is for you.”

Matthew groaned. He did not respond to his mother. He began to masturbate while staring at the man whose hips were jutted forward to show off his humongous cock. His eyes moved to the sissy, but immediately returned to the picture of the man’s cock. He stroked per his mother’s command. He did not stop, but he did momentarily look into his mother’s eyes.

“It is ok Mattie,” said Martha. “Tell me which picture you like?”

Tears began to roll down his face. He was embarrassed beyond his years. His legs began to shake and grow weak. His hand, actually two fingers of his hand, moved ever faster over his small sissy clit. He tried to avoid his mother’s question; but, just as his sissy clit exploded he groaned, “The man’s cock. . .”

Martha, Marissa, and Megan saw three small pulses as Matthew spewed his sissy milk all over the floor. There were actually only three very small penny sized puddles of cum. It was thin and watery. Martha knew by its texture that Matthew had just begun to produce sperm. She would have to take it upon herself to go to the apothecary and purchase the necessary hormones to stop her son from continuing through puberty.

“Meagan,” said Martha, “since you are the oldest. I want you to take your fingers and scoop up your sissy brother’s useless cum. I want you to feed it to him. As you do, tell him to eat his first helping of sissy milk.”

Meagan looked at her mother and for her hesitation was slapped across the face.

“You are not special young lady,” said her mother. “You hesitate and you too will be punished.”

Rubbing her face Meagan said in a quiet voice, “Yes mother.” She moved from the bed to the floor and with a scowl on her face, used her index and middle finger to scoop up as much of the cum on the floor as she could. She rose from her knees and stood next to her brother. She offered her fingers to him and when he did not open his mouth she paused and looked to her mother.

Martha did not want to have to use the ultimate form of pain on her son, but she did. She leaned forward, grabbed his grape sized testicles with her right hand, and applied pressure. The pain was acute and immediately visible on Mattie’s face. He cried out. “NOW!!!” commanded Martha.

Meagan knew and put her fingers into her brother’s mouth. Martha released her hold. Meagan per her mother’s instructions said, “Eat your sissy milk sissy boy.”

Matthew began to cry as he tasted his cum for the first time. He feared what would happen if he didn’t comply. He sucked his sister’s fingers long enough to remove the cum that coated them. Marissa knew and pulled her fingers from his mouth. He looked to his mother and saw her pointing to the floor. He did not need any prodding. Matthew fell to his knees, leaned forward, and licked the remaining cum from the floor. When he was done he moved his shoulders up, but did not stand.

“Marissa,” said her mother, “open your legs. Show your sissy brother your pussy.”

She opened her legs.

“See her pussy Mattie,” said his mother. “See that beautiful slit between her legs? Just remember that from this moment forward, that pussy and all pussies own you. Men’s cocks will be your ‘ _Master’_ , but women’s pussies will be what you desire; because, when you are done with your sissy training, you will be begging to have one between your legs.”

Martha stood, took the books from her daughters, and placed them on Mattie’s bed. “Girls leave the room.”

Marissa and Maegan did as they were told. Neither of them said a word as they exited their brother’s room.

“From this point forward Mattie, you will ask permission of me to come here and help you learn to be a sissy. I want you to arrive at Mr. Northridge’s house on Friday with an expectation of having his cock in your mouth and up your ass. I want to hear him tell me that you no longer have an asshole but have a duly consecrated sissy pussy. Put your pajamas on and get into bed,” she said. “You will read both books. You will put bookmarks in place so you can show me what you want to look at as I massage and caress your anus. I will accept and congratulate you if you ejaculate your sissy milk simply from being caressed by my fingers. Do you understand me boi?”

Sniffling, “Yes mother.”

“Good,” she said as she rose and left the room.

Matthew Martin fell onto his bed, naked, and cried himself to sleep.

\-------------------------

Martha was not surprised to see her husband on his side curled up into a fetal position on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. _‘Not man enough to willingly face his maker,’_ she thought. Inside she knew she went too far with the children, but her desire to see Mr. Northridge’s cock slipping unimpeded into her body made her take a proactive role. She knew her husband was basically correct when it came to training the children. Those who fought the process would definitely end up not living a very long life. She wanted her girls to become the wife of strong virile men that would provide for them monetarily, create a family, and live long as dominants within the world of Little Atlantic Island.

Her foot slid under her husband’s forehead. She pushed up his head and said, “Kiss my feet.”

Russell did not fight. He did not say anything to his wife. He pressed his lips against the arch of her foot. He did not break the kiss until Martha moved her foot.

“Stand and sit at the table,” she commanded.

Russell did as she said. He returned to the seat he was in prior to her leaving for the children’s rooms.

“What did you hear?”

“I heard my son crying and you yelling at him.”

“How did you feel about it?”

“I cried inside for him. He is just a boy. Matthew does not have the age, emotion, or sexuality to decide if he wants to be a sissy.”

“That is not my problem. I forced him to masturbate in front of his sisters. I picked two pictures from the books he will read to learn about becoming a sissy and loving real men’s cocks. Marissa and Meagan held them and watched as he jerked his pathetic little boy penis. After he shot his meager watery load, he admitted to them that the picture of a young man thrusting his large hard cock forward turned him on. He was then forced to eat his sissy milk from Marissa’s fingers and lick the floor clean. Then I had Meagan show him her pussy and humiliated him by telling him that his useless sissy penis will never feel the inside of a woman’s body.”

Russell could not contain his anger and his sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks as he said, “What do you want from me? I know you hate me. I accept that, but your own flesh and blood. They were conceived by us. They passed into this world through your body. You’re doing this just to maintain your position as the top dog in the IT Department? My God Martha, what have you done?”

“What I did tonight with Mattie was wrong, but I got caught up in my control,” she said. Martha did not look Russell in the eye when she said, “We were not virgins when we met. We were not virgins when we married. I tried to accept your lack of size. I accepted that you would go down on me before and/or after you ejaculated in me. But, before you, I have had men with bigger cocks. I missed the feeling of being full and well fucked. Toys just do not have the same warmth and feeling like a real cock.”

“If you hadn’t found this position,” asked Russell, “would you have cuckolded me in Des Moines?”

“I was thinking about it,” replied Martha. “But, Des Moines is a small city. Once word got out that you were my cuckold, your life would not have been the same. I don’t think the neighbors would have accepted my imposition of a female dominated relationship. Your co-workers and friends would have made your life a living hell.”

“And it won’t be one here on Little Atlantic Island?”

“No. The people that live here do so because they accept the lifestyle of the island. Mr. Northridge vets everyone that comes to work for any of his companies. Even the police, fire personnel, highway department, and parks department are vetted. They accept their alpha or beta roles as designated by Mr. Northridge. I have the power; but, Mr. Northridge also knows that if he says _blow me_ , I will. If he demands my ass in the middle of a meeting, I will lift my skirt and bend over.”

“But that’s you. What about me?” asked Russell.

“You will find a place in this small society. You probably will be hired as an entry level accounts receivable or accounts payable clerk. If there is no positions available based upon your education, I suppose a position in one of the retail establishments will be offered to you. If you prove capable, Mr. Northridge may even give you key-holder status.”

“Key-holder status?”

“The key-holder is the person that opens and or closes the retail establishment. It is considered a very responsible position because the key-holder is responsible for counting and depositing all monies, as well as all inventory control. If that does not come to fruition, then there are two other possibilities. Working as a laborer in one of the warehouses which will not be easy for you. Or, working in one of the sissy brothels. Prostitution is an accepted way of earning a living on Small Atlantic Island. You will have the best of care and will be paid a fairly established fee for your services.”

“I’m not a fuckin’ prostitute. I’d rather die than be forced to service men for their sexual pleasure.”

Martha smiled at her husband. She knew he had no strength of character to take his own life. If Mr. Northridge decides to put him into a brothel, Russell will go willingly. She’d be surprised if he took his own life. Nodding knowingly, Martha said, “I will try to convince Mr. Northridge that you’re better suited to help him with his financials. I will tell you that you need to perform beyond his wildest expectations when he fucks you tomorrow. You have to show him that you are more than willing to accede to his wishes no matter how disgusting or disturbing it is to you sense of morality and decency. Remember, tomorrow morning you will be the center of attraction in his office. Executives have been invited to watch your humiliation as he fucks you up your sissy ass and makes it a pussy. You control the means to your own ends tomorrow.”

Russell muttered under his breath, “Fuck!!!”

Frowning, Martha asked, “What?”

More to himself than to his wife, “This is embarrassing.” He stood up to show his wife that his cock was erect. The small helmet head was pointing upwards and exposed over the top of the lace that surrounded the waist of the panties he was wearing.

“So, the thought of taking Mr. Northridge’s cock up your ass is making you respond sexually to what we are discussing?”

Chagrined and embarrassed, he responded, “Apparently.” He sat down shaken that his cock had given him away.

“I would gladly allow you to masturbate into the only receptacle that will for the rest of your life receive your sissy milk, but I think it would be best if you refrained from jerking off. I would be nice to see you spill your sissy milk as Mr. Northridge fucks your ass into a pussy. I’ve heard that sissies are looked upon with honor if they have an anal orgasm while being indoctrinated into their new life. The most impressive thing you can accomplish tomorrow is to spill your sissy milk at the same time Mr. Northridge fills your rectum with his cum. Think you can handle not jerking off tonight?”

“What are you saying to me? I am reading something sinister between the lines here Martha.”

“If Mr. Northridge decides you are not worthy, he will make you wear a chastity device. I do not know which type, but I’ve heard that he prefers ones that have a tube that is inserted into your urethra. The best way to show your ability to be a well-rounded sissy cocksucker would be to have a massive orgasm as he fucks you. We both know you will not ejaculate a huge amount of sissy milk, but by doing so as he is fucking you will help him decide your future. It has been whispered that if he takes a liking to you as a particularly sexy sissy, he will. . .”

“He will what?” cried Russell.

Martha sighed and said, “He will take you to his bed, fuck you like a woman, and he will suck your sissy clit so he can drink your sissy milk.”

“Jesus Martha!!! Where and when did you learn all of the sexual peccadilloes of your employer?”

The smile went from ear-to-ear. “I have been studying Russell. I have received e-mails that contained PDF instruction manuals and true life stories of life of the residents of Small Atlantic Island. I know close to everything I need to know to take control of the family and become a proud cuckoldress and lover to my employer. I have sucked his cock only once when he interviewed me; but as yet, I have not fucked him. You will be standing or kneeling by the bed when he takes me. In fact, it will be your job to make him hard and place him at the entrance to my body. He will enter me when you ask him to fuck me and confirm that you are accepting of your lowly cuckold role when you kiss his ass and suck his manly balls.”

Just to see her reaction, “And if I don’t?”

Martha smiled, but it was as frightening to him as seeing a person with a gun pointed at his head. “Then I suggest you do what I know you don’t have the balls to do. Go downstairs now and end your life. I assure you that your non-compliance that late in the initiation of your life as a lowly cock sucking sissy cuckold will result in a fucking by every alpha male non-stop until you beg forgiveness or plead for one of them to fuck you with a six-sided knife to end your life.”

“Would you like me to leave? I mean, die so you never have to deal with me ever again?”

“Funny you should ask that Russell. You’re not going to believe what I am about to tell you. I love you Russell. I have always loved you even when I was shown proof beyond a reasonable doubt that you are a crossdressing cocksucker. I want to see you raise my girls to become dominant women. I want to see you help Matthew to become a sissy that men and some women want to service them. I want to come home to find the house immaculate, the laundry done, the shopping completed, and you on your knees waiting for me to verbally humiliate you. I want to hear from my employer what a wonderful cuckold you are and that he continues to lust after your faggot ass.”

“That is a strange way to show me you love me Martha.”

“Realize that you are now in a female dominated relationship. Your cock and balls are not the end all and be all of my existence. I will have real men between my legs. You will earn the right to watch them fuck me. And, if agreed to by my lovers, they will allow you to clean their alpha cocks. The one thing you will have to do is to convince them that you are worthy to milk their cocks so they’ll masturbate in your sissy pussy so you may attain an orgasm. Like I said earlier, you do well by yourself tomorrow and you will not be required to wear a chastity device. My cunt belongs to Mr. Northridge. Your pussy can be owned by him or relegated to a whore’s shit pile in a brothel. Is that direct enough for you Russell?”

“Yes.”

“I’m tired and I want to go to bed,” said Martha. “You will sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. Tomorrow afternoon, if your pussy is not too sore, we will go to the furniture store and buy some pretty furniture for the maid’s suite just off the kitchen. You will move there as soon as the furniture is delivered.”

“You’re kidding. . .” was all Russell said.

“No I am not. As of this moment in time and when it is confirmed tomorrow, you will be nothing more than a cuckold sissy serving your Mistress and her daughters. You will never admonish or discipline the girls ever again. As they learn their roles in this family and their roles in their future, you will accept their humiliation and degradation of you as a man who is nothing more than a sissy cocksucker. Matthew will face the same subjugation as he grows into being a completely useless man.”

“Jesus Martha!!!”

“Get used to it Russell. I’m headed to bed and I suggest you do the same. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Martha rose from her seat, glowered at her sissy husband, and without saying a pleasant word, departed the breakfast area of the kitchen for her bedroom. Russell Martin’s hand slipped between his legs and before he realized what was happening ejaculated into his panties. He rose from his seat, put his sissy milk covered hand into his mouth, and made his way to the guest room for the night.


	3. Matthew, Marissa, and Meagan Attend School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martin children attend school for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The morning activity at the Miller house was decidedly different the morning after the children were instructed by their mother concerning their future lives on Little Atlantic Island. Matthew stood in front of his mother naked as the day he was born. His embarrassment was total and he tried and failed to keep his penis covered with his hands. With his mother standing over him and watching intently, he pulled on a pair of Marissa’s panties and a pair of pink with white bows knee high socks. When he turned around to show his mother how he looked, he was able to finish dressing in his boy’s clothing. The final straw was having to wear a wrist band that was red and imprinted with the word ‘UNAVAILABLE’ in black lettering.

Marissa and Meagan where surprised when their mother came into each of their rooms with small gift boxes. When each of them opened their box, they were surprised to find three pairs of very sexy red panties, red thigh high stockings, and a narrow red choker that had embroidered on it, ‘UNAVAILABLE’ in black lettering.

Both girls asked the same questions, “Why red and unavailable?”

Martha’s answer was simple, “Unavailable tells the alpha males and females that you are the property of Mr. Northridge. Red because it means stop. No one other than Mr. Northridge and me may touch you.”

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair. Russell was still in his baby doll as he made breakfast. Per his wife’s instructions after he had fed the children and got them on their way to school, he would retire to the bathroom, check his body for hair, take a sweet smelling bubble bath, oil his skin, and prepare his ass to become a pussy. Previous cleanings told him he would need to administer a minimum of four enemas to completely clean out his lower bowel. He shivered at the thought of Mr. Northridge presenting a shit covered cock for him to clean with his mouth. It also would put him in a lower position on the sissy totem pole because he had not performed the perfect rectum cleansing.

Once the children were fed and ready, he threw on some clothing so he could walk them to the bus stop. Since they were in elementary school, they were the first to be picked up as they started school the earliest. Russell could see Mathew’s unhappiness. Marissa and Meagan were walking on air. They knew that sometime soon they would become women, but what they didn’t know was how much it would hurt when Mr. Northridge unceremoniously shoved his huge cock into their prepubescent vaginas.

“Matthew,” said Russell as he walked the short distance to the bus stop with his arm around his son’s shoulders, “you’re a great kid. You have so much potential. Just try to accept what life has dealt you. I am trying with all my heart to make mommy see that you are not like me. . .”

Matthew looked up at his father and spat, “Yeah, I’m not a cocksucker, but, I will become one because you do not have the strength to put mommy in her place. If I hadn’t seen you dressed, sucking cock, and then being covered in cum, I would never have known it was you. But, here I am wearing a pair of Marissa’s panties and knee high socks with bows underneath my school clothing. Why don’t you just go away?”

“You know that is never going to happen,” said Russell. “You will learn or you will suffer the consequences. I am so sorry, but. . .”

“You’re a wimp and I’m going to be forced to become one too!!!”

“Your mother told me that you liked the picture of the cock she showed you. That you enjoyed looking at it when you masturbated. Is that not so?”

Shaking his head, Matthew said, “You’re a fuckin’ idiot. I’m not afraid to say that to you or used dirty words. I said what I said to placate the bitch. If I could, I’d run away. I don’t want to be here.”

“Guess you’ll make up your own mind, but if you decided to fight the inevitable, do not come crying to me because I will not give you the comfort you seek.”

Just as they arrived at the bus stop, Matthew said, “Fuck you dad!!!”

\-------------------------

The bus driver saw the chokers on Marissa and Meagan. He pointed to the seat directly behind him. The girls wanted to go to the back of the bus and was told in no uncertain terms to sit where he said or consequences would follow. When Matthew entered the bus, he stopped the boy and pointed to his pants. Matthew looked at him with a quizzical look on his face.

“Open them,” said the bus driver.”

“No way,” said Matthew.

The slap was hard enough to turn Matthew’s face and bring tears to his eyes. “Next time you talk back to me, I will strip you to your underwear, make you stand next to me, and greet all the children that get on the bus by saying, _‘Hi, I’m Matthew and I’m a sissy!!!’_. Now open your pants.”

With shaking hands, Matthew opened his pants. His sister’s pink panties were plainly obvious to the bus driver.

‘Unavailable sissies sit on the right in the back of the bus,” said the bus driver. “Watch and learn.”

“Learn what?” asked Matthew.

“Learn that, as soon as Mr. Northridge takes your ass as his,” said the bus driver, “sissies marked as _‘Available’_ sit on the left side and when told to suck the cocks of alpha boys when they are in need before school starts. You’ll learn.”

Five minutes after he sat down when the bus stopped at the next stop, two sissies walked to the back of the bus and sat on the left side. As the bus pulled away, one of the older boys from Matthew’s stop, rose from his seat, and walked to the back of the bus. He pointed to the younger sissy boy sitting next to the window. The two boys exchanged places. Matthew’s mouth dropped open when the sissy opened the older boy’s pants and began to suck his cock. Nothing was said by either. The bus driver checked the large horizontal mirror above his head, nodded, and returned his gaze to the roadway. The other children just kept their eyes in front of them. The act of fellatio was completed when the older boy growled, “Swallow my load you fuckin’ sissy faggot.”

The younger sissy gobbled down the cum that was spewed into his mouth. Per life on the island, when he was done, he opened his mouth, and showed the older boy that he had indeed swallowed his cum load. That was when the boy smiled and returned to his seat.

\-------------------------

Little Atlantic Island Elementary School was the third building of the three that made up the public school campus on the island. Technically, the schools were private, but everyone on the island considered them public because they were free and no child of a resident was turned away. The elementary school taught kindergarten to fifth grade, the middle school taught sixth through eighth, and the high school taught ninth through the twelfth grade. Except for the high school, all educators in the elementary and middle schools were women. The classes were co-educational, but subtly divided by designated alpha and beta children.

Matthew’s fifth grade class had slightly more girls than boys. Of the girls, there were more dominant girls than submissive girls. The boys were close to evenly divided. With the addition of Matthew, the sissy boys were one more than the designated alpha boys.

Mrs. Wilder stopped Matthew just as he entered the classroom. She allowed the rest of her children to go to their seats. She surveyed her class and when they saw the stern look on her face to a children quieted down and focused their attention on her.

“Matthew Martin,” said Mrs. Wilder, “you are to answer my questions truthfully. If you do not, I will send you to the principal’s office where you will have to explain to him why you should not be punished. You will also do as I command. Understood?”

“Yes Mrs. Wilder,” said Matthew. He knew her name from the assignment sheet his mother had received from the school.

“Move to the front of the class and stand in front of my desk.”

Matthew scared and unsure of what she was going to make him do, did as she commanded.

“When you were at the ball field yesterday, did your father meet Mr. Northridge?”

“Yes.”

“Did you meet Mr. Northridge?”

“Yes.”

“Who else was there?”

“My mother and my twin sisters,” replied Matthew.

“Matthew, take off your shirt, pants, and shoes.”

His eyes flew open and he was about to say something, when for the second time that morning his face was unceremoniously slapped. He took one step back, regained his balance and composure, and with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks removed his shirt, pants, and shoes. He did not look at his classmates nor did he look at Mrs. Wilder. He stared at the floor.

“Whose panties are you wearing?” asked Mrs. Wilder.

“My sister’s.”

“Which sister? Don’t you have twin sisters?”

Matthew wanted to just beg his way out of his humiliation, but knew if he tried to ask for some relief from his embarrassment, he would either be physically punished or sent to the principal’s office. There was no way he was going to get out of the situation he was in. If he tried to fight, he would only be punished and it could be severe.

“I am wearing my younger sister’s panties and knee high socks,” he replied in a soft voice.

Mrs. Wilder raised her voice, “LOUDER!!!”

Matthew tried but failed to see an end to the beginning of his life as a sissy. He straightened his back, looked at Mrs. Wilder, and said in a strong voice, “I am wearing my younger sister’s panties and knee high socks.”

“What is on your left wrist?”

Matthew looked at the bracelet and said, “I believe it tells everyone that I am not available as a sexual partner until Mr. Northridge trains me.”

The dominant girls and alpha boys erupted in applause. The submissive girls and sissy boys did not react to Matthew’s answer.

“Quiet down class,” said Mrs. Wilder. “Matthew Martin, until such time as you are trained and are wearing girl’s clothing all the time, when you enter this classroom you will remove your boy’s clothing. In the corner are cubbies and that is where your boy’s clothing will be stored. Also, in the corner are several pairs of training heels. Go and try one a pair at a time until you find one that fits. That pair will be reserved for you and you will wear them all day every day. If you cannot accomplish that simple task, then Stacey Norris will administer fifteen strokes of the cane to your bare bottom.”

Stacey Norris smiled from ear-to-ear. To be chosen to administer corporal punishment to a yet untrained sissy was an accomplishment. She knew that her hard work had begun to pay dividends.

Matthew Martin went to the corner and placed his boy’s clothing into an already labelled cubby. It had his name with a red line though it which signaled that it is not his sissy name. He tried on several pairs of two inch heels. On the third try, he found a pair that fit comfortably. He tried to walk back to the center of the classroom and had to stop several times to regain his balance. He could see the alpha boys and dominant girls laughing at him. He looked to Mrs. Wilder and with his eyes begged for help.

“Stand tall and push your backside out. You need to balance your body over the shoes. Start slowly and you will gain confidence as you walk with your sissy pussy pushed back,” said Mrs. Wilder.

Matthew nodded his head. He wanted to scream that he did not have a pussy, but knew in time he would. He took small steps and as he moved to the center of the room gained some confidence walking in his first pair of heels.

“Take your seat. It has your last name only as you do not have a sissy name yet,” said Mrs. Wilder.

Matthew walked to the back of the classroom and took his assigned seat. His whole being was sliding into a vacuity of depression. In Iowa he was a star pitcher and had the eyes of several hot girls on his body. Here, he was a pitcher, but his ability to throw a baseball was meaningless. The only thing that mattered was how soon he would be trained by Mr. Northridge so the alpha males could use him for their sexual pleasure. Inside, his mind and body cringed with the pain and humiliation of becoming a sissy.

Down the hall and around the corner, Marissa and Meagan entered their second grade class. Mrs. Johnson stopped the girls. She allowed the remainder of the children to enter the class room. As every class was set up in the elementary school, dominant and alpha children were seated in the front and submissive and sissies were seated in the rear. Mrs. Johnson knew the girls had not yet been to see Mr. Northridge. Therefore, she had no idea as to whether or not they would be defined as dominant or submissive. Until such time, she would keep them between both designations and to accomplish that she would have them display at the beginning of class their panties, thigh highs, and training heels.

The Small Atlantic Island school system exceeded both Federal and state criteria for educational standards. The island also had a small university that was accredited to confer bachelors, masters, and PhDs in several disciplines. The only degrees not attainable on Small Atlantic Island were medical and legal. The only out of the mainstream education administered by the school system dealt with a child’s sexuality. Once the Northridge family determined the family’s status on the island, the children began their intensive sexual training after their weekend living at the Northridge compound.

From this day forward, Matthew, as he would be known as until Mr. Northridge gave him his sissy name, would be sexually educated to accept his homosexuality and sissy lifestyle. Marissa and Meagan, unless otherwise noted, would be trained to be dominant like their mother. Their education would be twofold. First they would learn to serve as a submissive until such time they are designated to start the second phase of their sexual training. The second part entails them learning to be dominant from having lived as a sexual submissive. One out of ten girls did not complete the training to become a dominant. Those girls, like their male sissy counterparts, were sent to one of the island’s brothels to serve the residents.


	4. Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell's background, marriage, and hidden desire(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

Martha and Russell Martin were picked up by one of Mr. Northridge’s automobiles. The driver was the owner’s primary chauffeur. He smiled politely when Martha and Russell exited the house and entered the rear passenger compartment of the stretch Cadillac limousine. The drive to the main corporate office took just under ten minutes. Russell held Martha’s hand the entire ride, but nothing was said by either of them.

When the children were out of the house, Russell asked permission to use the master bedroom bath to prepare for meeting Mr. Northridge. Martha agreed. He did not need bring a robe or clothing. His nudity would not pose any problems as his wife expected him to be unclothed when at home. Under the granite countertop of the vanity he found Nair for Men, a razor, new blades, and several cans of women’s shaving cream. He checked his body in the full length mirrors in Martha’s walk-in closet. The three mirror configuration gave him the ability to see his back as well as his buttocks. Buttocks that would after this morning be called his pussy lips. There were a few spots that needed touching up, but he decided to use the Nair for Men on his legs and arms. His genitals and the area around his anus would be shaved.

Twenty-five minutes after he entered the master bathroom, Russell exited. His skin tingled form the women’s body and skin lotion he applied. He was pleasantly surprised at the smell and the softness of his skin. He checked his chest and if otherwise decided, he hoped that he would not have to take low dose estrogen hormones, although the idea of having breast pleased him. It pleased him so much, his cock twitched and began to grow. Russell stopped his ego sissy building admiration of his tall thin body so he would not ejaculate without any physical stimulation of his penis.

Martha was not in the room and he knew she demanded that she be the final arbiter of his hairlessness and smoothness. “Martha,” he called, “I’m ready for your inspection.”

Martha returned to what would forever be known as her bedroom after this morning not dressed, but not naked. She stepped up to Russell and moved him into a better light. She started with his face and moved down the front of his body. His genitals were lifted and inspected. She then moved down the front of his legs. She nodded approvingly and said, “Turn around and bend over. Open your sissy pussy for my inspection.”

Russell did as she said. He turned, bent over, and used his thin fingers to open the cheeks of his ass.

Martha ran her fingers through the cleft and cooed as she felt no hair. The space Mr. Northridge’s cock would slide through later that morning was a soft and velvety as the interior of a woman’s vagina. Martha said, “Stand and face me.”

Russell again followed her orders.

“How many enemas?”

“I took extra care Martha. I gave myself five full enemas. I am totally clean. If Mr. Northridge exits my ass, sorry, my pussy with any fecal matter on my ‘ _Master’_ , I will be surprised.”

“Good girl,” said Martha. She saw her husband blush for the first time. Then she said, “You know the moment Mr. Northridge coats your rectum with his seed you will never be known as Russell. I do not know what he is going to name you, but all of your life’s documents will be changed to reflect your new name. And, finally, you will never utter my name. From the moment you feel his cock explode inside you, I will be known as Mistress.”

“Yes Mistress,” he said showing his wife that he understood and accepted his diminished position in their marriage.

“You also know in time both Marissa and Meagan will have the same rights as I do over you and Matthew.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Where are the clothes you picked out for today’s deflowering?”

“They are in my room Mistress.”

“Well, let’s go get you dressed.”

When Martha saw the clothing her soon to be consecrated sissy bitch chose to wear, she knew she would have to dress him. “I’m sorry Russell, but the clothing you have chosen will not please Mr. Northridge nor does it please me. Wait here, I knew I would need to prepare clothing for you.”

Six minutes later Martha returned with three boxes and a shoe box. She placed them on the bed and opened the smaller one. She took out a pair of white lace panties, a matching bra, and sheer white lace top thigh high stockings.

Russell’s jaw dropped when he saw the lingerie. “White? White, like I am marrying him?”

Martha smiled, her eyes twinkled, and she licked her lips just before she put the lingerie on the bed. She then opened the larger box and pulled out her wedding dress.

“You’re not going to ask me to wear your wedding dress,” stated Russell not even thinking what he said was a question.

“Of course I am,” chortled Martha. “Today you are going to give up your masculinity for the rest of your life. It is one-hundred percent appropriate that you lose it in the dress I wore when we were married. Thankfully, it is not a traditional wedding dress. You will look absolutely smashing in it and Mr. Northridge will see it as your total commitment to being his sissy bitch.”

Not really trusting his wife, Russell asked, “Is it really your wedding dress?”

“Yes. With a few minor changes.” She put it on the bed, picked up the panties and held them out to her shocked husband. “Take these and put them on.”

Russell did as his wife asked. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed. She took him into the master bedroom so she could show him how he looked. When Russell stood in front of the mirrors in her walk-in closet, he damn near fainted. Her dress fit him perfectly. So perfect, that one could only think it was made for him and not Martha.

“See how it shows your beautiful legs, hips, and fake breasts,” said Martha. “All we need to finish the look is the shoulder length auburn hair wig I have for your head. Of course, makeup and because you look so charming, I will do up your face for you.”

Russell Martin was emotionally torn. He knew he was bisexual since he was young, but never really pursued his hidden sexuality until he was in college. As a youngster, he did fool around trying on friend’s sister’s stolen panties, but he did not start dressing until he attended college. He serviced his first cock on a bet from a friend when he was dressed enfemme. He was immediately taken with the texture of the cock that was sliding in and out of his mouth. To his amazement, the act that sealed the deal for him was the forceful ejaculation and taste of his friend’s cum. Now he stood in front of his wife wearing a slightly modified wedding dress that was exactly like the one she wore when they were married. Russell wanted to be a man, but knew inside his emotional state was that of a feminized sissy cuckold and today he was going to be taken by a man anally for the first time in his life.

“Martha,” he said in a quiet little boy’s voice, “I’m so afraid. I don’t really want to become his sissy bitch. I know you have known for quite a while that I have been . . .” He paused, looked at his visage in the mirrors, sighed, and continued, “I look so fuckin’ beautiful, but I’m so afraid of being penetrated by Mr. Northridge’s humongous cock. Is there any way you can convince him to allow us to adjust me to. . .”

Martha stopped him by touching his face. “All girls have trepidation the first time they have intercourse. I believe the number of girls that do it without fear is miniscule. I am completely in tune with your fears. I know Mr. Northridge will not be gentle with you. It will hurt. It may hurt so terribly that you’ll piss yourself. All I can say to you is that over time you will become used to the initial penetration and love the feeling of his cock inside your body. If it will make you feel any better, I will cry inside for you. That is how much I love you Russell.”

Thankfully he his face was not already made up because the tears of shame and fear he was trying to contain rolled down his cheeks. He looked at Martha and could not move. Her telling him that she would cry inside as he was used anally for the first time broke his heart. Hearing her tell him that she loved him only added insult to his emotional state. He just stood still not knowing what to say or do.

Martha smiled, a smile of knowledge based upon her first time with a boy when she was but a teenager, and took Russell’s hand. She guided him to her make-up table. She pulled the chair back and without being told watched Russell sit. Martha combed his hair back and put a wig cap on his head that would hold the auburn wig in place. She turned on the make-up light, smiled lovingly, and began the process of making up her husband’s face.

First she applied facial moisturizer and lip balm. Next she applied small amounts of foundation around his eyes, over his eyelids, and around his nose. She blended the foundation and then used a large soft brush to apply a powder to take the shine away from the foundation. His eyes were next. To them she applied powder and blended it on his eyelids and below to accept the eye color she had anticipated using. Curling of his eyelashes and the application of mascara came next. His eyebrows where thin so she did not have to do anything with them. Blush was added to give his cheeks some color. In the mirror they looked rosy which is the look she wanted to attain. The last step was to apply lipstick to Russell’s lips. She specifically chose a bright red color. She crinkled her eyes as she applied the lipstick because it made his lips look like the lips of a twenty dollar whore. The application of the shoulder length auburn wig to his head finished the makeup process.

Martha looked at her husband’s face and whistled. “My fuckin’ God,” she said, “but you look so fuckin’ hot. Really Russell, you should have been born a female. Go look at yourself in the mirrors.”

Russell returned to the mirrors in her walk-in closet. He knew to put on the five inch white satin heels. When he saw his body dressed in a white wedding dress, he swooned. He turned his hips to admire his ass. His hands pressed the front of the dress and his hips. As any woman would, he moved his legs to accentuate either the left or right side and hip of his body. His legs looked exquisite in the sheer satin stockings. The length of the dress changed slightly due the height of the heels he was wearing. The hem line of the white satin and lace wedding dress just covered his backside and crotch. He smiled and thought, _‘If I were a well hung man, my cock would hang past the bottom of this dress.’_

“What time to we have to be at Mr. Northridge’s office? And, are we going to the corporate headquarters?” asked Russell.

Martha looked at her watch, “We have to be there shortly. I will get dressed and meet you downstairs. Yes, we are going to the corporate offices.”

Russell nodded knowingly as he exited the master bedroom for the downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Martha walked into the kitchen where Russell waited. He looked up from the newspaper and sat stunned in his seat. Martha was dressed exactly as he was down to the shoes and the auburn shoulder length wig.

“Time to go girlfriend,” said Martha.

Russell stood, hesitated, and meekly followed Martha out to the waiting limousine.


	5. Mr. Northridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Northridge begins the public humiliation of the Martin couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The main corporate office building was situated next to the leeward side of the island. From the front it was a building that defied explanation. The building was shaped so any individual entering would see the letter ‘L’. On the right or most vertical side of the building was five stories high. To the right the extended portion of the letter was one story high. From the parking lot, an individual could see that the roof of the one story section also acted as an outdoor patio. During the winter months, it was secured and part of it was covered to allow use of the gas grills and fireplaces. The entire building was constructed in red brick except for the side that was Mr. Northridge’s office suite.

The office suite side was double the width of the six story part. It ran the entire length of the building from front to rear. Entrance to the suite was gained by entering the atrium of the main building, making a right, and entering a pneumatic glass sliding door. Just outside the door was the desk of Mr. Northridge’s security detail and his personal administrative assistant.

The limousine pulled up to the main entrance and the driver opened the door on the passenger side to allow Martha and Russell to exit the vehicle. They walked to the main entrance and the door automatically opened. Since Martha’s office was in this building she knew the door would open automatically. She also knew to turn to her right and make her way to the entrance to Mr. Northridge’s office suite. The security guards at the entrance to the six story part of the executive building nodded and did not stop Martha’s movement to the entrance to their employer’s office.

Valerie Thostenson smiled and said, “Please wait and I will announce your arrival.”

Martha had seen Mr. Northridge’s administrative assistant several times, but she never truly looked at the young woman. She was tall, big boned, long legged, and had a set of breasts that probably needed a custom made bra to hold them. Martha did not respond verbally. She nodded her head as she heard Valerie announce their arrival.

The double sized pneumatic door slid open. Valerie smiled and waved Martha and Russell into Mr. Northridge’s inner sanctum. Just as they crossed the threshold, the pneumatic door slid shut. Both Martha and Russell heard the clank of the automatic locks securing the door.

Martha looked around the office and saw people she knew and a few she did not. Just as she was about to step further into the office, Mr. Northridge stood from behind his desk, and said, “”My, my, don’t you two just look darling. Please, tell me all about it.”

“I decided to do something different and special for you on this special day, Mr. Northridge,” said Martha. Russell stood quietly by her side trying not to look around the office or at the other people in attendance. “Russell is wearing a modified copy of the dress I wore at our wedding. I am wearing my wedding dress, but I have altered the length to be like the one Russell is wearing. Beneath the dresses, we are wearing the same lingerie. I made up his face for him knowing how I would make up mine. We are both wearing shoulder length auburn colored natural hair wigs. On our feet are the same shoes – white satin six inch heels.”

“I knew you were a very intelligent lady Mrs. Martin,” said Mr. Northridge, “but you have outdone yourself. I am truly excited and will readily admit that no one has ever done what you have today.”

Martha blushed, “Thank you Mr. Northridge.”

Mr. Northridge pointed to a large area in front of his ornate antique desk. “Please come over here.”

Both Martha and Russell began to move when Mr. Northridge said, “Not you Russell. You stay where you are for now.”

Martha moved to the spot where Mr. Northridge wanted her to stand. To her left was an area that could only be considered a lounge. Large leather couches, love seats, and chairs surrounded several coffee tables. Interspaced were matching leather ottomans. Near the windows were bar height table tops with two or four chairs surrounding them. The hardwood floor was covered with an extremely large area rug. As she gazed around the huge room, Martha could see that all of the walls were comprised of floor to ceiling glass. She realized anyone walking around that side of the building could see directly into Mr. Northridge’s office. There were not shades or curtains on the windows.

“Martha,” said Mr. Northridge, “I would like to introduce four very special people to you.”

Martha did not say a word.

“First, the love of my life; my wife Abigail Alyssa Northridge.”

Mrs. Northridge stepped next to her husband. She was 5’10” in her stocking feet. Thin and amazingly svelte for a woman that had three children. Her 38 year old face had not seemed to age. She looked more like 18 than she did 38. She did not hide her sexuality behind matronly clothing. She stood in front of Martha, and the rest of the guests, wearing a strapless little black dress. It was plain, short in length, but very obvious that it was not a cheap imitation of a top-of-the-line designer. On her ears and around her neck were diamonds that had to have a value of more than one million dollars. On each of her fingers, including her thumbs, where simple gold bands. She nodded to Martha and then to her husband.

“Second, my first born, Joshua James Northridge age 18.”

Joshua moved from the lounge area to stand next to his mother. He was just an inch shorter than his father. His clothing accentuated his tight, but not overly muscular body. Like his father, the size of his genitals was plainly visible. He nodded to Martha, but did not smile.”

“Third, my second born, Johnathan Jules Northridge age 16.

Johnathan moved from his seat in the lounge area to stand next to his older brother. He was the same height as Joshua and had the same Northridge genetic masterpiece hidden behind his jeans. He smiled at Martha, licked his lips, and nodded to his father.”

“Fourth, my third born, Jamie Jennifer Northridge age 12.”

The preteen youth came from behind one of the executives standing in the lounge area. She was dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans, a small halter top, and a pair of four inch platform heels. She stopped in front of her father, kissed him on each cheek, and went to stand by her brother Johnathan. Jamie looked at Martha, smiled, and without any shame pointed to her crotch and licked her lips. She smiled, crinkled her eyes, and nodded.

Mr. Northridge stepped forward, swung his right arm from his side, and pointed to his family. He looked hard into Martha’s eyes and said, “My wife and every one of my spawn will have you. They will first have to ask my permission, but after a period of time as yet undetermined, they will have unfettered access to you. As a Corporate Board Member and Executive Council member, your body belongs to the Northridge family.”

Martha smiled at each and every one standing in front of her. She intentionally licked her lips before she spoke. “To the members of the Northridge family, I pledge my body to you. I have taken the position of Chief Information Officer to correct errors and omissions of the previous CIOs. I understand completely and accept my authority as an executive of the Northridge Companies, but more importantly, I have signed my contract with the knowledge that I will also provide whatever sexual pleasure any and all of you request. It will be my honor to bring pleasure to each and every one of you.”

Abigail Northridge spoke, “Martha Martin, I stand here looking at you and wondering what it would be like to have your face between my legs sucking my superior pussy. But, to be totally honest, I’m not interested in you. Maybe someday in the near future, I will, but I state emphatically, as the wife of Nathaniel Norman Northridge, that your daughters, Marissa and Meagan, will attend to my needs before they move forward with their sexual education.”

Stunned, but not showing her anger at what she just heard, Martha stated, “As you wish Mrs. Northridge. I am here at the pleasure of the Northridge family. Please inform me when you want either or both of them to attend to you and I shall bring them to you personally.”

Abigail stepped forward, raised her tight pencil skirt, and said, “Kneel and kiss your _Mistress_.”

Martha, not really into pussy, moved her dress to allow her body to sink to her knees, leaned forward, and kissed Abigail Northridge’s bare pussy.

“Stand and recognize me as your superior,” commanded Abigail.

Shaken because she did not see herself having to bow to Abigail Northridge, Martha Martin looked directly into her boss’ wife’s eyes and said, “I, Martha Martin, acknowledge your superiority over me. I will unhesitatingly serve you and your pussy as my _Mistress_.”

Abigail stepped back and nodded to her husband. He expected something from his wife, but her claiming the Martin daughters for her own before he had a chance to take their virginity meant that he would have to have a discussion with his wife. _‘I will let her suck their pussy once or twice,’_ he thought, _‘but it will be my cock and not some synthetic dildo that breaks the Martin girl’s cherries. She may be my wife, but I own her. And in a moment’s notice she can be relegated to a brothel on the island.’_

“Thank you Abigail,” said Mr. Northridge with a very slight edge to his voice. “Please return to the lounge section of my office.” Once they were standing with the others, Mr. Northridge said, “Russell Martin, please step forward.”

Russell did as he was asked. He stopped next to his wife and tried to take her hand, but she refused to take his hand into hers.

“Martha,” said Norman Northridge, “do you wish to take part in your husband’s deflowering? Or, would you rather watch and know that when he ejaculates his sissy milk onto the Document of Sissy Indenture, he will no longer be a man.”

“If it pleases you,” said Martha, “I would prefer to help you by suckling your perfect balls as you masturbate using my sissy husband’s ass. I want to kneel between your strong legs, watch your testicles rise, and your urethra pulse as you fill Russell with the first, of what I hope will be many, ropes of alpha male cum. It would also please me if you would allow me to hold your magnificent manhood to present to my no longer cherry sissy to clean for, again what I hope will be, the first of many times.”

Nathaniel Northridge looked at his wife and saw a begrudgingly positive response to Martha’s request. Martha Martin dressed her husband like no other wife when presenting him for his initiation into a life of sissy sex, but her desire to help, in a way no other wife expressed, solidified his reason for bringing her into his company as a top tier executive.

“Russell Martin,” said Mr. Northridge, “please turn and tell the gathered executives a little about yourself.”

Russell closed his eyes, turned to his right, and said, “I am Russell Martin. I am married to Martha Martin. We have three children. Matthew, 10. Marissa and Megan, identical twins, 7. I have a MBA and CPA. I have followed my wife to Small Atlantic Island so she may have an opportunity to spread her wings and prove to Mr. Northridge that she is the best-of-the-best when it comes to Information Technology. I am here, dressed as I am, to accept my role in our newly conformed family. I serve at the wish of my wife and Mistress. Prior to coming to Small Atlantic Island, I tried and it is plainly obvious that I have failed at keeping my sissy desires in the closet. Yesterday evening to my surprise, Mr. Northridge came to my daughter’s softball game. There in front of my family, forced by Mr. Northridge to dress as a sissy whore, I sucked Mr. Northridge’s cock. Per Mr. Northridge’s instructions, I allowed my wife to hold his manhood and my new ‘ _Master’_ , as he spewed his cum all over my face. I walked home behind my wife with my son at my side and saw the reaction of many of the residents of the island. I need not elucidate on the actions of the alpha families as I believe you all know what obscene motions they made. I am here today, dressed in a copy of my wife’s wedding dress, to lose my anal virginity and my masculinity. I openly admit to accepting my status as a cuckold sissy, cocksucker, wimp, faggot, and most of all, a vessel for alpha males to use either or both of my orifices to relieve their need to experience an orgasm.”

Without any prompting from Mr. Northridge, the gathered guests broke out into applause. Russell saw genuine smiles on their faces. He also witnessed each male grab his crotch and point to it when the applause stopped. The few women that were there simply mouthed, _‘faggot’_ to his face.

“Thank you everyone, but time is getting on and I know we all have work to return to, so, Russell, please ask your wife for permission to have your ‘ _Master’_ use you.”

“Mistress Martha,” said Russell in a small feminine voice, “do I have your permission to lose my masculinity by giving my ass to my new ‘ _Master’_?”

Martha decided to play a game. “I can’t hear you Russell. What did you ask me?”

His face grew flush and then red with shame and anger, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. With a loud voice near a scream, Russell cried out, “Mistress Martha, do I have your permission to lose my masculinity by giving my ass to my new ‘ _Master’_?”

“Now why in God’s name would I have to give you permission to have your ass fucked like the sissy you want to be?” said Martha rhetorically. She turned to Mr. Northridge and said, “He is all yours sir. I want to work here. I want to make your IT Departments the best in the world. I want to serve you. I willing give my children to you. Please, fuck him so he can sign his Document of Sissy Indenture.”

Nathaniel Northridge moved and guided Russell to the lounge area. He eyed two areas that would provide a place for him to butt fuck Nathaniel Martin for the first time. He decided to use one of the bar height tables near the windows. He also decided to keep the windows clear rather than making them opaque. As they stopped in front of the high top table, Nathaniel whispered, “Russell I really wish you will enjoy my cock, because I really love your ass. Show me how good you can be and I promise to take care of you.”

“May I ask how?”

“By giving you all the cock you can take,” said Mr. Northridge. “I’m not in love with you. All I want is a tight sissy pussy to masturbate my cock. You’re a fuckin’ faggot. You’re going to lick my balls as I fuck your Mistress. The ultimate humiliation is not making you watch me fuck your daughters, but to make you prepare your son’s ass with your tongue. Now, tell me what you are again?”

“I’m your bitch,” said Russell. “My ass will become your pussy today.”

“Do you do this willingly?”

“If I say no, you’ll hurt me. My wife wants this and I love my wife to death. So, bend me over, pull down my panties, and insert your alpha male cock into my ass. I promise you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Loud enough for everyone to hear, “YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE. I’M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR ASS HERE. THE CONTRACT IS ON MY DESK AND THAT IS WHERE YOU’RE GOING TO SIGN IT WITH YOUR SISSY MILK. THEN I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR WIFE BRING YOU HERE BY THIS TABLE AND OFFER YOUR NEWLY CONSECRATED PUSSY TO MY EXECUTIVES.”

Mr. Northridge grabbed Russell by his arm and guided him back to his desk. He pointed to the computer generated document that lay on his desk. Russell positioned his body by the side of the desk. His back was to the lounge. Mr. Northridge pushed Russell on his back until he bent at the waist. When Russell was bent over, he turned to the invited personnel and said, “Gather round. Watch as I butt fuck this faggot until he cries and begs me to coat his new pussy with my seed.”

The executives moved closer while the members of the Northridge family remained seated in the lounge section of the office. Mrs. Northridge took Martha by the arm and said, “You said you wanted to help your husband, but I want you to help me. I need someone to suck my pussy. And, that is what I want you to do while my husband fucks the shit out of the faggot you’re married to. Join me, except I’ll be sitting and you’ll be kneeling between my legs.”

“But. . .” was all Martha got out of her mouth before Mrs. Northridge slapped her across the face. The sound of her hand making contact with Martha’s face was loud enough to turn everyone’s head including her husband.

When Nathaniel saw Martha kneeling in front of his wife, he knew Abigail wanted no part of seeing him fuck Martha’s husband. He screamed, “RELEASE HER NOW YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT OR I WILL WRAP YOUR LABIA AROUND YOUR EARS!!!”

Abigail Northridge pushed Martha back, stood, and yelled back, “FUCK YOU NATHANIEL NORTHRIDGE!!! YOU DON’T FUCKIN’ OWN ME!!! I DON’T NEED TO WATCH YOUR FUCK ANOTHER MAN’S ASS. I WANT HIS WIFE TO SUCK MY PUSSY SO I MAY ENJOY MYSELF AS YOU FUCK HER HUSBAND!!!”

Thankfully for Nathaniel his pants were not down around his knees or ankles. He forgot about Russell. He strode over to his wife, grabbed her by the throat, and growled, “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??? I MADE YOU BITCH!!! YOU LIVE IN THE LAP OF LUXURY BECAUSE OF ME. YOU’RE PARENTS ARE DIRT BAGS!!!”

Before she could answer, Nathaniel Northridge slapped his wife across the face. He used his free hand to grab her by the waist and with the hand around her neck, he lifted her horizontal and pressed her above his head. Abigail Northridge was so frightened by her husband’s reaction to her forcing Martha to kneel and pleasure her while he fucked her husband, she did not fight his anger. With a single movement, Nathaniel tossed his wife across the lounge section of the room. She landed on the floor with a thud and did not move. His children sat frozen on the couch where he picked his wife up from.

He turned to his oldest son and growled, “Take that bitch home and don’t let her out of your sight. The limo is outside.” He pointed to his other children and growled with an insane lilt to his voice, “You also. Get the fuck out. I will deal with you when I get home.”

Frustrated by his wife’s asinine jealousy, Nathaniel turned to the rest of his executives and said, “Get the fuck out. Go to work. Make me some money.”

The eleven executives knew better than to stand-up to an angry Mr. Northridge. They did not answer. To a person, they looked down at the floor as they exited through the opening pneumatic doors. Once outside his office, they relaxed and one of Mr. Northridge’s closest advisors and president of the largest company said aloud to no one in particular, “That was a first. Physically manhandling his wife in front of employees and his children. Martha Martin is going to be someone to watch out for.”

Once the pneumatic doors closed, Nathaniel Northridge, with a smile on his face, stepped over to Martha and gently took her by her right biceps. He guided her to a space between two bar height tables. With the ease of a gentle lover, he pushed her back against the windows, slipped his right hand under her dress, pulled down her panties, and cupped her vagina.

Martha knew what was coming and wiggled her legs to get the panties to slide further down so she could kick them off. She looked for Russell and found him standing next to Mr. Northridge’s antique desk. Their eyes met, he nodded knowingly. She quickly raised her right hand and wiggled a finger for him to come to her. To her surprise he remained standing by the antique desk.

Nathaniel felt between Martha’s legs. The heat and wetness of her pussy told him she was ready, willing, and able to take him into her body. He did not caress her pussy. He did not say any words of endearment to her. He opened his belt, drew down the zipper, and let his pants fall to the floor. His cock sprung out from his body. Nathaniel Northridge never wore underwear. If you asked him why, he would say, _‘why encumber access to my cock’_.

He took both hands and raised Martha’s wedding dress as far up as he could. He pushed his leg between hers to open them. He leaned in and placed his mouth near her ear and whispered, “Why fuck your sissy husband, when I can have you. Take my cock and put it in you. Show me you want to be fucked by a real man.”

Martha Martin sighed, reached for his cock, and slid the huge head between her labia. She knew it would not enter her without her raising her legs. She pressed her back against the floor-to-ceiling window and raised her legs so they were surrounding Mr. Northridge’s waist.

He took the cue. He unceremoniously pushed his cock into Martha’s cunt. She groaned more in pain than in pleasure. She felt her vaginal orifice stretch around the head and literally snap closed around the shaft after the head penetrated her. Mr. Northridge took control of their mating. He pulled his head back, looked into her eyes, and used his cock to make his statement of ownership of her body. He fucked her relentlessly. Each inward stroke went into Martha’s cunt the full length of his manhood. He would pull out so just the head was in her hole. After fucking her hole hard for at least five minutes, he pushed his cock into her and paused.

“I am so happy that I am fucking you,” whispered Nathaniel.

“And, I am happier that you are fucking me,” moaned Martha. “My cunt is yours. You’ll never have to ask a second time when you want something from me.” She moved her hands to his cheeks, pressed them against his skin, and said, “Fuck me like you want to fuck my daughters.”

“Jesus,” groaned Nathaniel. “I am in love with them. Tall and thin with long straight hair. When I saw their hairless pussies at the ball fields I knew I had to at least smell them. I so want to fuck them. All of their holes. Just as I am going to fuck you.”

He pulled his cock back and rammed it home. Martha groaned in pain as the largest cock she had ever had inside her pressed home to its full length. Nathaniel was impressed with the softness of Martha’s thighs and the velvety feeling of the interior of her cunt. As he fucked her, he thought, _‘How sweet and tight she is considering she pushed three babies out of her hole. When I saw her I knew she had to be a great fuck. Up against the windows and throwing her hips at me as if she was lying on her back.’_

As her vagina grew used to the length and width of her lover’s cock, Martha began to respond as she hoped she would. Her pussy flooded with her sexual juices. Her sexually stimulated mind and body began to respond to being fucked by a real man. Time was standing still for her, as Mr. Northridge used her hole not to make love but to masturbate his need to empty his balls into her warm cum receptacle. Then she felt it. Her cunt began to spasm around his thrusting member.

“I’m cumming!!!” she cried. “I’m cumming!!! Fuck me!!! Give me your cock!!!”

“Take it you fuckin’ bitch!!!” growled Nathaniel as his cock slammed into and out of his Chief Information Officer’s fuck hole. “I can feel you!!! Milk my cock with your velvety smooth vagina!!! Tell me you want me more than anything on the face of the earth!!!”

Martha did not believe what she had just heard come out of Mr. Northridge’s mouth. Men say the weirdest things when they are embedded in the body of a woman, but to ask her to tell him she wanted him more than anything else surprised her. She shook her head in disbelief as she said, “Make me yours. Take me home and fuck me in your bed. I will leave my family for you!!!”

“Yes!!!” groaned Nathaniel.

Martha’s cunt started a new orgasmic spasm. She was so hot and sexually stimulated by telling her boss she would leave her husband and children for him. All she knew was how she felt at that very moment.

“Fuck me!!!” she cried. “Spew your cum in my fuck hole. That is why I am here!!! Fuck me!!!”

Nathaniel Northridge felt his balls rise. He saw the look on Martha’s face as the shaft of his cock hardened and the head expanded. They both knew what was going to happen in a matter of seconds. Then she felt it. His cock pulsed against the walls of her vagina. He pressed his manhood in as far as it could go each time he ejaculated.

“God, what a fuck!!!” he cried as he pressed and pushed eight strong ropes of Northridge cum into her warm living receptacle for Mr. Northridge’s scum.

Martha held on to him as he came down from his orgasm. She closed her eyes and whispered, “I could fall in love with you, if I haven’t already.”

It did not take long for Mr. Northridge to recover. He heard what she said and it registered. He fucked her instead of her husband. He had gotten pissed off at his wife for the first time ever in front of his employees because of her open jealousy of Martha. Abigail Northridge would have to crawl to him and explain her behavior. If she didn’t, he had absolutely no compunction about tossing her out of the house. In his world, all that was needed was one small error for him to terminate a relationship.

“Faggot,” cried Mr. Northridge, “come here.”

Russell Martin silently walked over to where his wife still had her legs wrapped around Mr. Northridge’s waist while his cock remained hard and inside her body. He came to their side and said, “How may I be of service to you Mr. Northridge?”

“Did you cum watching me fuck your wife?”

“No sir. I did not touch myself.”

“Did you cry inside?”

“A little,” lied Russell. He was emotionally broken because he heard his wife tell her boss that she would break their bond of matrimony to be with him.

“I am going to carry your wife to the couch where I will fuck her for a second time,” said Mr. Northridge. “What would you like to do?”

Russell gazed down at the floor and said, ‘I will do whatever you wish Mr. Northridge.”

“I want you to take your ‘ _Master’_ out of your whore wife’s cunt,” said Mr. Northridge. “I want to see you kneel and suck my cum from her ravaged fuck hole. I know from experience she is very sore and feels her cunt was abused. When you’re done, you will go to my desk and assume the position to sign your Document of Sissy Indenture. I haven’t forgotten what you need to do for me today.”

Russell went to his knees. He unhooked his wife’s legs from around Mr. Northridge’s waist. He did not want any of his cum to drip onto the floor, so he timed the removal Mr. Northridge’s still erect cock from Martha’s cunt with the movement of his mouth to her hole. Thankfully, Mr. Northridge stepped back and allowed Russell to easily move between Martha’s legs. As soon as his mouth surrounded her bruised and batter cunt, a steady stream of his cum ran from her hole. Russell swallowed and he was shocked that he remembered the sweet taste of the product of Mr. Northridge’s balls.

Martha was not going to allow him to just clean up the mess between her legs. She pressed his head into her crotch and fucked his face. She was so sexually charged that it did not take long for her to achieve her fourth or fifth, she lost count, orgasm. Martha did not cry out as she felt her body shake and her vagina flood with fluids. When she was done she pushed Russell backwards on to his rump.

Nathaniel Northridge laughed at Russell. He strode over to his desk and said, “Your turn Russell. I’m not going to use any lubrication. I’m going to push my cock into your ass and masturbate until I spew my second load into your bowel. You will time your anal orgasm with mine. When you spew your useless seed onto the indenture paperwork, you will begin your live as my sissy bitch. Now assume the position.”

Russell wanted to cry out and beg Mr. Northridge to at least allow him to suck the instrument of his deflowering to lubricate it just a bit before it was unceremoniously shoved up his ass. He looked to his wife for support, but only saw her after sex glow and total disregard for what was about to happen to him. Russell went to the designated end of the desk. Raised the hem of his wedding dress, bent over, and steeled his body for the invasion of Mr. Northridge’s cock.

Martha did not move until Mr. Northridge looked at her and growled, “Get over here you fuckin’ lousy fuckin’ lay. Get over here, watch, and listen to your faggot scream out in pain as I take his masculinity from him.”

Mr. Northridge pointed to the spot he wanted Martha to kneel. Her mind reeled with confusion. A few minutes ago, as his cock slammed into and out of her body, he professed his need for her. Now, post orgasm, he was the bastard she knew him to be. Rather than debate the issue in her head, she knew she had to abide by his demands or face the consequences. Martha stood and then knelt next to the desk where she could watch her husband spew his useless seed onto his Document of Sissy Indenture.

Russell felt the head of Mr. Northridge’s cock slide between the unlubricated cheeks of his ass. He shivered for a second before his body tensed in anticipation of being taken forcibly. When it did not happen he forced his muscles to relax. He felt Mr. Northridge lean over and press his body onto his back.

“I love your wife,” whispered Mr. Northridge into Russell’s ear. He said it low enough so Martha could not hear it. “I want you to know that I will be fucking her whenever I need to feel a hot cunt around my cock. Tell me what you want from me.”

Russell turned his head to the right. He felt Mr. Northridge move back just enough so he could look into his eyes and said, “Please do not take her from me. Please!!! Take my masculinity, but please do not take her from me. Fuck me. Masturbate in me. Whatever you want, need. . .”

Mr. Northridge had heard enough. He looked into Russell’s eyes, smiled, and unceremoniously pushed the entire length of his cock through Russell’s virgin sphincter and into his bowel. He was not gentle. He did not consider Russell’s feelings. Mr. Northridge bottomed out in the warmth and tightness of Russell’s soon to be sissy pussy.

The pain was incredible. It rose from the outer edges of his anus, through his bowel, and into his brain. Russell Martin could not keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears flowed down his cheeks as if a cock had pushed its way deep into this throat. His cock rose for a nanosecond before it shrank back to a flaccid state. He could not voice his pain and horror of being taken without any foreplay or lubrication. He felt something warm and wet around his asshole and his first thought was Mr. Northridge’s size had ripped his anus. He cried out again in extreme pain.

Mr. Northridge did not give one shit. He felt his strength move to his cock. He looked down at Russell’s asshole, pulled three quarters of his cock out, spit, and slammed it back balls deep into his ass. He raised his body and began to bugger the masculinity out of the husband of the woman who would kneel and beg to be used by his cock. As he expected, Russell’s virgin ass was tighter than his wife’s pussy. Nathaniel Northridge hoped that Russell’s pain would ease, pleasure would take over, and he would fuck himself on the cock that was going to own him for the rest of his sissy life.

“That’s it bitch. Cry like a baby. Take your ‘ _Master’_ and prove to him that your ass deserves to become his pussy. Relax sweet pea and let him open your sissy passage. Show me how much you love me,” said Mr. Northridge.

“Please take it out!!!” cried Russell. “Please!!! I have a log up my ass!!! Take it out!!!”

Mr. Northridge maintained his partial removal of his cock from Russell’s ass. Each time he pushed in he could see Russell’s body reacting less and less with pain and more with the mounting pleasure. Martha noticed her husband’s sissy clit beginning to respond to the pressure on Russell’s prostate gland. Time would change the feelings flowing from Russell’s asshole. As the pain subsided and pleasure took its place, Russell’s ass would become his pussy. A pussy that would willing take any cock and masturbate it to a rousing orgasmic explosion of cum.

Martha decided to go against her decision to remain aloof from her husband’s deflowering. From her position looking up at his sissy clit, she said, “Russell think sweet thoughts. Think how sweet it is going to be when you bend over for Mr. Northridge and his beautiful cock easily slides into your sissy pussy. Relax your anus. Relax your sphincter. Relax your body. Relax your mind. This is what you’ve always wanted. Revel in the feeling of becoming a sissy. Get hard to show your love of being fucked up your ass like a faggot. Do it for the woman you love.”

“Martha, please,” cried Russell, “it hurts so much. I cannot take it anymore. Please!!!”

She looked up at her boss and pleaded with her eyes. He frowned and she said, “Please Mr. Northridge, let me stand so I can soothe him. Let me say positive things to him. Let me give him a reason to satisfy your carnal need for his rectum. And, if you’re agreeable, let me play and caress his sissy clit. He needs to feel pleasure. You are too big for his first time. I know you have it within your heart to relent just enough to let him show you how much he wants to serve you.”

Gruffly, Mr. Northridge agreed, “Stand and help the faggot. I will not hold it against him, because if the morning went as planned you would have been whispering sweet nothings into his ear.”

Martha rose. She kissed her husband’s cheek as her right hand sought out his meager sissy clit. She wrapped her fingers around the soft appendage and began to caress it, as she whispered, “Russell, relax, and think about how sweet it is going to be living the life you have always desired. A real man is inside you now. His cock is transforming your ass into a pussy that will masturbate his and any other cock that uses you to a satisfying orgasm.”

She felt his cock twitch. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and ear. She ran her tongue around the periphery of his ear. Both Nathaniel and Megan felt Russell shiver with sexual delight from the stimulation. Nathaniel pulled most of his cock from Russell’s ass before he forced it back in balls deep. Nathaniel repeated the motion except this time he kept his cock inside Russell’s rectum.

“Russell sweetheart,” cooed Martha, “tighten your pussy around the shaft of your ‘ _Master’_. Try to pull him in with your anal muscles. Give him the pleasure you want to feel. Do it sweetie!!!”

Russell’s pain subsided enough for him to do as his Mistress requested. He pulled his anus in and felt the muscles of his rectum tighten around Mr. Northridge’s cock. Instead of pain, Russell felt pleasure; pleasure deep within his bowel. He released his muscle contraction, took a deep breath, and repeated the muscle tightening.

“Oh my fuckin’ God,” cried Nathan. “I can feel the faggot tightening his pussy around his ‘ _Master’_. Oh, he is going to be one great sissy fuck.”

Martha kissed his ear and whispered, “Get control and when he thrusting into you, push backwards. Just like a woman does when she raised her hips for her lover. Push your hips backwards allowing your ‘ _Master’_ easier access to your charms.”

Russell moaned for the first time when Mr. Northridge pulled his cock almost completely out of his ass. When he felt his ‘ _Master’_ reopening his anal pussy canal, Russell moved body so his asshole slid backwards towards Mr. Northridge’s body.

Nathaniel knew from Russell’s movement that he had passed the pain stage and was now in the pleasure stage of being fucked like a little sissy bitch. He leaned forward and said, “Ready to get fucked hard bitch?”

Russell closed his eyes. He did not respond verbally. He squeezed his pussy canal around the large invader and moved his anus up and down the shaft of his ‘ _Master’_.

Nathaniel Norman Northridge moaned as he felt his new sissy lover take control of their sexual connection. He turned to Martha, smiled, and said to her sissy, “Jerk me off with your ass. I want you to make it a pussy. Enable your hidden desire to be a woman. Take my cock like the man you aren’t and the faggot sissy bitch you are!!!”

Russell did not hesitate. He began to move his asshole up and down the length of Mr. Northridge’s cock which was solidifying its position as his sexual ‘ _Master’_. A few times he moved too far and Mr. Northridge’s cock slipped from his ass. Russell reached back, found the hard appendage, and put it at the entrance to his pussy. Moaning audibly, he pushed his ass back onto the hard cock and moaned. As he used his ass to masturbate his ‘ _Master_ ’ he began to moan, “Just a sissy!!! Just a faggot!!! What a cock!!! I will fuck it anytime, anywhere. I feel empty when it is not in me.”

“Tell me what you want?” asked Mr. Northridge.

“I want you to fuck me!!!” cried Russell. “Fuck me every day!!! Fuck me!!! Sir, please tell me you love my ass!!!”

Martha interjected, “My, my!!! Russell has a hard sissy clit. Tell me you’re ready to spill your sissy milk to seal your fate as Mr. Northridge’s bitch.”

“NO!!!” cried Russell. “I want to spill it when my ‘ _Master_ ’ coats my rectum and makes it his pussy!!!”

Nathaniel Northridge knew he had taken over Russell Martin’s mind and body forever. He took him by the hips and retook control of their coitus. He fucked the moaning sissy bitch hard. He pressed and held his cock in the sissy bitch’s ass. One time during their mating his hand slipped around Russell’s hip and encircled Russell’s hard sissy clit. Mr. Northridge gave it a short caress before he returned his hand to Russell’s hip.

Martha could not contain herself. She opened her legs and without asking or caring began to caress her clitoris. She could not believe how turned on she was watching her husband take a cock up his ass for the first time.

The man and his sissy copulated for another ten minutes before Mr. Northridge announced loudly, “Take my superior seed up your ass faggot. I am going to make your ass into a pussy, you into my bitch, and change your name to Scarlett Russella Martin!!!”

Mr. Northridge pushed the full length of his cock into Russell. Russell moaned and when he felt the first pulse and rope of Mr. Northridge’s cum squirt into his just consecrated pussy, ejaculated his sissy milk onto the Document of Sissy Indenture. Martha watched Mr. Northridge’s cock pulse eight times. Russell could not keep up and had to settle for five strong pulses of his sissy clit.

Upon completing his orgasm, Mr. Northridge pulled his cock from Russell’s newly consecrated pussy and said, “Turn around bitch and clean your ‘ _Master’_.”

Without hesitation, Russell moved from the desk to his knees. He felt his new pussy begin to dribble the cum that Mr. Northridge had seeded within him. He was not concerned. The cum felt warm as it dribbled down and across his now useless balls. He looked up at Mr. Northridge, took his flaccid cock into his hand, opened his mouth, and greedily began lick and suck it clean. For the first time in his life, Russell tasted his ass juices on the cock that had just fucked him.

Martha touched his head and said, “What a good sissy gurl you are Scarlett Russella. Clean your ‘ _Master’_.”

“Yes Mistress,” stated Russell. He returned his mouth to his _Master_ and made a concerted effort to clean all the fuck juices from the cock that was now beginning to harden. With an effort, he knew he could deep throat the cock that would go down in his sissy history as being the first to take his ass. He would worship it any and every time it was presented to him.

Nathaniel felt his cock begin to harden anew. He decided that two successive orgasms was enough for the morning. He touched Scarlett’s head and said, “Scarlett, time to let your ‘ _Master’_ rest.”

Russell, hearing him addressed by his sissy name, stopped his cleaning that he hoped would result in a complete act of fellatio. He nodded his acknowledgement, but remained on his knees. He looked up at Mr. Northridge and asked, “Why Scarlett Russella?”

Nathaniel gently touched his face and answered his question. “Russell, which is French, translates to ‘little red one’. So, I decided on Scarlett as your first name and a feminine change to Russella as your second name. And not knowing your wife would put you into an auburn wig, the name came to me as I saw you standing looking so ravishing sissy beautiful.”

“Please excuse me,” said Scarlett, “will you be legally changing my name?”

“But of course, Scarlett,” said Mr. Northridge. “On this island your gender will be changed to sissy. You are neither male nor female. I have people in Albany that will accept the change of your gender and allow us to issue a revised New York State Birth Certificate for you.”

Scarlett licked his lips, smiled, and said, “As you wish Mr. Northridge.”

“Stand bitch,” commanded Mr. Northridge. “Go to the right side of the entrance of my office. The pneumatic door will not open.” He turned to Martha, put his arms around her shoulders, pulled her into and embrace, and planted a very serious French kiss on her lips. They maintained their oral connection for a good three minutes before Mr. Northridge slid his hands down her back, cupped the mounds of her perfect ass, and pulled his head back to break the kiss.

“I don’t understand,” said Martha.

“Understand this,” said her employer. “From this moment forward, you are mine. Your sissy husband performed beyond my expectations. His Document of Sissy Indenture will be placed in a document frame and his cum stains will forever tell the employees of my companies his status on Little Atlantic Island. I plan to place it in the area that is known to hold the individual document of the sissy that is only for me. It is a place of honor and a notice of my protection. As for you Martha. I want you. I want you enough to take you home with me tonight and force my wife to watch as I make soft tender love to you.”

“But, I’m just three holes for you to use, Mr. Northridge,” said Martha. “I still don’t understand.”

“Abigail went over the line this morning. I’ve never seen her so jealous of another woman. Her gambit to make you suck her pussy as I fucked your husband into a sissy was never part of any previous rite of humiliation cuckolding. I intended to talk to her about it,” said Mr. Northridge.

“Please,” whined Martha, “please do not put me in the middle. I will, without question or hesitation, take care of your sexual needs. I’ve never been fucked the way you fucked me. Abigail is your wife. I am an employee and,” she paused, looked up and into his eyes, and said, “I’m your whore. I know it and I accept it. Please do not put me between your wife and you.”

Nathaniel kept her body close to his. He did not want to release her from his hold. He knew in his heart-of-hearts that she had taken his heart. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he wanted her to be more than an employee whore. Nathaniel even went so far as to think of her as he made love to his wife. His passion was not heartfelt as his cock slammed into the cunt that pushed his three loving children into the world. _‘Maybe, just maybe, Abigail felt the difference when he made love to her,’_ he thought.

He broke the embrace, kissed her on her forehead and the tip of her nose, and said, “I am smitten with you Martha Martin. I am the Lord and Master of this Domain. If I deem it proper, I will bring you into my bed. Abigail will accept her demotion or I will move her to the worst brothel on the island. I don’t want you to go to work and that is an order. You are to go home and take care of yourself first and then Scarlett. I know today was a breaking point for her.”

“Yes sir,” said Martha. “But one question, sir.”

“Ask,” he replied.

“I have to take my son to the store,” she paused, held his gaze, thought for a moment, and then said, “I need to purchase girl’s underwear, lingerie, and clothing for him. He’s ten years old, sir. He is fighting his feminization, but I know that he is nowhere near the kind of male you designate as an alpha.” She saw the look on his face and she knew she was beginning to tread on thin ice. “Will you take him without concern for his virginity? You did just slam your cock into Scarlett without any consideration or concern for what could have happed to his rectum.”

“Only once have I taken a child like I took your husband,” said Nathaniel very matter-of-factly. “The boy was older than Matthew and he deserved the treatment he received. Yes, I remember your son’s name. If you son learns to be complaint and accept his feminization, I promise you that I will be more than gentle when I fuck him for the first and each subsequent time.” He turned his head, looked directly at Scarlett, and said to Martha while maintaining his gaze in Scarlett’s direction, “I do not fuck sissies in the sense of making love to them. I masturbate in sissies.” He returned his gaze to Martha, “My advice; teach him to enjoy the feeling of a finger caressing his asshole. You’ll know his mind has changed when his penis becomes hard at the first touch of your finger. I will be gentle. I promise. Take your sissy and do as I have asked.”

Nathaniel Northridge felt this cock twitch as he watched Martha Martin walk away from him and towards the pneumatic doors to his office. He returned to his desk, turned on his computer, and went to Windows Explorer. He clicked on a hidden drive, keyed in the password, and when it opened, he found today’s date. From there he drilled down to another password protected directory. When that directory opened, he clicked on a time stamped video file. The file opened in the Windows Media Player. He found the full screen icon, clicked it, and sat back in his custom made executive leather chair.

Unconsciously he licked his lips as he watched the video of him fucking Martha Martin for the first time. His cock began to grow and he knew he would need to relieve the building pressure. He pressed the intercom button on his phone and called his administrative assistant into his office.

When the pneumatic doors closed, he smiled, and said, “Valerie, I need your help.”

With a twinkle in her eyes, Valerie walked behind Mr. Northridge’s desk, knelt down, and took his rampantly hard cock into her mouth. She never denied Mr. Northridge access to her body, but she knew he loved the way she sucked cock. Her mouth slid up and down her boss’ cock. She felt his hand on the back of her head and without hesitation pressed her head down and took the entire length of his manhood into her throat. She allowed him to face fuck her.

“That’s a good girl,” said Nathaniel. “Suck me as I watch how if fucked the living shit out of Martha. Suck me Valerie. Suck it good!!!”

Sixteen minutes later, Valerie swallowed Mr. Northridge’s third orgasm of the morning. She knew he was done when he took his hand from the back of her head. Valerie stood, smiled, and said, “Will there be anything else Mr. Northridge?”

“No Valerie. You may return to work.”

Nathaniel Northridge leaned back in his chair and watched the entire video a second time. It solidified his emotional attachment to Martha Martin. He punched the _‘do not disturb’_ button on his phone, closed his eyes, and fell into a sexually induced sleep more akin to a coma.


	6. Martha and Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Russell review the mornings events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The limousine pulled up to the driveway of their home shortly before 1 PM. Martha knew the children would not be home before 3:30 PM. The drive from the corporate offices did not take any longer than the drive to the offices. Russell did not say a word. Martha noticed that he was uncomfortable, but did not make an issue of it. All she wanted to do was to take a hot shower and maybe soak in a hot bubble bath.

They entered the house through the garage and went directly into the kitchen as they had always done. Martha and Russell, for the first time since they left together earlier that morning, knew their lives had changed. Martha watched Russell try to get comfortable even when he was standing. She could tell he was desirous of a conversation covering this morning’s activities.

Martha stepped behind her husband, wrapped her arms around his waist, and said, “Talk to me Scarlett. I’m here for you sweetheart.”

Russell removed her hands from his waist. He turned to face his wife. His heart palpitated when he saw the glow and the softness of her cosmetic covered skin. “I am curious about your relationship with Mr. Northridge. What did he say to you?” asked Russell.

“When?”

“At the end, just before we left. He whispered something to you. What?”

“Scarlett. . .”

‘FUCK YOU MARTHA!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO CALL ME BY MY SISSY NAME AT HOME!!!”

She did not get mad nor did she strike out at her husband. “Listen Russell, from moment Mr. Northridge ejaculated into your rectum you became Scarlett Russella. You can fight it if you want, but your driver’s license, passport, and all your work related documentation is going to be changed. You’re a sissy now. Not a man and not a woman. You’re a sissy. Get used to it and get used to being addressed as Scarlett.”

“I wish I were dead,” moaned Russell.

“I told you last night to go downstairs and hang yourself. You didn’t. In fact, you accepted your sissy status when you used your ass to masturbate your ‘ _Master’_ so it could be turned into a pussy. I don’t know what you want; but, I would like to go upstairs and take a long hot shower. So, one more time Scarlett, what do you want?”

“I want to know what Mr. Northridge whispered in your ear as he held you in an embrace before we left. I know he kissed you as if you were his girlfriend or maybe his future wife. So???”

Martha sat at the breakfast table. She was trying to figure out a way to tell Scarlett the truth without hurting her to the core. She looked at her husband and said, “Please sit.”

Frustrated and hateful that she would ask him to sit on a hard chair, Russell said, “I can’t. I’m too sore. It is quite painful to sit. So, I’ll just stand as it reduces the pain to a tolerable level.”

Not happy but accepting, Martha said, “Mr. Northridge told me he was smitten with me. His exact words. He told me the second he laid eyes on me he wanted me. Wanted me sexually and to become his corporate CIO.”

“Hmmm, so he has fallen in love with you?”

“I don’t know if you could consider or define it as love. His intention was to have me watch him take your masculinity from you. To hear you accept your position as a sissy and a cocksucker. Abigail changed all that.”

Russell frowned and simply asked, “How?”

“I was not supposed to be kneeling in front of her prepared to suck her pussy as her husband took your anal cherry. I was supposed to be where I was when he did take your cherry without the invited audience. In all their years of marriage, Abigail never, not once, ever had a wife or husband service her during a humiliation by her husband. She always watched. She never took part in any way. Today she broke that streak.”

“That pissed off Mr. Northridge?”

“Very much. You saw what he did to her. It is also apparent that he has fallen for me. That is why he fucked me first this morning. He had no intention of taking me until you were feminized sexually and accepting of your femininity. Mr. Northridge saw me and his cock said to his brain, _‘I want her’_. He could not control his desire for me. His needed to feel my pussy surrounding his massive and beautiful cock. Mr. Northridge was an emotional wreck because he wanted to take me and make passionate love to me. He didn’t want use me as a masturbatory cum dump. He wanted to kiss me, hold me, and make gentle love to me.”

“He told you all that after he French kissed you and you responded?”

“Not in all those words, but when he pulled me into the embrace I could feel his hardness pressing against my stomach. I knew what he said was true.”

“When are you filing for divorce?”

“I’m not. I told him that I did not want to get in between any issues that arose this morning with his wife Abigail. I reiterated my commitment to open my orifices, my body, to him whenever he needed or desired me. But, I would not be the wrench that wrecked his marriage.”

“How did he respond?”

“He basically told me that if he wanted to throw her out of his life, she had nothing to say about it. As he stated, _‘I am the Lord and Master of this Domain’_. In my gut, I think he is infatuated with me and when he has me sexually a few times, he will seek others to satisfy his need to orgasm multiple times a day. If I am wrong, then I expect him to move me into his house. This way he protects me from his sons, his daughter, and all of the other alpha males and females living on Little Atlantic Island. I become untouchable.”

“Yeah, you become untouchable and your children and I become fodder for every sexual pervert that lives on this island. You live in the lap of luxury and we live wondering when the next asshole is going to come through the front door asking to have sex with one or all of us. And, what is even more revolting, is we cannot say _‘no’_.”

“Scarlett, I don’t know what you want from me. I was just a surprised as you were at the events that transpired this morning. I suggest we let things fall where they may and basically let our lives take their own course. I think we’ll have some ability to control the outcome, but if the worst happens, we’ll be prepared for it.”

Shaking and not quite knowing why, Russell asked, “What will you do if he comes here tonight and says he is going to sleep here with you?”

“You know as well as I do, that he has that prerogative. If nothing happened this morning with Abigail, then you would be standing here with the same pain in your ass knowing that you had nothing to say if he came over to fuck me tonight. You would be asked to help us as any sissy cuckold would or you would be relegated to your room to listen and suffer as a bigger and better man fucked your wife.”

“Yes!!! Fuck you, not make passionate love to you.” Frustrated, Russell threw up his hands and said, “He didn’t fuck you this morning. He did not rut with you as wild animals do. He made love to you disguised as a simple fuck to get his rocks off. Martha, I’m no dope. I could see it as the thrust his manhood into your body. He was extremely horny and in seventh heaven when he bottomed out in your fuck hole.”

“Ok!!! Ok!!! Enough!!!” cried Martha. “I knew it from the moment he told me to stand in front of the window in the lounge section of his office. I figured he wanted the world to see us fucking, but his touch and his whispers told me different. I hate to say this Scarlett, but his masculinity and savoir faire grabbed my heart and took it from you. I’m so sorry, but if he wants to marry me, I will divorce you. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I’m going to be. Guess I’ll go upstairs to the hall bathroom and take a long hot bath. There is no reason to for me to try and keep you from him. Just like you, I felt his cock inside my body. Difference is I shit through my pussy and you piss just above yours.” Russell shrugged his shoulders, stepped towards the door to the hall that lead to the stairs to the second floor, turned and simply said, ‘Fuck you Martha.”


	7. Matthew, Marissa, and Meagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martin children begin their sexual education at the hands of their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

At 3:33PM, the garage door opened and the Martin children entered their new house. Per their mother’s training, they placed their backpacks on their assigned chairs at the breakfast/dinner table. Then they were supposed to go to their rooms and change out of their school clothing, but since yesterday’s and last night’s activities they remained standing in the kitchen not knowing what their mother truly wanted.

Martha heard her children enter the house. She made her way into the kitchen. The three were surprised to see her home. They expected her to be at work and their father, if they could call him that anymore, home to take care of them and get them to their late afternoon sports activities. When she entered the kitchen, Martha stood for a moment and refrained from kneeling and asking them to hug and kiss her.

“Ladies,” intoned Martha, “times have changed. I instructed you last night that you were to remove your clothing and be naked one hundred percent of the time you are within the walls of this house. Nothing changed since last night.”

Meagan, the oldest of the twins, said, “You want us to be naked? Mom, at school today we were forced to remove everything but our panties, stockings, and to put on training heels. At least allow us to have some modesty. I was so embarrassing to be undressed in front of everyone.” Meagan rolled her eyes and begged, “Please!!!”

“You have exactly one fuckin’ second to begin to remove your clothing, or I will rip them from your bodies,” growled a very angry Martha. “Understand, that if you are going to rise to the expected level of feminine domination that you have to learn to serve. The first person you serve is me and I will let the school know that.”

Marissa whined as she said, “The school is where we are trained. Mrs. Wilder said that to us. She said that what happens at home has no bearing on our education. Please mom, who do we listen to?”

Martha smirked. Then she said, “You listen to your mother. I will take care of Mrs. Wilder tomorrow even if I have to accompany you to school in the morning.” Martha stopped speaking, looked at her daughters, and when they did not begin to undress, yelled, “GET YOUR FUCKIN’ CLOTHING OFF NOW OR I WILL PUT YOU OVER MY KNEES AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!!!”

Shaken to their cores, Megan and Marissa removed and neatly folded their clothing. In less than three minutes they were nude. Martha could see their fear. She knew she had to maintain control. Their bodies shook and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to ascertain that both girls needed to urinate out of their fear.

“Both of you, to the bathroom and leave the door open,” commanded Martha.

“Open???” questioned Meagan.

Martha closed the space between her daughters and without as much as minimum warning slapped both of them across their face. She knew the more she used a minimum amount of corporal punishment, the more the girls would come to understand and accept their new relationship with their mother.

“From this moment forward,” stated Martha, “you use the bathroom facilities with the door wide open. You pee with the door wide open. You take a shit with the door wide open. You shower or bathe with the door wide open. You fuckin’ take the chance to masturbate on the toilet, you do it with the door wide fuckin’ open. Have I made myself clear to both of you?”

Together they responded, “Yes mother. May we go now?”

“Not upstairs. Use the downstairs powder room,” ordered their mother.

Martha turned to Matthew and saw he had already removed his school clothing. She smiled at him and said sweetly, “Matthew, get dressed. We’re headed to the shopping streets to buy you some new clothing. Remember, this Friday I am taking you to spend the weekend with Mr. Northridge.”

“Mom, please,” whined Matthew, “I don’t want to be a sissy. This morning in the bus I had to show the driver my panties. I have to sit in a specific area of the bus. I watched a third grader suck a fifth grader’s cock as the bus travelled to school. I’d rather die than become a sissy. Please mom!!!”

“Get dressed Matthew,” said Martha. “Don’t ever let me hear you whine and beg about what you are destined to become.”

“But I’m not a sissy!!!” cried Matthew.

Still pleasant and calm, Martha said, “Drop you panties.”

Matthew’s eyes flew open. He saw the look on his mother’s face and her cold hard stare. With shaking hands he lowered the pink panties he wore.

“I want you to look down at that small appendage you call a man’s cock,” ordered Martha.

Matthew stared at his mother. He saw the _‘tell’_ that she was going to get physical and did as she commanded. He pulled down the pink panties revealing his ten year old penis and testicles. He looked down at his genitals.

“Look at how small your penis is Matthew. There are boys your age with three times the length and twice the width of your genitals. You are like your father. Do you see and understand?” asked Martha.

With a growing level of bravado and anger, Matthew said, “But my father fucked you and produced my sisters and me. He had enough to make you pregnant, so why don’t you just let me grow up and see how large I become. I have no desire to become a sissy. I’m ten and I want to be a man. I want to put my cock into a girl and fuck her.”

“Ok big shot,” retorted his mother, “I’ll make you a deal. You have sex with me. You fuck me and if you can make me orgasm from having that meager cock inside my body, I will seek to have your designation changed. But, if you prematurely ejaculate before you even enter my body, I will send you immediately to the hospital. I will contact Mr. Northridge and get his agreement to have the doctors remove your cock and your balls. You will be a sexless drone that provides oral and anal orifices for real men to masturbate in.”

Martha continued to stare into her son’s eyes. She saw a flicker of doubt and fear. He did not move nor did he provide her with a response.

“If you have the ability to push your ten year old penis into my body and attempt to complete coitus, fucking me if you don’t understand the meaning of the word, and fail, I will crush your nuts. You will be on the floor crying and writhing in pain until the EMT’s arrive to take you to the hospital. I will not have to defend my actions to Mr. Northridge. I will consult with the doctors. I will have them remove your balls and your prostate gland. You will go through puberty. You will be able to attain an erection. But, you will have absolutely no way to relieve your need to feel your useless cock pulse and push semen from your body. You will be frustrated because you will not have a sexual outlet except to suck and fuck real men’s cocks.”

“I hate you!!!” cried Matthew.

Meagan and Marissa returned from the powder room to see their brother standing in the kitchen with Marissa’s panties around his thighs. Both girls stifled their laughter when the saw their mother turn her head, glare at them, and return to looking at their scared sibling. Without asking, they moved away and stood with their backs to the counter in front of the kitchen sink.

“Make a decision Matthew,” demanded his mother. “Come with me to the stores or come with me upstairs and attempt to prove your virility.”

Matthew frowned. “Virility?” he questioned.

“You dumb boy,” said his mother adding additional verbal humiliation to her bag of tricks, “virility is defined as being masculine with the power of procreation.”

Again she paused and waited for a response. When none came she heaped on more verbal humiliation, “Truthfully, the stuff that dribbled out of your penis last night could not impregnate an ant. If anything, you should fall to your knees and beg me to allow you to suck your father’s sissy clit so you can taste the useless semen that created you. You’re just a sissy faggot that has not realized his true calling and potential.”

“ENOUGH!!!” cried Russell. ‘STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT!!! HE IS JUST A BOY!!!”

“Scarlett,” said Martha, “why don’t you go to your room and stay there. You have nothing to say or do when it comes to raising,” she paused and yelled, “MY CHILDREN!!! GO AWAY!!!”

Russell cowered by his wife’s anger did as she commanded. He lowered his head and backed out of the kitchen.

Ten seconds later, Martha heard his footsteps going up the stairs to his temporary bedroom. She turned her attention back to her son. He was still standing with his sister’s panties around his thin girly thighs. Martha licked her lips thinking how sweet Matthew would look all dolled up in expectation of being made into a sissy by her boss.

Out of the blue, Meagan asked, “Why did you call daddy Scarlett?”

Martha liked the reduction of tension created by Meagan’s question. She smiled at her girls and waved for them to come to her side. Meagan went to her right and Marissa to her left. Martha put her arms around the girl’s shoulders. She looked at each of them as they looked up to her, before she returned her gaze to her son, and said, “This morning your father accepted his new position and roll within this family and within the family of families that live and work on Little Atlantic Island. Mr. Northridge did not fuck your father. He pushed his massive cock into his rectum and taught him to use his asshole to masturbate him to an orgasm. When he ejaculated into your father’s rectum he gave him his sissy name. He will no longer be known or addressed as Russell. His new name, and it will be changed legally, is Scarlett Russella Martin. For this moment on, all of you will address him as Scarlett.”

The girls nodded not really understanding completely what had happened to their father, but they accepted that they should call him Scarlett.

Marissa asked, “Can we still call him daddy?”

Martha chucked and said, “For a while, but in time you will address him by his sissy name or other derogatory terms that you will be allowed to use as you learn to become dominant women. Now, take your clothing and backpacks and got to your rooms. Do your homework and wait for my return. Do not visit with Scarlett.”

Meagan and Marissa did as their mother asked.

“Now Matthew,” said Martha, “shall we go upstairs so you can prove to me that you are a man or shall I watch you get dressed so we can go to the store and buy you the start of your sissy wardrobe?

He heard what his mother asked, but asked his own question, “Did Mr. Northridge really put his cock into daddy this morning?”

“I’ll let you get away with calling him daddy this once,” said Martha. “This morning after some issues were resolved, Mr. Northridge put his magnificent cock into Russell’s ass and when was done Scarlett had spilled her sissy milk on a document that made him indentured to Mr. Northridge. So yes, Mr. Northridge masturbated in Scarlett’s new pussy this morning.”

“One more question. Would you really have my cock and balls removed or crush them if I don’t. . .” Matthew paused not knowing how to express the act of having sex with his mother.

Martha saw the look of confusion on his face and said, “Yes Matthew, I will crush your pea sized balls if you cannot induce an orgasm in me when you put your small boy penis into my vagina and try to have sex with me.”

Quietly to himself, Matthew said, _‘Have no cock and balls. Have a cock, but no balls and no way to relieve my sexual needs. Or, become a sissy; know that I will still have my cock and balls and most importantly, be able to enjoy the feeling of an orgasm.’_ He closed his eyes, thought a moment, and said to his mother as he pulled up his sister’s panties, “I will go with you to the store. All I ask is you be kind to me and try not to humiliate me unnecessarily.”

“Good girl,” said Martha. “Good girl.”


	8. Nathaniel and Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Northridge confronts Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The Northridge estate was situated on the southernmost portion of the island. It faced the Atlantic and had an unencumbered view of the sea. On clear days, one could stand on the third floor deck and see passenger and freighters ply their way North or South. Access to the property was through a gate that was controlled by the security guards. If there were no guards on duty, then the gates were controlled from inside the Northridge mansion. The only individual that had access to the property without having to be announced was Mr. Northridge. Guards knew to let him pass without making the necessary call to the security that surrounded the mansion.

Today, the guard knew Mr. Northridge was arriving earlier than usual when the electrified gate began to swing open several minutes before he saw Mr. Northridge’s car. He nodded as Mr. Northridge drove his black on black McLaren 12C Spider up to and through the gate with a simple wave of his hand. Nathaniel drove down the lane and parked the McLaren in front of the house. He would always park it in the garage spot designated for the 12C. Anyone who knew his obsessive-compulsive personality would immediate put two-and-two together. Mr. Northridge had no intention of staying home after he completed whatever he came home to do.

Nathaniel opened the front door and screamed, “Abigail!!!”

The servants that were on their way to the front of the house stopped dead in their tracks. The lead butler nodded and pointed to the servant area which was located on the side of the mansion nearest the twelve bay garage. Reginald Marks made his way to the front of the mansion where he found his employer standing under the massive chandelier that hung from the third story ceiling. The main atrium had a center stair case that wound both left and right to the second floor. The opening through the third floor was designed simply to accommodate the custom manufactured diamond encrusted chandelier.

“Mr. Northridge,” said Reginald, “welcome home. Mrs. Northridge retired to her room when she came home. She left word not to be disturbed.”

Nathaniel nodded and smiled to his most faithful manservant and head of his household. “Thank you Reginald.” He learned early on that Reginald did not like being called Reggie and respected the man’s wishes. “I will take myself upstairs. Please do not announce my arrival.” He paused, thought about the deep throaty sound of the McLaren’s exhaust, and said, “The 12C announced my arrival.”

“Sir are you leaving the car in front of the house or would you like me to park it for you?” asked Reginald.

As he started towards the staircase, Nathaniel said, “That will not be necessary Reginald. I will be leaving as soon as I am finished talking to Mrs. Northridge.”

“Yes Mr. Northridge,” replied Reginald. _‘I think there is going to be a battle,’_ he thought. _‘I will notify the staff especially the maids that work the upper floors.’_ Reginald Marks watched for a moment before he turned militarily to his left and marched, not walked, to the main room of the servants quarters.

Four minutes later, Nathaniel Northridge arrived on the third floor and stood in front of his wife’s private apartment. He did not fight with her when she asked to transform the room into a private area for just her fifteen years ago. Nathaniel tried the door handle and found it to be locked. A first for his wife. _‘Knock or scream her name,’_ he thought. He knew she heard him drive up and he also knew she heard him scream her name. The lesser of two evils was his decision.

He knocked on the door and said in an even voice, “Abigail. Please open the door.”

Nathaniel put his ear to the door to try and hear what she was doing inside. The thick solid oak door did not provide the best way to listen in the room, but if one was not trying to be quiet, the listener on the other side could her movement and more inside the room. There was silence.

“Abigail, please open the door,” he said a second time.

Again, silence.

Nathaniel nodded. He looked at the door handle and saw the small hole that would allow a thin screwdriver access to the pin that engaged the locking mechanism. _‘I’m not going all the way downstairs,’_ he thought. _‘I’ll just kick the door down. Tomorrow the maintenance crew will replace the door, the woodwork, and stain it to match the rest of the house.’_

“Abigail, last time; please open the door.”

Again, silence.

Nathaniel Northridge stepped back, lifted his foot to assure he aimed it at the right spot to break the lock, and with one swift hard kick broke the door down. He pushed through the door and into his wife’s private sanctuary. The door crashed against the wall and the picture that hung next to it. He stood stock still when he saw Abigail sitting next to her desk nude, legs spread, masturbating.

“What the fuck???” asked Nathaniel.

Abigail smiled and cooed, “You used to love to watch me masturbate. There was nothing I wouldn’t do for you Nathaniel. Fuck my mouth. Fuck my ass. Fuck my cunt.” She removed her hand from between her legs, stood, and said, “Today I saw something that I never thought I would ever see. I had an idea, but I did not want to believe it. You are in love with her. Sure she is younger by a several years, but I’m not ashamed of my body. I really need to know what she has that I cannot or have never given you.”

“Abigail. . .”

She shouted, “DON’T FUCKIN’ ABIGAIL ME NATHANIEL. I’VE WATCHED YOU FUCK MEN UP THEIR FAGGOT ASSES. I’VE WATCHED YOU FUCK WOMEN SIMPLY TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE THEIR MASTER. WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T????”

“Abigail. . .”

“YOU FUCKIN’ MEGA BILLIONAIRE PERVERT!!! I KNOW WHAT SHE HAS THAT I DON’T. YOU CANNOT FATHOM THAT I AM SMART ENOUGH TO SEE THE FOREST FOR THE TREES. FUCK YOU!!!”

“Ok smartass; what does she have that you don’t?”

Calmly Abigail stated, “She has a college degree, a Juris Doctorate, and a PhD in Information Technology. But, more importantly, she has a ten year old son and seven year old twin girls. Virgin mouths, asses, and pussy for you to fuck.”

“You are as much of a pedophile as I am, Abigail. You cannot throw that in my face. You had the temerity to announce in front of the invited executives that you wanted first crack at Maegan and Marissa Martin.”

“SEE,’ she screamed, “YOU KNOW THEIR NAMES AND ALL YOU DID WAS HAVE THEIR FAGGOT FAHTER SUCK YOUR COCK AT THE BALL FIELDS YESTERDAY. DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME DIFFERENT!!! YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING AND I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!”

Nathaniel smiled, crinkled his eyes to piss off Abigail even more, and said, “If you’re so fuckin’ smart, tell me what I am up to.”

Flustered because she was grabbing at straws, Abigail said, “You’re going to divorce me the way Northridge men divorce their wives. Martha Martin is going to move into our bed. I am going to sleep with the servants or if you’re kind at the end of the bed I used to share with you. I know it as I know I am standing here nude in front of you.”

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and then said as he lied, “What in God’s name gives you that idea?”

Abigail stiffened her back, squared her shoulders, and countered, “Three reasons. First, I found the pictures you have of her on your personal computer. She is dressed; but, the poses leaves enough to the imagination. Second, I know when you fuck me you’re thinking of her. I’ve had you in my body and I know when you’re just going through the motions or making love. Ever since you met her, you’ve been going through the motions. And thirdly, you have masturbated in bed with me next to you and when you spewed your Northridge cum all over your stomach and chest you fuckin’ moaned her name.”

Abigail stared at her husband and saw no reaction. She had hoped he would have struck out at her or take her into his arms to tell her she was wrong as he pushed his cock into her body. Two minutes ticked by and still no reaction from Nathaniel.

The laugh was derisive and to the point. “What do you want from me?”

“I want the fuckin’ truth Nathaniel. You owe that much to me!!!”

“Ok Abigail. I will tell you the truth. When I saw your jealousy this morning, I knew something was up with you. Why you didn’t come to me, I cannot fathom. To digress for just a moment, if you did, we could have worked it out. I know we could have. But, you decided to keep it to yourself and stew in your own pot of jealousy.”

Abigail interjected, “You asshole!!! You self-centered fuck!!! If I came to you about what I was feeling, you would have made me feel so small I would have to look up to look down. You’d humiliate me and make me feel like I was the one doing something wrong.”

“Abigail, Abigail, Abigail,” said Nathaniel. “Your jealousy has been growing every time I assert my authority over the people who willingly decide to come, live, and work on Little Atlantic Island. I found you in a family that had no chance in hell passing through my rigorous vetting. But, here you stand, naked, accusing me of preparing to divorce you or worse. Tell me that you did what you did this morning because you wanted to get back at me. Open the honesty door and tell me what you feel.”

“FUCK YOU!!!” cried Abigail.

“Wrong response, bitch.”

Nathaniel closed the gap between them and before Abigail could react, he had his right hand around her thin neck. He pushed her backwards to the part of the wall behind the desk that did not have windows. Abigail put her hands on Nathaniel’s wrist and tried to pry his hand off of her neck. Nathaniel laughed. He squeezed harder and saw his wife begin to lose consciousness. Abigail hands fell from his wrist as her body began to suffer from a lack of oxygen. That was when he released his hold on her neck. Abigail crumbled to the floor.

Nathaniel pulled his cock from his pants and pissed on his wife’s face in a gross attempt to revive her. He didn’t care about the mess. The servants would never say one word about anything that happened on or in the Northridge Estate. Nathaniel was unconcerned about any form of criminal or civil proceedings because the police and attorney general all worked for him. What added to his confidence was their fealty to him because he fucked their wives, children, or them. Others were bound to him because they ascended to the heights of alpha male or dominant female authoritarian control of the submissive residents.

The warm urine had the effect Nathaniel wanted. Abigail revived and tried to move away from his stream. He followed her and she knew he would not stop pissing on her until his bladder was empty. She also knew her life as the wife of Nathaniel Northridge had come to an end. The urine ran down her face, down her breasts, down her abdomen, and pooled between her legs.

So he could savior his final humiliation of her, she looked up, smiled, and said, ‘Piss on me Nathaniel. Mark me as an unwanted woman. I asked for the truth. You lied to me until this moment. Just be kind enough to let me live my life in peace somewhere on the island. I will open my home and body to you when you want. Just, please, let me live out my years in peace.”

Nathaniel finished urinating on his wife. He stepped forward not caring that his shoes were now in a puddle of urine. He stared at Abigail. Shook his cock and she knew what he wanted.

Abigail Northridge went to her knees in the puddle of urine, opened her mouth, and began to suck the cock that used to love her body. She felt it grow hard in her mouth as she had thousands of times before. She knew exactly what Nathaniel loved when being sucked off. Her left hand went to the base of his cock. She held it and then lowered it to his huge testicles. Using her left hand she alternately caressed his balls and the base of his cock. Abigail’s right hand sought out his anus. She touched it and he reacted. Her hand went to her mouth. She removed her mouth from the rampant erection and sucked her fingers into her mouth. When she knew they were well lubricated, she returned to fellating Nathaniel, and without warning pushed two fingers into his ass.

Nathaniel groaned as he felt his wife push her fingers into his ass and with a practiced movement, press against his prostate. His hips moved forward. His cock twitched and jumped. He felt her fingers move in syncopation with his rising sexual pleasure. Then it happened. Her massaging of his prostate shortened the time to his ejaculation. He grabbed her by her ears and pulled her face into his crotch. He had slammed his cock down her throat and ejaculated directly into her stomach. When his legs stopped shaking he felt her remove her fingers from his ass. He pushed her back against the wall, stepped back, and out of the pool of cooling urine.

Abigail looked up at him and said, “Would she allow you to piss on her? Would she allow you to fuck her mouth so deep you cum directly into her stomach? Would she sit in front of you covered in your piss, hating what you did to her, and still love you unconditionally? Would she Nathaniel?”

The man was floored by her questions. His intent was to make her so fuckin’ mad she would have gladly accepted a small house on the other side of the island and a small pittance of an allowance to keep her from having to sell her body in one of the brothels on the island. Nathaniel stared at Abigail. After verbally and physically humiliating her, she sat, stoic, and calm accepting that he just treated her like a twenty dollar whore. Her verbalizing of questions that only Martha could answer; when an event such as just happened really happened to her made him think about her commitment to him and her love for who and what he is.

“Get up. Get washed and dressed. Tonight at dinner you will tell children that you are no longer their mother. They will rise up and make a scene. I will make it perfectly clear that if they want to leave this house with you they have my blessing. You should know that if any of them leave with you, the allowance I will give to you will not support more than you. To have enough income, one or all of them will have to prostitute themselves. Word will spread and I will makes sure that they are paid less than the going rate for a street whore in New York City. You will also prepare to leave my house tomorrow morning with just the clothing on your back. The rest of your wardrobe will be burned. Do you accept my terms?”

“And if I don’t?” asked Abigail to be a pain-in-the ass to Nathaniel.

“Don’t and I will break your neck where you sit. I will tell the children that I caught you in flagrante delicto fucking a nigger in our bed. For proof, I will fill your rotten cunt with nigger semen.”

Frightened, Abigail asked, ‘You wouldn’t be such a bastard?”

“Try me. I just pissed on you and the made you suck my cock. Lying about why you have a broken neck will be nothing for me to pull off considering I am a known bastard and a prick.”

“I will do as you ask and I will make sure the children stay here. Just give me some things. A quiet place to live in peace. Enough money to live on without having to prostitute myself in one of your brothels. And, the ability to see my children. They are still the result of you making love to me. I carried them inside me for nine beautiful months. I willing subjected myself to natural childbirth. I did everything to maintain my body for you. Please, Nathaniel, please don’t take them from me. Give me what I ask for and I shall go quietly.”

Out of the blue, “Which one of my sons are you fucking?”

The look on her face was priceless. It told the story of her infidelity and incestuous relationship with one of her sons. Abigail Northridge’s mouth dropped open, her body fell to the floor, she curled into a fetal position, and she began to cry as she asked, “How? How long have you known?”

“You dumb fuckin’ cunt,” said Nathaniel. “I didn’t know a thing. I thought I’d fuck with you and it seems that I have struck on something you and one of my sons have been hiding from me.”

“Yes, because I have been trying to help him see that female pussy is better than sissy pussy, Nathaniel. Your younger son is hovering close to becoming a full-fledged cocksucker. I have been trying to help him by offering him unfettered access to my pussy. It is incestuous; but, I believe in what I was and still are doing for him.”

“You’re fuckin’ with me now,” said Nathaniel. “I guess tonight at the dinner table besides telling your children you’re not their mother anymore; you will out Johnathan. Then I will know if you are telling me the truth or just fucking a younger boy for the thrill of it.”

“I have no reason to lie to you Nathaniel. I’m done lying and scheming. I have given you everything you have ever asked for and of me. I accept that by pissing on me you have told me to take a hike. I have told you everything you need to know. The people who live and work on this island adore you. They’ll give their lives to protect you, because you protect them. I wanted to spend my life serving you as your wife, lover, and whore. You just tricked me and for that I’m sorry, not for me or you, but for Johnathan. I do not know how you will react if he does admit to being homosexual. What I do know is that I will do everything in my power to protect him even if it means giving my life to take yours to save him. Of this I am certain.”

“Well, fuck me,” said Nathaniel. “I never once thought you had the strength of conscience to give your life for another. I will add that I never thought you’d try to murder me. I don’t think you’d succeed, but admitting that you would try to protect Johnathan is precious. I need time alone to think about what you just admitted to me.”

“Here’s where I know about you Nathaniel.” said Abigail. “You’re not going anywhere to be alone. You’re headed straight to Martha. You’ll sweet talk her and give her lies to hang her hat on. You may even commit not do something she abhors so you will gain her confidence beyond what you already have. Then you will make out with her. Maybe go down on her and make sweet oral love to her pussy. Then you will slide up her thin lithe body, kiss her small pert breasts, her neck, and her mouth. Then before she can react, you will push your hard cock into her body. You will fuck her. Not make passionate love to her; because, your mind will be pondering the possibility that your son is a fag. She will want you in a way that you will not give her tonight. You will be a total prick as you fuck her. If she is a smart as you say, she will understand that you are inside her just to have a pussy surround your cock. You will break whatever romantic notions and ideals she has for you. When you finish inside of her you will end whatever possibility you had of making her love you. I guarantee she will not love you the way I do. Yes Nathaniel, I love you even though you pissed all over me.”

“I’m leaving and I will return at six for dinner. Make sure you keep your fuckin’ mouth shut. I do not want to walk into a hornet’s nest; because, if I do, I will make the rest of your life a living hell.”

Nathaniel Northridge turned and walked out of the room he allowed his ex-wife to turn into her private sanctuary.

Abigail Northridge did not move. She covered her face and broke out into uncontrollable tears. Life as she knew it ended the moment the love of her life broke into her private apartment. The final act to sever their relationship came when he stood over her and urinated on her. Never had he involved her in sexual water sports and now she understood why. By pissing on her, he declared her a persona non grata and not worthy of his gratitude and love. Fifteen minutes after Nathaniel left her apartment, Abigail Northridge stood and made her way to the master bedroom to clean up and dress for dinner.


	9. Martha and Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha takes Matthew shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The automatic door opener on the garage door whined and it raised the double wide door. Although the Martin’s only brought one vehicle with them from Des Moines, Iowa, Martha picked a house with a two car garage. She unlocked the BMW X5 SUV. Matthew sat in the front passenger seat. Martha got in, started the vehicle, and backed it out of the garage. Once she cleared the garage’s entrance, she reached up, and pressed the remote to close the door. Once she was on the street and headed in the right direction, she spoke to her son.

“I see you made the right decision and wore your training heels. It will make it much easier to purchase the correct length of pants for you,” said Martha.

Matthew turned his head to face his mother, who was looking straight ahead as she drove, and said, “Like I have a choice. I will satisfy your need for control; but, inside my conscious mind I do not have to like it or accept it.”

“Fine,” said Martha. “You will suffer the consequences for not being truthful to yourself.”

Matthew did not respond. He watched the houses pass as his mother drove to the shopping area of Little Atlantic Island. He shivered when the image of the young boy sucking the older boy’s cock came into his consciousness. The idea of swallowing the cum of another boy turned his stomach. He put his hands over his crotch to hide his growing penis. _‘Why am I getting hard? I don’t like having to become a sissy,’_ he thought.

Ten minutes after they departed the house, Martha Martin pulled into the enclosed shopping center that contained all of the retail stores a small town would need to survive. Residents were allowed to purchase items via the Internet, but they had to be delivered to the central warehouse for inspection before being released to the purchaser. Martha and Matthew entered the enclosed shopping center and stopped at the Directory. Amazingly, there were two listing for _‘Sissy Clothing’_ and based upon the names she read, decided that _The Sissy Boutique_ was where she was headed.

The store was located on the second level directly in front of the right side escalators. Martha took Matthew’s hand and they walked and rode to the store. She stopped just in front to look at and admire the clothing that was displayed in the windows. She wanted to point at a dress, but decided against it. In time, Matthew would understand the more he accepts his feminization the less humiliation he will have to accept. Martha opened one of the two doors and allowed Matthew to enter the store before her.

A matronly woman approached. She was older than fifty-five but younger than sixty-two by Martha’s first impression. She had short blue-gray hair, deep blue eyes, and narrow face, and a body that was in great shape for a woman her age. She was wearing a simple blue pleated skirt with a hemline that stopped just above her knees, a white blouse with a scalloped collar, a grey and blue striped crew neck sweater, and a pair of simple black leather heels. On her legs were tan opaque stockings.

“Good afternoon,” said the employee. She offered her hand to Martha and said, “Welcome to _The Sissy Boutique_. My name is Mabel. How may I assist you today?”

Martha took the woman’s hand gave a quick shake and replied, “I am here to purchase some underwear, stockings, socks, lingerie, and clothing for my son Matthew.”

Mabel turned to Matthew and simply said, “Hello.”

Matthew prodded by his mother responded with a quiet, “Hello Mabel.”

The mature lady smiled and said, “Young boy, when you address me you say Ma’am or Mrs. Wintergreen. You never use my first name. So, young boy, what is your full name?”

“Matthew Martin,” he replied.

The matron turned her gaze to Martha and said questioningly, “Martin?”

Getting a bit peeved, Martha responded, “Yes. Martin.”

“Oh my,” said the now flummoxed woman. “Please accept my apologies. Please correct me if I am mistaken, but Mr. Northridge hired you to be his Corporate CIO?”

Still showing her rising anger, Martha relied, “Yes. I am the Northridge Corporate CIO.”

Mabel closed her eyes, opened them, and gazed down and then up twice before she said, “Please. . .”

Martha had had enough, “I’m not a very happy customer Mabel. You have been gazing at me with lust in your eyes. I suggest you explain yourself to me before I take your insubordination to your employer.”

She looked away before she answered, “Mrs. Martin, I was born and raised on Small Atlantic Island. I am one of the women trained in the feminization of boys and teens. I did not know who you are. I am allowed to use corporal punishment on any boy or teen that does not respect a dominant woman. I know that you are one to two or maybe several notches higher on the organizational chart. I apologize for not learning who you are before you entered the store.”

Martha relaxed and said, “I understand.”

“If I may,” said Mabel. “Your boy will be trained as he goes through his education on the island. Children born here have it a bit easier than children who arrive with their parents; because, either of them has accepted employment with Mr. Northridge. When your son addressed me by my first name, I had all rights and privileges to slap him across his face. But, I am not allowed to use corporal punishment on boys that are the spawn of corporate executives. You boy will receive punishment in school without your consent. By having the boy educated on the island, you accept the fact that the boy will learn to accept his feminization or suffer at the hands of the teachers.”

“I know and understand that, but in this store, you lay on hand on my boy. . .”

Mabel held up her hand and said, “Listen to me Mrs. Martin. It is imperative that you stop speaking of Matthew as a male. Do not use male pronouns as it will only deter the boy from accepting his feminization. I have to ask the boy some questions and I need honest answers. If he was any other boy, I would slap him across his face. That is what I am trained to do. In your case, I have to defer to you as the boy’s mother to administer corporal punishment; unless you agree to allow me to be the person who punishes the boy if the boy is not truthful.”

“I hear you call him ‘the boy’,” said Martha. “Why?”

Mabel looked at Matthew and said, “Show me your wrists.”

Matthew hesitated.

“See his hesitation,” said Mabel. “That is grounds for administering corporal punishment. The boy has to learn to react immediately to a dominant woman’s command. So Matthew will not get confused, I am trained, as are all of the feminization teachers, to call the individual _‘boy’_ until he had completed all aspects of his training; or, if Mr. Northridge takes him thus completing his transformation. So, Matthew is not a male and is in training to become a sissy. Therefore, everyone will use _‘the boy’_ until such time as he is declared a full-fledged sissy.”

“I see. At this point, I accept the idea that Matthew should not be addressed as if,” Mabel paused. “Damn, I am so used to using male pronouns. I accept that Matthew should be addressed using feminine pronouns. What I will not allow is you to inflict corporal punishment on the boy. Also, I demand you address me as Mrs. Martin. Until I give you written permission, I never want to hear my first name pass through your lips.”

“Fair and understood, Mrs. Martin. May I question the boy?”

“Yes.”

“Matthew, how old are you?” asked Mabel.

“I am 10,” he responded.

Martha saw the look on Mabel’s face and without needing to be prodded, she slapped Matthew across his face. She looked at Mabel and said, “Ask the boy again.”

“Matthew, how old are you?”

“I am 10 ma’am,” he responded.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” asked Mabel.

“I have two younger identical twin sisters, ma’am.”

“How old are they?”

“Seven ma’am.”

“Good girl Matthew. You’re a quick learner,” said Mabel.

It did not get by Martha that the matronly woman used a feminine pronoun with her boy.

“I see you are wearing your training heels. What are you wearing under your boy’s clothing?”

Matthew looked down at the floor. It was not what was expected. Martha saw the look on Mabel’s face and proceeded to take her son by the nape of his neck to the nearest chair where she put him over her knees and spanked him until he began to scream and cry. When she thought the boy had enough punishment, she pushed him off her lap onto the floor of the store and growled, “Take your shirt and pants of now boy!!!”

Matthew’s spanking in public at the hand of his own mother solidified the training message that he must react to a command immediately or suffer the consequences. Ashamed but smart enough now to do as he was told, Matthew stood and removed his shirt and pants.

“Nice pink panties boy,” crowed Mabel. “Who do they belong to?”

No hesitation when Matthew answered, “They belong to my sister Marissa, ma’am.”

“Same with the stockings?” asked Mabel.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Enough for now boy. Mrs. Martin, would you like me to pick some things out for the boy? I can see he easily fits into his sister’s panties. We could go a size larger; but, I would wait to see how much he grows.”

“I’m not worried about undergarments,” said Martha. “What we need is some girl’s slacks, jeans, skirts, dresses, blouses, and sweaters. Undergarments are the least of my problems.”

“Follow me boy,” said Mabel.

She walked over to the corner of the store where girls’ dresses hung. She pulled a simple sun dress in yellow with white flowers printed on it from the rack. She checked the size, put it back, and found a smaller size. She removed it from the hangar, handed it to Matthew, and said, “Put it on boy.”

Matthew wanted to scream but knew better. He took the dress looked at it for a moment, turned to his mother and said, “How do you put his on?”

Mabel answered, “You simply put it over your head and let it fall around your body.”

Matthew did as he was told. The sun dress, a size four, fit him perfectly. The shoulder straps held the top part of the dress in place perfectly as if he had a pair of breasts. The hem fell just to the middle of his thighs.

“Put your training shoes on,” said his mother.

Matthew walked to the chair where he was publically spanked, stepped into his training heels, and with a bit more ability to walk made his way back to where his mother and the store clerk stood. He stopped and turned to show them how the sun dress fit.

Mabel said, “Very pretty. I imagine your mother is going to let your hair grow long and have it shaped at the sissy hairdresser. I am seeing the budding of one beautiful sissy. Don’t you agree Mrs. Martin?”

Martha knew what Mabel was doing and she readily agreed that the boy looked very pretty in the dress. She turned to the woman and said, “Please pick out simple clothing for the boy to start dressing in. Damn, the boy is going to Mr. Northridge’s estate this weekend. I am at a total loss as to what the boy will need in terms of clothing. I believe you have the expertise to help me prepare him from a clothing standpoint.”

“Actually, Mrs. Martin,” said Mabel, “he needs only a few items. He will need several pairs of sexy panties, thigh highs, a bustier, and at least one as sexy as possible little black dress. You will excuse me for being blunt, but the boy will spend most of the time there naked except for sexy thigh high lace top stockings and knowing Mr. Northridge the highest heels the boy can comfortably wear.”

“Thank you for your expertise,” said Martha. “I am going to take a walk. Please put together a wardrobe for the boy.” Martha turned to her boy and said, “Matthew, do not make trouble for Mrs. Wintergreen. She reports to me that she had to stop because you were being troublesome, the spanking your received moments ago will look like love taps. Do you understand me boy?”

“Yes mother,” said Matthew in a little boy’s voice. “I will be good. I promise.”

“The boy is all yours Mabel,” said Martha as she turned to walk out of the store to clear her head and prepare for the war that was going to take place between her and her soon to be sissy son.

She was a few steps from the front door when she saw Mr. Northridge approaching. She stopped dead in her tracks. People in the shopping center greeted him and continued on their way. Mr. Northridge was headed in the store’s direction. He opened the door, entered, and was surprised to find her so quickly.

“Martha,” was all he said.

“Mr. Northridge, I did not expect to see you again today. What a pleasant surprise.”

Again just, “Martha,” as he stepped close to her, put his arms around her shoulder, and pulled her into an embrace. He looked into her eyes, smiled a smile that could only be interpreted as loving, and placed his lips on hers. He squeezed her, not hard enough to cause pain, but just enough to let her know he wanted her. His cock grew in his pants but he wasn’t completely erect.

He broke the kiss and while holding her in his embrace said, “If I asked you to take my cock out of my pants, stroke it until it is erect, and then sink to your knees and suck me off, would you?”

“If that is what you want, Mr. Northridge,” said Martha. “Then all you have to do is ask. But, I am sensing something else here. It was my understanding that, that. . .”

Nathaniel Northridge released his arm embrace and put the index finger of his right hand to Martha’s lips. His smile and twinkling eyes were infectious. Martha relaxed and kept her hands on his arms. They held their gaze as patrons of the store entered and left without standing to gawk at the two. People looking into the store saw Mr. Northridge and did nothing but nod their heads.

“Who are you here with?” he asked.

“My son…” Martha stopped, “I have to get used to stop using male pronouns and terms for Mathew. Sorry, Mr. Northridge, I’m here with my boy.”

“Where is the boy?”

“In the rear with Mabel getting clothing and undergarments.”

“Show me.”

Mr. Northridge knew where he was headed; but, allowed Martha to guide him to the area of the store where girls’ dresses were inventoried.

“Mr. Northridge,” said Mabel. “Welcome. What a pleasant surprise. It is so nice to see you again, sir.”

“Thank you Mabel,” said Nathaniel. “Where is the boy?”

“He is in the dressing room, sir. Trying on a mini-skirt and halter top,” said the matronly lady.

This time Nathaniel took Martha by the bicep and guided her to the entrance to the dressing rooms. He did not call out for the boy. He went to the first door, opened it, saw the room was empty, and went to the next. Behind the third door, he found Matthew. His eyes widened when he saw the slender boy standing looking in the mirror at himself. He was wearing a pink cotton halter top that came down just below his breasts. On his hips was a black denim mini-skirt that just covered the tops of the lace thigh highs he was wearing. On his feet were a pair of four inch black leather platform fuck me heels.

Matthew looked up and saw Mr. Northridge and his mother standing behind him. He blushed.

Martha saw the boy blush and felt, no loved, that the boy just did. He reacted to them as any sissy would. Shy, yet proud of how he looked. Martha felt Mr. Northridge gently guide her into the dressing room. He followed and closed the door. The two adults and the boy had more than enough room to stand and/or sit comfortably in the dressing room.

“I asked you something when I first entered the store,” said Nathaniel. “I ask you again, except this time the boy will watch.”

“Again, I reply,” said Martha, “if that is what you want me to do, I will. But, I see this as some sort of test for me to pass.” She looked at Matthew, closed the space between herself and Mr. Northridge, and whispered, “If you want me to be your whore just tell me. If you are opening your heart to me, then just let me know. Don’t play with me, Mr. Northridge. I am here to help your companies as your Corporate CIO. I know that when I took the job and moved here, there would be certain expectations on your part that I would have to satisfy.”

“When I took you this morning, I did so, because I wanted you more than I wanted your sissy husband and,” he paused, looked deep into Martha’s eyes, and said, “more than I want my wife Abigail. Martha, the second I saw you from afar, I knew. When the distance closed between us, my heart stopped, and I will admit that my cock just jumped in my pants. I am here because I need you. I want you. I’m falling madly in love with you.”

Matthew stood quiet as a church mouse. His own sissy clit dribbling because he was surprised at how he looked and how sexy he felt. He watched his mother and her boss. He did not hear everything; but, he did hear three words that tore at him. Those words, _‘love with you’_.

For the first time in her life, Martha Martin felt something she had never felt before. It was more than love. She loved her sissy husband Scarlett, but this was completely different. Her right hand went to her employer’s face, then is slipped down his arm to his waist, and the around to the front of his pants. Martha did not say a word. She maintained eye contact with Mr. Northridge. Using both hands, she opened his belt, the waistband closure to his trousers, lowered the zipper, and with a gentle push let his pants fall around his ankles.

She took his tumescent cock into her hands. She gently began to stroke and caress it as she kept her eyes on Mr. Northridge’s. Martha did not look at the boy. She moved backwards to the bench and sat. Mr. Northridge followed using small steps because his pants were around his ankles. He saw Martha lick her lips, open her mouth, and take the head of his engorged cock into her mouth. Holding the base of his cock with both of her hands, Martha Martin began to fuck his cock with her mouth. When just the head was behind her teeth, she swirled her tongue around the head and every so often would stick the tip into the slit to fuck his cock with her tongue.

“Please Martha,” said Mr. Northridge. “You don’t have to suck. . .”

Martha removed her mouth and cooed, “I want to. I don’t know if Abigail would have done this in front of her sons, but I have a sissy to train. I’m not opposed to,” she paused, nodded in appreciation of what she was about to say, and said, “making love to your cock. It is part of you and if I fall in love with you, I fall in love with all of you.”

Nathaniel Northridge groaned as he felt his cock slide back into Martha’s mouth and down her throat. He did not want to introduce her to his love of having a finger or two in his ass when he received a blow job yet, but he knew she would gladly help him get off by doing that to him. He did not put his hands on her head. He let Martha control the sucking of his cock. He groaned again when he felt her nose against his bare pubic bone. Martha had proven two times before that she was an expert cocksucker; but, this time and hopefully every time after, she would engage her desire to surpass her previous sucking of his cock.

Matthew stepped back against the mirror, surprised, and sexually stimulated. His boy clit grew inside his panties and behind the denim mini-skirt. He was confused. Was he getting stimulated because his mother was sucking off her boss the way the fourth grader sucked off the sixth grader on the bus? Or, was he getting sexually stimulated because he wanted to have his mouth around such a beautiful man cock? Matthew unconsciously groaned.

Nathaniel heard the boy, raised his arm, and pulled him close to him. Matthew looked up at Mr. Northridge and saw something he was surprised to see. His eyes were gentle and loving. He licked his lips and focused on the boy dressed as a girl standing next to him. Matthew thought that Mr. Northridge had totally forgotten that his mother was sucking his cock. The boy did not move, but he did break eye contact to return his gaze to the activity going on in front of him.

“Do you have a sissy name yet boy?” asked Mr. Northridge.

Without looking up, he replied, “My mother calls me Mattie.”

“Do you like the name, Mattie?” asked Mr. Northridge.

“It’s ok,” said the boy. He continued to watch his mother suck Mr. Northridge’s cock for a moment, frowned, looked up at the tall man, and said, “Please excuse me, but why is my name so important when my mother has your cock in her mouth?”

Mr. Northridge smiled, rubbed the top of the boy’s head, and said, “Because, if you like what you’re watching, and by the small tent in your mini-skirt, I think you are; then you’re more than welcome to help your mother.”

Matthew’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry Mr. Northridge, but I’m not a cocksucker.”

“You will be soon boy,” said Mr. Northridge. “Aren’t you coming to my house this weekend?”

Knowing the truth of what was going to happen to him, Matthew said, “Yes.”

“Then I suggest you sit by your mother and learn.”

Martha had heard their exchange, stopped fellating Mr. Northridge, and said, “If I could interject, I think it would be better if the boy just watched. Let him experience the feel and taste of your cock when you’re alone. In time, the boy will be less fearful of his femininity and enjoy the feeling of a hot, hard cock in his sissy mouth. This way he won’t ruin a beautiful top and mini-skirt before the boy had time to really enjoy wearing them.”

“For you my love,” said Nathaniel. He looked down at the boy and said, “Watch and learn as your mother sucks me off boy. This weekend you will be doing it willingly or you will suffer the consequences.”

Martha paused for a split second when she heard the words _‘suffer the consequences’_. She closed her eyes and thought about the only thing that mattered – making oral love to Mr. Northridge’s cock. A cock that would be inside her body whenever he wanted. Her mouth worked the head and shaft. Her tongue worked the piss slit and the thick bulge of the urethra on the bottom. As she fellated him, her mouth began to get coated with his precum. It was smooth and delicious. She greedily swallowed as it filled her mouth. She worked his cock as if she were a professional adult movie star or a highly paid prostitute.

Matthew wanted to touch his cock. He thought better of it.

Nathaniel Northridge felt his testicles rise. His cock grew harder. The head of his cock expanded in preparation to allow the exit of several streams of his semen. He groaned, “Oh my fuckin’ God!!!” He did so because just as the first rope of semen passed through and out of his cock, Martha pushed her head down so his cock became embedded in her throat. What amazed him was her ability to keep her head pressed against his pubic bone, breathe through her nose, and allow him to feed her his cum directly into her stomach.

When his orgasm finished, Martha pulled her head back and her mouth off of her boss’ cock. She held the monster cock, licked it, and then gently let it fall between his legs. She reached down and pulled up his pants. With deft hands, she tucked in his shirt, zipped the zipper, closed the button, and closed the belt that surrounded his narrow waist. Then she stood, put her body as close to his as possible, and said in a velvety voice, “Did you enjoy having my mouth and throat to ease the pressure in your balls?”

Nathaniel forgot about Matthew. He wrapped his arms around his CIO and kissed her passionately. He opened his mouth and Martha did the same. Their tongues danced between the caverns of their oral cavities. Matthew fell backwards into the mirror and caught himself before he fell to the floor. Neither Mr. Northridge nor his mother took notice of him. He wanted to experience an orgasm, but he dare not touch his cock. Matthew shivered and without completely understanding why, he ejaculated into his sister’s panties.

Nathaniel broke the kiss. He stared into Martha’s eyes as only lovers could. He pressed his hand to her face and said, “I am going to have dinner at home. I will either come to bring you back to the estate or I will stay with you tonight. My sensibilities tell me we need to exit the dressing area.”

“I am yours,” said Martha. “Just let me know your desires.”

Mr. Northridge and then Martha exited the dressing room. Like two long lost lovers, they kissed one more time before Mr. Northridge left the store. Martha stood, stared off into space, and wondered if her boss was really going to make her his wife.

“Excuse me Mrs. Martin,” said Mabel.

Martha shook her head to return to reality, turned to face Mrs. Wintergreen, and said, “Yes.”

“May I finish with the boy?”

“Of course,” said Martha, “but I think you’re going to need a wet towel and some dry panties for the boy. I think the boy messed the boy’s sister’s panties. I’m going to stroll around and window shop. How much time do you need to finish with the boy?”

“I have to ask,” said Mabel, “how much should I spend of your money? That will determine how much time I will need to properly outfit the boy based upon finances.”

“I want the boy to be the prettiest and sexist ten year old you’ve ever dressed,” said Martha. “Please find the best make up for the boy. Money is not an object.”

Mabel nodded and said, “Then please give me at least an hour before you return Mrs. Martin.” What she did not verbalize was her abhorrence for having to wait while Mr. Northridge used Mrs. Martin in one of the dressing rooms.


	10. Dinner at the Northridge Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northridge family exposes hidden desires and activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

Nathaniel Northridge returned home and, as he had done earlier that afternoon, parked the McLaren on the driveway in front of the Estate Mansion. He entered his mansion and knew that the staff was busy preparing dinner. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the main dining room. He was proud that he found Martha and solidified in his heart that he was definitely, one hundred percent, in love with her. Now the hard part faced him. Telling his children that their mother will no longer be residing in the Estate Mansion.

As he made his way to the side of the house where dinner would be served in the main dining hall, Mr. Northridge was intercepted by his butler Reginald Marks. “Mr. Northridge, sir,” said Reginald, “may I have a moment of your time before you sit for dinner?”

“What is it Reggie?” asked Nathaniel, purposely using then variation of Reginald’s first name that he hated.

Flustered, but keeping everything under control, Reginald said before he asked, “We have been together a long time Mr. Northridge. I have never interfered with anything concerning your personal life. But, today Mrs. Northridge verbally and physically abused her personal maid and the maids who clean and maintain the household. If something has occurred between you and Mrs. Northridge, please settle it or we are going to have a major problem on our hands. Is there anything you want or need me to do?”

“Dinner is going to be very problematic this evening,” said Nathaniel. “I appreciate what you have just told me and your confidence will not be broken. I want you to talk to the maids and tell them that I will take time to speak with each of them individually. Have the dinner servants put the tonight’s dinner on the buffet and exit the dining room. I want all of the staff to remain in the staff quarters. Reginald, I want you to make sure this happens.”

Reginald frowned, maintained his English stiff upper lip, and asked, “Are there going to be fireworks at dinner?”

Nathaniel smiled and nonchalantly said, “Not fireworks, Reginald. A nuclear holocaust. Where are my wife and children?”

“They are in the family dining room waiting your arrival, sir.”

“Good, keep them occupied. I have to run upstairs for a moment. I will make my way to the family dining room and then you can bring the meal in,” said Nathaniel as he began to move towards the staircase to the second floor.

The main dining room for the nightly family dinners was not the largest dining room in the Estate Mansion; but, it was kept as formal as the largest. The table was smaller to engender a more informal and intimate feel for the family. The sitting arrangements were as they always were throughout the history of the Northridge family. Nathaniel sat at the head, Abigail sat opposite him at the other end, the oldest heir sat to his right, the next in line sat to his left, and his daughter sat next to her mother. The table was set with dinner plates, salad plates, the appropriate knives, forks, and spoons. Water glasses and wine glasses were set in front of each of the Northridge family members. Nathaniel had not issues with his underage children drinking wine with dinner and only dinner.

Abigail waited by her seat for the arrival of her husband. Joshua, Johnathan, and Jamie waited by the buffet not knowing that dinner would be placed there instead of being served to each of them individually. They noticed their mom was constantly looking at her watch. Joshua knew something was up, but did not verbalize his concern.

Nathaniel entered the family dining room followed by Reginald and the serving staff. The evening’s repast was placed on the buffet per Mr. Northridge’s orders. Reginald checked and then double-checked the food before he nodded to his employer and departed the family dining room. Abigail and the children noticed that the doors to the room where all shut. Again, Joshua figured something was up. Both Johnathan and Jamie were totally clueless.

“Tonight we eat buffet style,” said Nathaniel, “so go get some food, wine, soda, or water, and sit at your assigned seats.”

Nathaniel waited until all of his family had taken their food from the buffet and went to their seats. He decided on a small filet mignon, garlic mashed potatoes, a small portion of salad, and a glass of French red wine. When he sat, he did not say a word. He just began to eat. His silence began to wear on his wife and children.

“Something wrong daddy?” asked Jamie.

“Not one of my children or my wife greeted me when I walked into the room. That tells me Jamie, since you asked the question, that something is wrong with you four. All of you need to remember that this is my island and my estate. You sit at this table because my sperm mated with an egg from the woman that sits opposite me.”

“Excuse me,” said Joshua, “that woman??? Don’t you mean your wife?”

Nathaniel cut a piece of steak and noticed that it was cooked perfectly. The outside was charred, warm to the touch, and pink on the inside. He looked around the table, put the piece in his mouth, chewed it completely, and swallowed. As he was cutting a second piece, he said, “Abigail, did you do as I asked this afternoon?”

All the children looked at their mother, but Joshua turned back to his dad and said, “You came home this afternoon? You didn’t stay at your office or visit other companies? That is not like you. And, you did not answer my question.”

“Abigail,” said Nathaniel.

Abigail put down her glass of wine. She stared at Nathaniel and said, ‘You’re not serious. You really did mean what you said to me this afternoon?”

Nathaniel stood, walked around the table to where Abigail sat, opened the zipper to his trousers, pulled out his cock, and said, “Would you like me to piss on you in front of my children?”

“ENOUGH!!!” cried out Abigail. “Go sit down!!! I will tell them.”

Nathaniel put his cock away and returned to his seat. He smiled to himself when he saw the looks of shock and awe on his children’s faces. When Abigail did not say a word for two minutes, Nathaniel said, “If you don’t, I will.”

The wine glass in Abigail’s hand almost broke from the pressure of her fingers. She looked at her children and said, “This afternoon, upstairs in my private apartment, your father informed me that he is divorcing me.”

“WHAT!!!” cried all three children.

“Your father has fallen for another woman,” said Abigail. “I had a feeling that he was no longer interested in me as a wife, partner, and lover.” She saw the look of horror on her children’s faces. She continued, “Please understand that it is his prerogative to divorce me. He is the Lord of the Manor. If doesn’t desire my love, then he has all rights and privileges to move me out of his life.”

“How can he just declare you are no longer his wife?” asked Joshua. “Don’t you have to go to court? Have a settlement and division of assets?”

“In the real world,” said his mother, “that is how is happens. But, here on Little Atlantic Island all your father had to do was urinate on me. He did that this afternoon.”

“Ewww!” groaned Jamie, “that’s gross!!!”

“This has to be a fuckin’ game,” stated Joshua. “You’re our parents. This has to be some sort of test. I just know it!!!”

The silent one of the three children was Johnathan. He sat taking in what was going on around him without batting an eyelash or adding his voice to the cacophony of questions, groans, and denials.

Nathaniel cut another piece of filet mignon, savored the taste as he chewed it, swallowed, and said, “Before we continue this one-sided discussion, why don’t each of you tell me about your day.”

Joshua, always the brazen of the two boys, said, “Why should we do that when you had our mother inform us that to initiate a divorce you urinated on her? This is totally absurd!!!”

“No Joshua, what is happening here is not absurd,” said Nathaniel. He reached into his pocket, took out what appeared to be women’s lingerie, and tossed the across the table to his son Johnathan.

Johnathan sat mouth agape stunned at what was laying in front of him on the table. He knew he had been busted by his father from information given to him by his mother.

“Are those yours Johnathan?” asked Nathaniel in a quiet even voice.

Shaken but outwardly calm, Johnathan replied, “No. I’ve never seen them before.”

He watched his father pick up the last small portion of his steak, turn his fork in front of his face, before he put the morsel into his mouth, and chew it. A sip, not a gulp, but a sip of the French red wine was next. He picked up his napkin, wiped his lips, and said, “Really. Then why did I find them buried in the bottom drawer of your bureau underneath your athletic clothing? Can you answer that for me?”

“I, I, I. . .” stammered Johnathan.

“Remember son, you lie and you suffer the consequences,” said his father. “I am not opposed to doing to my children what I would do to any resident that openly lies to me.”

Johnathan looked to his mother for support. Abigail knew it was time to spill the beans. Once she let the incest cat out of the bag, her two other children would know why their father pissed on her. Historically, sex between siblings and parents were frowned upon in the Northridge family. Abigail stood up and stepped to where Johnathan sat between his older brother and younger sister. Her dress fell about two inches below her crotch. The tops of her thigh highs were plainly visible as were the two front clasps from her garter belt that held them up. He put her hand on her son’s shoulder, smiled at him, and then gently pulled his head to her body.

“Johnathan and I have been intimate,” she said and waited for the explosion of verbal anger. When nothing was said, she continued, “My son is going to prove to you all the level of intimacy we’ve had. If it were something we wanted, I would have said enjoyed, but I didn’t.”

She looked at her husband, stared hard at him, before she spoke again.

“Johnathan, stand and lower your trousers,” Abigail ordered.

“Mo-o-o-m-m-m,” he whined. “Please!!! Don’t embarrass me!!!”

That he whined about being embarrassed in front of his father as well as his older brother. Both Northridge males had no idea of what his mother could say that would embarrass him to the core.

“If you don’t do as I say,” said Abigail, “your father will find out the hard way and I don’t think you want that. The lingerie hidden in your bureau is evidence that something is not one-hundred percent with you. Now, stand and lower your trousers.”

Shaking, the sixteen year old did as his mother commanded. He stood and lowered his trousers. To everyone’s surprise he was not wearing panties or stockings. He was commando as all Northridge men are when dressed. That included casual to formal evening wear. His teenage cock hung straight down between his nicely shaped legs and just behind the base was a pair of medium sized testicles.

Abigail turned her attention to Nathaniel. “This is going to only happen if the circumstances are right. I want you to stand and come to this end of the table. It is important that you watch and learn.”

Johnathan knew what his mother was about to demonstrate. He was scared shitless and embarrassed. He followed her to her end of the table. He stopped and stood where she positioned him. Everyone watched as she removed the place setting from her end. When she returned, she pulled up her dress, and sat where her dinner plate rested just moments ago.

“Move the chair Johnathan,” she ordered.

Johnathan moved the chair and when he returned to the end of the table he was directly in front of his mother. Her feet were on the edge of the table. The vaginal orifice he passed through to begin his life was plainly visible. He looked at it and then to his mother. Everyone could see his hands and legs shaking. For a young teenager, he was acting in a total reversal of Northridge masculinity. His cock was rising as he gazed upon his mother’s exposed vagina. He closed his eyes, put his hands to his face, and whined, “Please mother!!! Have a bit of decency!!! Please!!!”

‘WHAT THE FUCK!!!” cried Nathaniel. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!”

Abigail was in no mood, “Do me a favor, will you. Just shut the fuck up and watch. You’ve already made it plainly clear to me that there is another cunt you want in your bed. I accept that and you know what I asked of you. So Nathaniel, shut the fuck up!!!

She turned to her son, “Johnathan, make your cock hard. And when you’re ready put it in me. Fuck me. It is alright.”

The sixteen year old did as his mother asked. He began to stroke his tumescent cock and made it rise to full hardness, length, and width. He closed his eyes and begged, “Please mother. I’m begging you!!!”

“FUCK ME JOHNATHAN!!! FUCK ME NOW!!!”

The youngest son of Nathaniel Northridge stepped between his mother’s legs. He moved is cock so it was in position to enter his mother’s vagina. He again closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen and he was never going to live it down. His cock head touched the outer labia of his mother’s hairless vagina and the end came before the sex even started. He moaned and four small dribbles of semen exited the head of his cock. He dropped his hand from his softening cock. Johnathan Northridge began to cry like a little baby.

“Fuck me,” said Joshua.

Nathaniel and Jamie were silent.

“You know what to do, so do it,” ordered Abigail.

Per his mother’s orders, Johnathan went to his knees and licked the small amount of his semen that rested on his mother’s thigh. He did not ejaculate on or in her pussy. It took but a moment for him to clean up his mess. When he was finished, he stood and did not move.

“See Nathaniel,” said Abigail. “See what your son cannot do. I don’t know how he got through his sexual education to this point in his life; but, I’d wager that his cock has never been inside a woman or a girl’s body. I purchased the feminine lingerie to see if he could maintain an erection while attempting coitus. He failed. My next idea was to test his homosexuality.”

“Get off the table, cover your genitals, and sit,” ordered Nathaniel. “Johnathan, come to my end of the table. Bring the sissy clothing with you.”

Johnathan did per his father’s instructions. His trousers were still on the floor next to his char. His shirt and socks where the only clothing on his body. He held the panties and thigh highs in his right hand as he stood fearful and scared in front of his father.

“Take off everything,” said Nathaniel.

Shaking his head from side-to-side as he removed his shirt and pants only added to his consternation. He handed his the clothing to his brother who graciously took them and put them on his chair. He was completely nude. He was a bit embarrassed to be in his birthday suit in front of his twelve year old sister. Johnathan stood and waited for the next shoe to drop.

“Put on the panties,” order his father.

“Please father,” said Johnathan. “Please don’t make me. I’m trying to come to terms with my problem.”

“And what problem is that?”

“I am a premature ejaculator, father. I attempt to have sex with a girl and I just can’t control myself. I have tried and tried, but nothing seems to work.”

“Put on the panties,” ordered Nathaniel. “When they’re on put on the thigh highs. You’ve watched enough women to know how and what to do.”

Johnathan picked up the black lace panties. He found the front easily because there was a small red bow on the waistband. He slipped the panties up his legs. He mother was not surprised, but his father was floored, when Johnathan moved his penis so it would lay to the left as he positioned that panties on his hips. He then rolled the first black thigh high, put his toes in the opening, and rolled it up his right leg. He did the same with his left. At the top of the lace was a large red bow. Standing flat-footed his legs looked nice covered in the nylon of the thigh highs. He did not move a muscle when he was finished.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” said Nathaniel. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, all you really need is to remove the hair on your legs, your underarms, the trimmed pubic hair, and you could easily be a girl. Your hair is just over your ears; but, let it grow in, learn to apply the correct makeup, and WHAM!!!”

“What do you think Joshua?” asked Nathaniel.

“I’m surprised and a bit mortified,” said Joshua. “I mean he does look quite sexy dressed as he is.”

Nathaniel stood, put his arm around Johnathan’s shoulders, and asked, “Have you masturbated wearing women’s lingerie?”

Nathaniel felt the surge of stress flow through his son’s shoulders. It was his confirmation that he probably already had, but he wanted a verbal answer. Johnathan looked to his mother for guidance. She readily offered her help.

“Nathaniel, with me watching and guiding him, he has masturbated wearing women’s lingerie. I was trying to get to the point, where I could introduce dildo play.”

“Dildo play?” asked Jamie.

“Yes, dildo play,” responded her mother. “If Johnathan could maintain an erection while he sucked on a cock shaped dildo, then it could be assumed that he preferred male genitals to female genitals.”

Nathaniel turned his son to face him and pushed him down to his knees. “Like you mother told you when you dribbled your cum on her thigh, you know what to do. Don’t you?”

Johnathan’s eyes welled with tears. His face was passive, but everyone could see how stressed out he was. His hands shook violently as he tried to open his father’s trousers. He stopped, put a hand on each thigh, and said, “I’m a fag. I love to suck cock. I have been taken anally. I enjoy the feeling of a long hard man’s cock inside me. I do what all homosexual men do. I used my rectum and asshole as a pussy. I love to use my tight anal sphincter to masturbate their cocks.”

“Do you cum?” asked Joshua before his father could.

Johnathan sighed, “Yes. I have had the most amazing orgasms when I am being used by a real man. I don’t even have to touch my cock to ejaculate when penetrated. If the cock I am masturbating with my anal sphincter is pressing on my prostate, I cum without ever having to play with my cock. I can actually cum multiple times when I am getting being used like a bitch.”

“Do you cum when you suck cock?” asked his father.

“I have,” replied Johnathan, “but I must masturbate as I suck. If I don’t, I won’t attain an orgasm. Sometimes I don’t really care if I do. The feeling of a man’s cock exploding in my mouth and the taste of his cum is more than enough for me to have something to fantasize about when I jerk off in my bed.”

Jamie showed her curiosity, “Do you have someone you would call your boyfriend?”

The blush that covered his face was because he was asked a question that he knew he would have to answer truthfully. It also would solidify to his family that he was indeed a homosexual.

“Well???” asked Nathaniel.

The sixteen year old looked down as he said, “Mr. Wilcox.”

“The fuckin’ girls’ softball coach at the high school? You’re fuckin’ suckin’ his cock?” growled Nathaniel.

He looked up from his knees into his father’s eyes and said in a strong voice, “Since I was in the seventh grade. He took my cherry the day after my eighth birthday.”

“Anyone else know?” asked Joshua complete amazed that his brother hid it so well.

“Just Andrew,” said Johnathan.

“Your best friend?” asked Joshua.

“He realized when we were younger than I was different. It was when I stayed over for his fifth birthday party,” he paused as he rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs being careful not to ruin the pretty red bows on the stockings. “I slept in his room. When he knew his parents and brothers were asleep, he pulled the covers off of his body and showed me his erection. The smile on his face told me he knew; but, I hadn’t done anything with a boy or a man. I don’t know how, but he knew. Andrew wiggled is cock and invited me into his bed. He didn’t fuck me until after Mr. Wilcox did. But, he was the first and I am fond of him because he never said a word to anyone. He knows about Mr. Wilcox. He never made fun of me or did he force me to do things to him.”

“Did he. . .” started Jamie. Her curiosity truly peaked because she’d seen sissy boys, but to have a faggot for a brother made her juices flow.

“No,” interjected Johnathan knowing where his sister was headed with her question. “He’s never once reciprocated. It is a completely one way relationship. I do him. Period.”

“I think we’re done with dinner,” said Nathaniel. “Johnathan, I want you to go upstairs with your sister. Not your mother. Not your brother. I want you to ask her nicely to help you remove every single hair from your body below your neck. When you are completely smooth like all sissy boys should be, you will allow her to dress you. She will be your mentor and teacher. Jamie will teach you everything you need to know to be a girl. Well, not everything, because you already know how to suck cock and take it up your faggot ass.”

“Please father,” said Johnathan still kneeling in front of him, “I can’t help being what I am. It is just the way my genes got organized. I don’t know. What I do know is I love you. I don’t want you to hate me because I am a sissy faggot. I’m not hiding it anymore. It is out in the open.”

“Do you want to leave the estate and move in with your mother?” asked his father.

“If that is what you want, sir. I will accede to any and all of your wishes or demands,” said Johnathan. “I only ask that you do not force me to have sex with you or my brother.”

“I’m not going to ask you to do that Johnathan,” said Nathaniel. “What I am going to do is introduce you to a sissy that I believe should replace Wilcox as you lover. Understand, Wilcox will be banished from this island. I am going to have a heart-to-heart with him about his lack of candor concerning your homosexuality. What I want from you right now is to come to me before I leave and show me how you are going act and dress from this moment forward.”

To test his father, Johnathan said, “Would you like me to blow you now? In front of everyone?”

Johnathan never thought his father would react as he did. He knew he was strong, but Samson like was an understatement. It was as if he was in a slow motion movie. He saw himself flying through the air. It was as if he was outside his own body. The feel of the buffet, with the sterling silver serving ware on top, making contact with his body did not immediately send waves of pain outward from the points of contact. When he bounced from the buffet to the hardwood floor of the family dining room did he feel the first wave of extreme pain course though his body. Johnathan did not cry out nor did he break out into uncontrollable tears. He tightened his resolve and remained still on the floor.

“Abigail,” growled Nathaniel, “take you faggot son and your daughter upstairs. Get them started and return here. Do not dally or delay, because if I have to come upstairs, you and your faggot son will be sailing out of the windows and I know you will not bounce. Everyone will hear the thud, then the eerie groan, and the final gurgling as your life seeps from your broken bodies.”

Abigail, Jamie, and Johnathan departed the family dining room with all due haste.

Joshua stood not really wanting to sit, picked up his glass of wine, and said, “What are you going to do with him, dad?”

“He’s my son. He’s a faggot. I will have to research through the family history to see if he is the first. If he is, I will set precedence. If he isn’t, then what happened to a homosexual Northridge should be detailed in the family history. Family history will teach me what to do. He really had me hoodwinked.”

“Me too dad. Me too,” said Joshua. “There are going to be quite a few girls that are going to be heartbroken. What I am curious about is the girls he could not complete coitus with. How did he or the teachers keep them quiet?”

“Interesting point, Joshua,” said Nathaniel. “Since you’re a freshmen in college, would you like to investigate and bring me the results? I will try to keep an open mind, but right now, I’m leaning towards collusion to keep it on the down low.”

Smiling, Joshua added, “I would like the opportunity. Also, if it wouldn’t be out of line, could I help you decide and mete out the punishment?”

“You’re still three years away from gaining the beginning of that authority; but, all things being equal, I have the power,” said Nathaniel. “Yes you may be part of the decision making process if any forms of punishment need to be meted out.”

“One last question since we’re being so open and honest here. Who is the woman?”

Nathaniel closed the gap between Joshua and himself. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Your mother had an idea. Today she knows. Do not make it worse that it has to be. As far as I’m concerned, the three of you can depart with your mother. I won’t hold it against any of you. But, you won’t rise through the ranks of the family and my corporations. You are the next in line. With the stroke of a pen or the swipe of a sword, you can be eliminated. Please tell me you understand.”

Joshua downed the remainder of his wine. Since the food and drink on the buffet were now scattered all over the floor, he had nothing to fill his wine glass with. He put it on the dining room table, approached his father, embraced him, and said, “I am your son. I am your heir. Command me and I will obey. My choice is to stay with you. I want to complete my college education and begin to learn the family business. I will go for advanced degrees, but I need to spread my wings.”

Nathaniel kissed his son on the cheek. He looked into his eyes and saw it. He felt his cock grow in his pants. He did not step back as he said, “You want me don’t you?”

“I do, but I’m not a fag like my brother,” whispered Joshua. “Fucking sissies up their asses is fun. Having them drain your balls with their mouths is an experience that is always new and exciting. But, there is something to say about giving yourself to the man who made you, raised you, and loves you. I’m not in the least gay. I love you and if you can accept that, I would gladly give myself to you as an act of ultimate love, then whenever you want me, I’m here for you.”

Nathaniel broke the embrace. He looked lovingly at his eldest son and said, “You never cease to surprise me, Joshua. I’m not partial to an incestuous relationship with my son. I take what you offered to heart; but, I cannot and will not accept or take from you something that is not mine. I love you. I would give my life for you.”

“As I would for you,” said Joshua. “So, who is she?”

“She is one hell of a woman. Sexy. Smart. Svelte. And, one hell of a lay,” said Nathaniel. He thought about not telling his son. He saw the look of expectation on his face and decided to let him know what he would find out later than night. “Martha Martin.”

“Jesus dad. Are you telling me, you fucked her this morning after you threw everyone out of your office?”

“Before I seeded her sissy. Joshua, the minute I laid eyes on her I was smitten. What I believed about her is the truth. She is so fuckin’ smart it is scary. That is why I hired her. But, after she gave birth to a son and twin girls, her fuckin’ body is so fuckin’ tight it is scary. I took her and she willingly opened her body to me. Her vagina as so tight and the velvet feel of the interior took me to places I’ve never dreamed could or would exist simply by having my cock caressed by the inside of a vagina.”

“Dad, but mom,” said Joshua. “Couldn’t you have kept Martha on the side? It isn’t like you’ve never done that before. I’ve watched mother pine away nights for you as I grew up. When I got old enough and smarter, I knew you weren’t out conducting business. You were out fucking the cunt of the moment. I hope to have that much pussy available to me. Dad, she married you and gave you everything there is to give. Can’t you rescind the divorce? At least, talk to someone. Maybe even Martha. Maybe she’ll agree to be your side piece for a while or forever.”

“Sorry Joshua. I’ve made my decision. I’ve only gone back on one and I regretted the day I did. Thankfully, I resolved it and I have never ever rescinded another decision.”

“Are you taking care of mother?”

“Yes. She will have a small house on the other side of the island. She will have protection and solitude. I am giving her an allowance that will allow her to live, but not in the lap of luxury as she is used to. She will survive.”

“And Johnathan?”

“That is a problem. If he goes to live with her, then he’ll be celibate. The only sexual release he will have will be when he masturbates. Abigail knows better than to have an incestuous relationship with him. If he stays here, then I will allow him to finish his education. Then he can leave the island or he can come to work for me.”

“What will he do? You cannot have a sissy, even if he is your son, in a position of power.”

Nathaniel licked his lips, smiled, and said, “Not a position of power, but he can provide sexual pleasure for certain clients that would take notice that they are being sexed by the spawn of a Northridge.”

“Dad, that’s sick.”

“Truthfully Joshua, I don’t know what I am going to do with him, but I do know that he will live the rest of his life as a sissy.”


	11. Dinner at the Martins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Martin takes total control of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

The first thing Martha did when she came home with Matthew and several large bags and boxes of clothing for the boy, was to make him go upstairs clean out his bureau and his closet. Then in a moment of pique at _‘the boy’_ , she called her daughters into the boy’s room. She told the girls, who per her instructions were naked, to sit on the bed. Martha then made _‘the boy’_ try on every outfit that was purchased and model them for the boy’s sisters. Matthew did as his mother told him, but when he put on the last two outfits, he could not stop his boy penis from getting hard.

“Ewww!!!” cried Megan, “Matthew has a boner!!!”

Martha laughed, pointed to the boy’s erection, and said to both girls, “That just goes to show that _‘the boy’_ is happy to be wearing girl’s clothing.”

Marissa picked up on how her mother was talking about her brother. “Mom, how come you call him _‘the boy’_?

“That is because Matthew is learning to become a sissy,” answered Martha. “I learned today while we were shopping until Matthew is no longer _‘cherry’_ it is proper to not use male pronouns when speaking about or to _‘the boy’_. It takes some getting used to.”

Matthew’s boy penis was tenting his panties. He was very frustrated. He looked to his mother for help.

“What?” asked Martha.

“Would you allow me to. . .” he paused, looked at his sister’s, and said, “FUCK!!! I need to play with my penis. I want to play with my penis. FUCK!!! I watched you suck Mr. Northridge’s cock. I stood with his arm around my shoulders and watched. I wanted to jerk off so bad.”

“Because you weren’t sucking his cock?” asked Marissa while she and her sister laughed.

Matthew just stood staring at his mother.

“Answer her Mattie,” commanded the boy’s mother.

He turned his gaze to his sister’s pussy and said, “Not really. I wished it was my cock that was in my mother’s. . .”

Martha interrupted _‘the boy’s’_ thoughts by slapping _‘the boy’_ across the face. Matthew tumbled to the floor. He broke out in tears. His boy penis was still hard as a rock. Martha witnessed the first drops of precum stain the front of the cotton panties. She knew. She knew the boy was a bit of a masochist.

“Stand up bitch!!!” growled Martha.

Matthew continued to lay on the floor. He did not move.

Martha leaned over, grabbed his right ear, and twisted. She did not watch his face as she inflicted pain not as punishment, but as a sexual stimulant. The boy dribbled more precum into the panties. She released his ear, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled him to his feet. She pulled _‘the boy’s_ ’ panties down to _‘the boy’s’_ knees, moved behind _‘the boy’_ , and began to roughly finger the soon to be a sissy’s asshole.

“N-O-O-O!!!!” cried _‘the boy’_. He complained vociferously about his mother trying to push two fingers into his rectum, but he did not move. He did not try to pull his body away from hers. Finally both fingers were inside his rectum. His complaining stopped. His boy cock remained erect and very hard. Matthew felt the pain dissipate. Then he felt something and he knew his mother was going to finger fuck his ass until he ejaculated.

“Please take them out,” he begged. “Please!!! I promise to be good.”

“How about starting by telling your sister’s the truth.”

“Ok,” the boy cried. “When I was standing next to Mr. Northridge, I wanted to suck his cock. I wanted him to cum in my mouth. I wanted to swallow his cum.”

“Then why didn’t you just say that,” said Martha as her fingers began to slide over the boy’s immature prostate gland.

“No, please,” cried Matthew. “Please!!! No-o-o, oh my!!!”

Martha was in control and she knew it. “Watch girls. Watch as your sissy brother admits that he is a sissy as his useless sissy milk dribbles from his boy clit.”

Matthew stood on weakening legs as his mother stimulated his prostate. He did not feel sexually stimulated. What had turned him on while he was modeling his new wardrobe no longer had the same effect on him. His sister’s hairless pussies were not making him want to play with his penis. He was totally centered on his mother’s fingers. His mind and body were nowhere near feeling the same as when he was about to cum when he jerked off in bed. He could not control his body.

Then it happened. His penis softened. He moaned as his cock released four small dribbles of sissy milk. He was in pain. Matthew was not sexually stimulated or satisfied when his boy clit released the sissy milk from his body. It pained him when his mother kept her fingers up his ass. It made him moan and whimper when he felt the tips of his mother’s fingers begin to massage the spot that made his penis soften before he dribbled.

“Please mother,” moaned Matthew. “It hurts!!!”

“Fuckin’ pussy boy!!!” replied the boy’s mother. “Have one little anal induced milking and you stand there crying in pain. What a little sissy boy you are!!!”

“Mommy please!!!” cried Matthew. “Please stop!!! You’re hurting me!!!”

Martha did not stop. Marissa and Meagan were surprised and starting to wonder why their mother was being so mean to their brother. Megan looked at her sister and whispered, “Why is mommy so mean to him?”

Marissa did not answer because she did not know why; but, later would talk to her sister about everything they’ve been seeing and doing.

Martha did not stop nor did she reduce the pressure on the boy’s prostate. She watched with a stoic face; but, inside she was relishing his humiliation and pain. She could feel his body beginning to react to her milking his prostate. His anus began to squeeze her fingers. _‘The boy’_ did not react in a sexually stimulated manner. Her nod confirmed the obvious.

His cock grew, softened, and for the second time in a matter of minutes, two very minute dribbles of sissy milk exited his soft boy clitty. Matthew could not support his frame. He turned his head to look at his mother and collapsed onto the floor. The only thing he thought about was the reduction of pain emanating from his rectum.

Martha was still in an evil mood. “Listen bitch, starting tomorrow afternoon when you get home from school, you will prepare your rectum for milking. In the sissy manual are the instructions for giving yourself an enema.” Martha turned to her girls and said, “You will help him. If I find out that you haven’t, I will personally take you over my knees and spank the living shit out of you.”

Marissa stood, glared at her mother, and said, “I don’t know why you are so mean to him. Ever since we moved here, you’ve been mean to everyone. I don’t know what we did, but we watched a boy of seven have to play with his penis in front of the class. He was afraid. The teacher hit him. Did you hear me??? She hit him!!!”

It was like a light switch was turned on when Martha stood and approached her daughters on the bed. Her face was soft. Her eyes were twinkling and her lips were curled up into a smile. One hand went to each of the girls faces. She licked her lips before she spoke.

“I know both of you are afraid, but I am here to guide you through your sexual education. You will, of course, learn everything you need to become educated girls. But, your sexuality is something that is very important. So important, that you will learn to serve and then you will learn to become like me.”

“Why?” asked Marissa, as Meagan nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know if you’ll understand,” said their mother, “but _‘the boy’_ in your class was punished, because _‘the boy’_ could not accomplish what the teacher wanted. _‘The boy’_ is learning to be a sissy. Boys that will taught to be men, will not have to humiliate themselves in front of the class by playing with their penises. Why? That is simple. Their penises are large, thick, and women will chase them to have them push their hard-ons into their bodies. In time you’ll understand. I promise you. And, as your brother is going to accept and learn, so will you two.”

“Matthew, I want you to stand, take off what you are wearing, and put on the new pink and light blue pajamas I bought for you. Then you will finish putting away the rest of your clothing. After dinner, we will pack up and throw away all of your boy’s clothing. Then I will read with you.”

Understanding he had no choices any more, Matthew replied. “Yes mother.”

“May we stay and help him?” asked Meagan.

“No, both of you have to come downstairs and help prepare dinner,” said Martha. 

Sixty-six minutes later, the Martin family was seated and starting to eat their dinner. For the Martin family, they were eating quite late; but, Martha had made sure her sissy to be had the beginnings of a proper sissy wardrobe. Scarlett prepared a roasted chicken, peas and a large salad. Matthew, Meagan, and Marissa each had a glass of ice water with a slice of lemon for them to drink. Scarlett and Martha each had a glass of white wine.

Scarlett asked his wife, “I see you took Matthew shopping to start his sissy wardrobe. How did he do?”

“First, do not use male pronouns when talking about _‘the boy’_ ,” said Martha. “ _‘The boy’_ has to learn that as far as _‘the boy’s’_ life goes, _‘the boy’_ will never be thought of as a male. Therefore, until such time as _‘the boy’_ is deflowered, always refer to Matthew as _‘the boy’_. Second, since you have been taken by Mr. Northridge, I suggest that we address you using female pronouns. Otherwise, _‘the boy’_ had a wonderful experience going to the shopping center with me.”

Knowing he was about to be punished, but not caring in the least, Matthew spoke, “Yeah, a wonderful time. I got to stand next to Mr. Northridge while my mother sucked his cock. I can’t tell you how much I enjoyed watching a cock slide into and out of my mother’s mouth. The mouth she kisses me with.”

“You blew Mr. Northridge?” asked Scarlett.

Unconcerned that the children were sitting at the table, Martha said, “Yes. He showed up at the sissy store unexpectedly. He asked about Matthew and I told him _‘the boy’_ was in a changing room trying on dresses. He wanted to see. Before you knew it, I was asked to suck him off because he was thinking about how sweet Matthew was going to be this week. . .”

“Liar!!!” screamed Matthew. “He was there because of you. I heard him tell you that he was in love with you. You’re a liar!!!”

Angered beyond all belief, Martha said in a voice the sent shivers through Matthew’s body, “Listen _‘boy’_ , you talk to me like that again, I will take you over my knee and spank you so hard the cheeks of your boy pussy will not recover for weeks. Stand up and go to your room.”

_‘The boy’_ knew better than respond to his mother’s threat. _‘The boy’_ stood and made his way to his room. The entire walk was made with his eyes looking down onto the floor.

Martha looked at Scarlett and said, “I told you what I did. How many times have you sucked a cock and the man you were fellating told you he loved the way you were sucking his love muscle. Well, that is what Mr. Northridge did when I blew him. The one thing I just did that you never did, I acknowledged that I sucked his cock. How many times did you go to the adult bookstore, change into your sissy attire, and suck cock? Please Scarlett, I smelled it on your fuckin’ breath. Any questions?”

Scarlett shook his head in the negative. He actually was suppressing an erection. To calm her down, Scarlett said, “I only wish I was there. It would have been extremely exciting to see you on your knees sucking his cock.”

Martha made a face, shook her head from side-to-side, and said, “Let’s finish dinner in silence. Girls, when we’re done you help your sissy father clean up.”

“Yes mother,” said the girls in unison.

Twenty minutes later Meagan and Marissa cleared the table except for their mother’s wine glass and the bottle. After another seventeen minutes the dishes, glasses, and silverware were in the dishwasher. The table was wiped down. The girls came to their mother, each kissed her on the cheek, and Meagan asked, “Will you kiss us goodnight, mother?”

“Yes, now go,” said Martha. She looked at Scarlett and said, “Tomorrow you need to make a list of what needs to be done to prepare the maid’s quarters for you. I have no intention of allowing you to permanently sleep in the guest bedroom. I’m going to the family room to watch a movie.”

“May I join you?” asked Scarlett.

“I don’t think so. I just want to be alone,” said Martha. She filled her wine glass, stood, and walked to the family room. She heard a kitchen chair scrape the floor and knew her sissy was heartbroken.


	12. Martha’s Midnight Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Nothridge visits Martha in the middle of the night. Their relationship breaks apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

Mathew slept in his new girly pajamas. Meagan and Marissa slept naked. Scarlett slept in a pair of Victoria’s Secret “PINK” cotton sleep top and pant. Martha wore a simple pair of sexless cotton panties to bed. She was the last to get into bed. It felt just a bit strange to be in the large king sized bed alone; but, she knew her decision to move her husband to the first floor servant’s quarters was the correct one. She noticed the alarm light was lit on the dated clock-radio, pulled the covers up to her neck, rolled on her side, and closed her eyes.

Nathaniel Northridge parked his car in the Martin’s driveway. He exited the vehicle making sure to close the door as silently as he could before he made his way to the front door. He used his master key to gain entrance to the house. He quietly closed the door and relocked it. He removed his shoes and in his stocking feet made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. As he walked down the second floor landing, he noticed that three of the five bedroom doors were closed tight. One was ajar by a few millimeters while the master bedroom door was half open.

Nathaniel decided to go directly into the master bedroom. He stepped into the room, quietly closed the door, and just as quietly removed his clothing. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and could see the form of a body lying on the right side as he looked at the bed nodding to himself that per heterosexual couples, the female always slept on the side of the bed closest to the en suite bathroom. He made his way to the left side, lifted the duvet, and slipped onto the bed. He rolled onto his left side, put his hand on Martha’s face, and waited.

It took a conservative second-and-a-half for Martha to awaken. She opened her eyes, saw a form next to her, and began to scream. It was cut short by Mr. Northridge’s hand. He pressed it against her mouth with just enough force to make her realize that nothing untoward was going to occur.

“Relax and take a deep breath,” he whispered.

Martha could not comprehend how he got into the house; but, once she heard his voice and saw the outline of his face, she relaxed. She did as he said and took a deep breath. When she released it, she said somewhat still frightened, “How did you get in?”

“I have a master key that opens every lock on the island,” he said. As he began to gently caress her face, he said, “I wanted to sleep with you tonight. Actually, I want to sleep with you every night.”

“What about your wife?”

“She is no longer a concern of mine.”

“You just threw her out?”

“Basically, that is what I did. My children know. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. Not just fornicate with you. I knew I wanted to caress and hold you as I showed my love for you. Kiss you all over. Make you moan, cry, and scream in ecstasy. When I took you this morning, I did it out of a strong need to feel your sex around my cock. The velvety feel of the interior of your pussy coupled with the tightness confirmed my intuition about you. When you responded, I knew I was right. The final confirmation came when you accepted my cock in your mouth in front of your soon to be sissy son.”

Martha inched closer to her boss. She moved her lips to his and felt his right hand go behind her head as he pulled her close to complete the kiss. They both opened their mouths. Nathaniel held her head as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They held the kiss as their lips pressed together and their tongues danced between within and between their oral cavities. Martha hand started to descend to his crotch and surprisingly Nathaniel stopped her. He pulled her hand up to their faces, kissed, and sucked her long slender fingers. His right hand slipped down from her head to her left shoulder. Gently he pressed her onto her back.

“My time to make oral love to you. My time to taste you,” he whispered.

Martha did not fight him as her desire to feel his mouth on her sex was going to be brought to fruition. She relaxed and opened her legs to accommodate his strapping body. His hands went behind her knees. He gently pushed her legs further open. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of each knee. Nathaniel looked up at Martha, smiled, his eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky, and licked up the inside of her right leg to the nexus of her body. As he drew closer, the sexual aroma emanating from her pussy was more like the essence of a luxury perfume. He kissed the space between her labia and thigh on both sides. Then his tongue ran the length of the crease between her thigh and her labia major. The whole time his tongue was in contact with her skin, Martha could not believe how soft his touch was and how much she wanted him to unceremoniously slide up her body and slam his cock into her.

Nathaniel stopped licking, lifted his head, and looked up at Martha’s face. He could not see it as her head was flat against the pillow with her hair splayed around it. The fact that he had momentarily stopped his oral love making did not cause Martha to cry out or question why his tongue was no longer gently swiping against her skin. Her skin tasted like honey and the softness of her epidermis of her sex made his cock twitch and jump. If he hadn’t wanted to make slow love to her, he would have moved up her body, forced her legs open to their maximum, and without a care, pushed his rampantly hard huge cock into her body. But, Martha was something special to him. Her intelligence. Her physical beauty. Her sex. Nathaniel sighed and resumed his oral lovemaking.

Using fingers on both hands, he opened her vagina. The labia major separated to reveal two smaller labia that surrounded the opening to her body. He pressed his tongue into her. His lips pressed against the form of her sex. He began to tongue fuck her. Martha raised her hips as a reaction to feeling his tongue enter her body. Nathaniel removed his tongue, moved it up the space between her labia, and when it touched the hood of her clitoris he felt her jump from its sensitivity.

“Oh my,” sighed Martha. “Oh my!!!”

The fact that she relaxed when began to tongue fuck her added to his desire to slide up her body and push his cock into her. Instead, he returned to her love button. His tongue uncovered her clitoris. His lips surrounded the center of her sexuality. Then like the master he was, Nathaniel used light suction and swipes of his tongue to send waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body.

Martha’s mind was centered on her pleasure. Her boss was making oral love to her sex like no other man had ever done. She moved her hips upwards pressing her crotch against Nathaniel’s face. When he did not protest, her hands sought out his head, took hold of it, and pressed it as she her hips pushed against his face. In return for being tongue fucked, Martha took a bit of control of their oral copulation and to her amazement Nathaniel accepted her control.

“FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!” cried Martha with enough awareness as to not be loud enough to wake her children and her sissy husband.

Nathaniel did not reduce the caressing of her clitoris. He did not use his fingers. Nathaniel did not push any of his digits into her cunt or asshole. His sole purpose was to give her an orgasm hopefully like no other in her life. The consummate lover that he was, Nathaniel brought Martha to the edge of her orgasm, stopped caressing her clitoris, and just rested his lips upon her vagina. Inside he knew he was being somewhat of a bastard, but he wanted her to experience being edged by a master of oral stimulation. The sound and tone of her voice as her body experienced the physical rise to orgasm and then the groan as she was not allowed to crescendo were music to Nathaniel’s ears. He knew he had her when her hand released her hold on his head.

“Please. . .” Martha was experiencing something she had never before knew could and would be as stimulating as being edged. She knew men did it when they masturbated or were masturbated by someone else, but to experience it first hand at the behest of a man who wanted to possess her completely was more than she could take. “Please. . .” she moaned, “Please take me over the top.”

Nathaniel raised his head releasing his mouth from her sex, “Beg me, Martha. Tell me what you will and want to do for me. And, I will take you over the top and more.”

For the first time since she felt his mouth on her sex, Martha raised her head, looked down at her boss, and said, “Anything for you Nathaniel. Anything. I don’t care how humiliating, how demeaning, or how whorish. I will do as ask, command, or force me to. Please, take me over the top.”

“You will move in with me. You will become mine. Body, mind, and soul. You will love me for who and what I am, but the center of your universe will be my cock.”

“Yes. And if you want, just fuck me now. Take me. Slam that cock into me. Make me scream. Make me wake up my family. Let them know that the man of my life is between my legs and inside me. Jesus, just slide up and fuck me.”

Not wanting to deny the woman who would submit to some very serious sexual deviance in the near future, Nathaniel Northridge moved up her tight slim body and without any warning slipped the entire length of his cock into her body.

Martha’s breath was taken from her as she felt the length of her lover’s cock slide into her body. She broke his hold on her knees and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands went to his head. She held him by his temples as she said, “Don’t kiss me. Just stare into my eyes as you fuck me. After what you have just put me through, I want to see the lust in your eyes and on your face as your cock, my ‘M _aster’_ , makes me into the sex bitch your being needs to survive. Fuck me Nathaniel. Fuck me as if I don’t mean a thing to you. Take me. Show me what I am to become. Please, just fuck me.”

Astounded and completely taken by surprise, Nathaniel Northridge was flummoxed and just about ready to pull his cock from her body.

Martha felt him pause. She pressed her feet against the small of his back as she raised her hips to keep the new love of her life inside her body. Insistence filled her voice, “Just fuck me with my _‘Master’_. Use it to teach me what I am to him. He is inside me. I want to please him, yet I want him to make me feel like I am nothing but a hole for him. Nathaniel, I am here and I will never leave. My body belong to my _‘Master’_. It is his to do with as he pleases.”

“Jesus Martha!!! Are you sure?”

“Don’t ask. Just do what he wants.”

Nathaniel Northridge did not proceed to fuck her silly. He pulled his cock from her cunt and before she could realize what was about to happen, Martha cried out in shock and pain. Her _‘Master’_ was forcing his way into her rectum. Nathaniel saw the shock and awe take over her face and her eyes. He felt her body tense as she tried to initially stop him from taking her anal cherry. By her reaction, he knew and now he wanted her more than ever before.

“First time?” he asked as he forced his slightly lubricated cock into her unlubricated asshole.”

Breathless and in pain, “Y-y-yes. . .”

“Good!!! Because this is going to be the first of many times my cock forces itself into you bowel. When I am balls deep into your ass, I will know that it will be tight and as smooth as a baby’s bottom. I will be tighter than the hole your children came into this world through. Your cunt is tight, but. . .”

“PLEASE!!! T-T-TAKE IT OUT!!! YOU’RE KILLING ME!!!”

Without a care in the world, Nathaniel Northridge broke her hold on his head, pushed her hands above her head, and with just his size and weight forced the entire length of his cock into her bowel. He did not care that he was hurting her. She had expressly told him she was more than willing to do and perform as he demanded. His body reacted to his undeniably cruel taking of her ass. He knew if he was not completely careful he would tear her anus and that could result in having to take her to the hospital. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. But, as much as he wanted to be cruel, he did acknowledge to himself and to her how much he wanted her. More importantly, he did not want to push her away; but, his cock wanted to be embedded into her rectum and that was where it was headed.

As the head of his cock passed through the initial sphincter of her rectum, Martha began to cry. The pain was worse than pushing her three children out of her body. The bowel was not supposed to accept anything in the opposite direction of its intended use. In all her life, she never once allowed any man to try much less accomplish the act of sodomizing her. Now, she was held down by the man she wanted to please; but, was fighting the feeling and pain of being basically raped anally. Nathaniel was not heeding her pleas. She did not want him to take her forcibly. She wanted to give it to him as an act of love, not as an act of rape. Then she felt it. Her anus was stretched around the shaft of his cock. The head had passed through her anal sphincter and was sliding deeper into her lower bowel.

“NO-O-O,” she cried. “NO-O-O!!!”

Nathaniel removed his right hand from her wrists. He placed it around her neck. He did not squeeze, but he did make it known that he was serious when he said, “I am going fuck your ass. I am going to fuck your ass so hard you will not sit or shit comfortably for a week. Everyone will know that it was your _‘Master’_ , my cock that took your anal cherry.” He paused as his cock continued to slide into her rectum. He saw the pain on her face. He saw the glimmer of hatred begin to show in her eyes. His anger rose to a point and it broke him. Nathaniel Northridge spit in Martha’s face. Not once, but several times as he continued to force his cock up her ass.

“TAKE IT BITCH!!!” he growled. ‘TAKE THAT FUCKIN’ COCK UP YOUR WHORE’S ASS. UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. YOU ARE WHAT COMES OUT OF YOUR ASS. YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

It was like a tsunami hit her. Her bladder released. Her fear of what her boss could be grew as his hard cock forced its way into her lower bowel. The pain was not subsiding as she had expected. Friends of hers who experienced anal sex came away in two distinct camps. Those who hated the act, hated it from the moment the intruder pressed against their anus to the moment it exited. Their hatred of the act was forever branded on their brain. Those who loved it, came to love it after experiencing the minute or two of initial pain that became less as the act was performed and turned into a pleasurable feeling. Their love was borne of the having something filling them from behind. Martha’s mind began to fight the intrusion by trying to expel the object being forced into her lower bowel through her anus. When she heard Nathan grunt, she knew it was a mistake to tighten her asshole in response to the intrusion.

It seems like hours, but it was only at the most four to five minutes when she felt his pubic bone press against her buttocks. His cock was balls deep and he was not being nice about taking her ass as his. She could feel her anus stretched around his thickness. His body was pressing his cock into her relentlessly. She wanted, no needed, to feel him move backwards so his cock began to exit and with the lessening of the pain and fullness, she could try to keep him outside her rectum. Her mind fought and she snarled, “You bastard!!! I wasn’t ready!!! I wanted to give it to you, but not this way!!!”

Nathan laughed at her. He spit in her face just as he thought _‘for shits and giggles.’_ He did not break eye contact as he saw her fighting within herself. Martha’s face was covered in spit, sweat, and her eyes were not focused. They had become vacant. Northridge knew it had finally happened. Martha Martin was broken. Her psyche was pushed aside when his cock violently entered her rectum. The fight did not last as long as he had desired. His orgasm would have been huge and he would have expended a large amount of his seed into her lower bowel. Nathan knew from experience that she would lay, legs akimbo, knees over his shoulders, and unresponsive to his thrusting into and out of her ass.

“BITCH!!!” he growled.

“Just get it over with Nathan,” whined Martha. “I’ve lost my desire to have sex with you. In fact, bring your wife back home to your house. I’ll just stay here and suffer having you fuck me and my family. I thought I knew why I came here. Now, I really understand. Finish. Shoot your load in my ass. And then, please get the fuck out of the house. I’m not the person I thought I was and I know you are not the person I thought you were. So, finish.”

Nathan watched as Martha broke their eye contact by looking towards the wall on her left. He felt her body relax but not respond in any way to his cock being up her ass. She fit the mold perfectly. A woman who was a sexual being and a hot-to-trot animal, except for when it came to her backdoor. He closed his eyes and thought of his youngest son. His tight sixteen year old son that previously that night came out to him as a sissy. His cock twitched as he began to fantasize that his cock was not in Martha but his son.

His hips moved in small circular motions as his crotch pressed against Martha’s buttocks. He groaned thinking how sweet his son’s ass would feel wrapped around his cock. He audibly sighed when he thought that his son would be his to use whenever he needed a young tight sissy pussy around his manhood. Nathan pulled backwards and stopped just as the head of his cock was about to exit Martha’s asshole. She turned her head to see his face above hers, eyes closed, and his tongue circumnavigating his lips. The relief was momentary. Nathaniel opened his eyes, looked up, and off into the fantasy of fucking his sissy son. He did not press, but rammed his cock back into Martha’s asshole.

The pain was immediate. Martha tried and failed at keeping her mouth shut. She wanted to suffer in silence, but the length of his cock and the width of his shaft was brutalizing her asshole and lower bowel. When he bottomed out for only the second time, she cried out, “STOP!!! TAKE IT OUT!!! YOU BASTARD!!!”

Her voice broke his reverie. His came back to the reality that he was fucking Martha and not his son. Then he felt the wetness and knew she had pissed herself. Nathaniel did not accept that she had involuntarily pissed herself. It added to his anger. It was like something snapped inside him. With her legs over his shoulders, he pressed his body down which lifted her hips and opened her anus to him. He grabbed her chin, rolled her head so her face was below his, and he said as he began to mercilessly fuck her ass, “YOU FUCKIN’ PISSED!!! I OWN YOU AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE A REAL MAN FUCK YOU!!!”

He saw the vacant look in her eyes. He knew she was not aware of what was happening to her. He fucked her ass. He pounded every inch into and out of her rectum. She did not react when he pulled his entire cock out of her body, looked at her wide open anus, and with a sick laugh of conquest, thrust the full length of his cock back into her body. Nathaniel Northridge fucked Martha Martin’s ass for thirty-five minutes non-stop. The last five minutes were shear hell for Martha. The last thrust nearly broke her anal sphincter even though it had been stretched more than wide enough to accept the cock that was pounding into and out of it.

Nathaniel Northridge pressed his cock into Martha and ejaculated eight strong ropes of Northridge cum into her bowel. He was surprised to see her open her eyes and mouth in surprise as he filled her bowel with his seed. When he was done filling her with his cum, he growled, “LOOK AT ME BITCH!!!” When she didn’t, he forced her head to a position where she was looking straight up at him. With her glaring up at him, he smiled, and calmly said, “Here is the coup de’ grace.”

Martha Martin closed her eyes as she felt Nathaniel Northridge empty his bladder into her rectum. What she could not stop was the tears that cascaded down her face at the one humiliation she would have hoped he would never do to her. Taking her ass was one thing; but, having to accept his urine was another. She knew she had lost whatever gains she had made by fucking him and sucking him earlier that day. Her ass would have been his if he had allowed her to prepare. Yes her lower bowel was clean, but she was not given the opportunity to lubricate her rectum. The pain of his entrance would forever be branded on her brain. She felt him empty his bladder and just counted the seconds into minutes until he was finished. When he was through, she was astounded that he was still hard and still embedded in her ass. She did not say a word. Martha just lay and waited.

Nathaniel came somewhat to his senses when he felt the last drips of his urine exit the tip of his cock. He kept her legs on his shoulders as moved to support his upper body by locking his elbows and keeping his arms straight. He thought how sweet it was to have taken her without any lubrication and to have gone ballistic on her as he raped her ass. He became bothered when Martha did not turn her head to look up at him. “Martha, are you ok?”

Her head turned. She stared into his eyes. He saw the cold look on her face and in her eyes.

“Ok? You’re fuckin’ asking me if I’m ok. You prick!!! I would have gladly given you my ass if we had discussed the loss of my anal cherry. But you, fuckin’ rape my ass. . .”

“I did not rape your ass!!! I took what was given to me and what is rightfully mine. Remember, I own you. I own your husband. I own your son. And, I own your daughters.”

“Not in my world. Take your fuckin’ cock out of my ass and get out of the house. I am not going to say it again Nathaniel. Leave!!!”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then don’t. I will lay here like a dead fish. You can do with me what you please, but I’d be very careful when it comes to putting your cock into my mouth. If you remember your biology, the strongest part of the human body is the jaw. I will have absolutely no problem taking your cock into my mouth. Why? The answer is simple. I will bite off as much as I can and to make it worse, I will swallow what I have bitten off. Your choice Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel withdrew his cock from Martha’s ass. He did not attempt to stop her from rolling off of the bed and going into the bathroom. His cock was still quite hard and he absentmindedly began to stroke it as he lay on his back in the middle of Martha’s bed. He did not think what he had done to Martha was wrong, because he was taught that it was his right and duty to take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted as the scion of Little Atlantic Island. Her ass was his now and he would take it again. And again. And again.

Martha returned to her bed and what she saw disgusted her. Nathaniel Northridge was obnoxiously playing with his cock unconcerned with anything that had just occurred. Her stomach turned. She was fully cognizant of the repercussions that would start the minute she verbalized her hatred for the man. Martha saw that he was in another world as his right hand stroked his massive cock. She wondered what he was thinking about and what possessed him to remain in her bed masturbating. She thought about her telling her husband that she wanted to come to Little Atlantic Island because of the opportunity. Now, she wanted to take her family and steal away never to return. The timing of her departure would have to be planned to the nth degree. Although she did not have an idea of how she would implement it, she knew she had to play her boss’ game until such time as she could make her escape.

Realizing she now hated Nathaniel Northridge with a passion, Martha sat on the bed, turned her body, and lay down next to the man that was no longer at the top of her hit parade. She rolled to her side and without saying a word, took his hand off of his cock and replaced it with hers. She continued to masturbate him with her hand as she moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, “I’m sorry to have been such a bitch. I wanted to give you my anal virginity as a sign of my love for you. I accept that I am nothing when it comes to you and our relationship. I know that if my husband was a man’s man, I would not be in a submissive relationship with you. My education and my ability to perform for your companies aside, I understand that my family is on the beta side of the ledger. Ask, tell, or command me and I will do as you wish.”

Nathaniel turned his head, started into her eyes, and saw she was being truthful he said, “It is ok Martha. I’m not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry that I didn’t see that you wanted to give me your anal virginity in a more loving way. Well dear cunt, your holes are mine. From this moment forward, you will suck and fuck anyone and everyone I tell you to. You will not move into my house. You will live here with your sissy husband and you will provide for the sexual satisfaction of any and all alpha males and females. The only caveat is that I will be the first to feel the insides of your son and daughters. Do I make myself clear?”

Martha hid her disdain and made sure her face showed nothing to admiration and love for the man that she came to hate with all her heart in a short thirty-five minutes. Martha smiled, licked her lips, and said, “Yes. Perfectly clear.”

“Good. Now roll onto your side facing away from me. Pull your knees up to your chest. Take your _‘Master’_ and place him at the opening to your rectum. When you are ready, beg me to fuck your ass again.”

Martha clinched her teeth as her nose began to twitch. She did not say a word or make an issue of what he wanted. She released his cock, rolled onto her opposite side, pulled her knees up, and without having to turn her head grabbed his cock. She placed it at the entrance to her wide open bowel and said “Please fuck my ass. I want to feel my _‘Master’_ inside my shit hole again. Please. . .”

“Good girl,” said Nathaniel as he grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her battered asshole. When he was balls deep, he slipped his right hand between her legs and began to caress her clitoris. He did not reduce the length of his penetration. He kept his cock inside Martha’s ass as he gently masturbated her. The results of his masturbatory action was as he had planned.

Martha began to react to being diddled. Her clitoris sent waves of pleasure to her brain. Her body reacted to Nathaniel’s stimulation. She tried to keep from moving her ass on his cock. She failed miserably as the sensations of his fingers on her clit, his cock up her ass, and her desire to orgasm overtook her emotionally and physically.

“Fuck,” she whispered as her asshole began to slide up and down the monster that was embedded in her ass. His finger moved over and around her clitoris. Martha could not stop fucking herself on his cock. The more she became sexually excited, the more she fucked herself on his cock. “God,” she whispered, “it feels so good. I’m going to. . .”

Nathaniel knew he had her. He stopped diddling her clit, and unceremoniously pulled his cock from her ass. He slowly counted to ten and was surprised that he only made it to four when Martha begged him to reinsert his cock into her ass.

“Say it again Martha.”

“Please put it back in. Please. . .”

Nathaniel did as she asked but this time he did not return his finger to her clit. He forcibly rolled her onto her stomach. He pushed his hands underneath her hips and began to fuck her ass again. Both of them could hear the bed springs squeaking as they reacted to the hard movement of Nathaniel as he fucked her mercilessly as second time.

Once his hands did not move to her clit, Martha knew she had fallen into his trap a second time. Instead of fighting his assault on her rectum, Martha relaxed her body. She tried with all of her might to not squeeze her anal muscles so he would not feel that she was attempting to give him pleasure. Instead, she closed her eyes, pulled her legs together, and lay on her bed like a dead fish.

Nathaniel tried to elicit a modicum of response from Martha. It finally hit him that she had turned off to him both physically and mentally. He stopped fucking her ass. He removed his cock from her rectum and rolled onto his back. He did not touch his cock. He looked for a moment at his manhood and wished it to recede back into a flaccid state. The room was eerily quiet. Martha’s breathing did not change when he pulled his cock from her body. Yes, he was absolutely in love with the feel of her body around his cock whether it be her cunt or her ass. She was a beautiful woman and he may have just ruined everything that he intended for them.

Nathaniel rolled onto his left side. He put his right hand on Martha’s shoulder. He gently rubbed before he said, “I’m so sorry Martha. I did not want it to get out of hand. I came here to make love to you. I don’t know what happened. When you offered yourself to me unconditionally, I snapped.” He stopped speaking when she did not turn her head to face him. He knew she was more than mad at him. “Please Martha. Please turn and look at me. I am so sorry. Please.”

The last _‘please’_ made her turn her head. She looked directly into his eyes and said, “Nothing short of you announcing to the world of Little Atlantic Island your departure from the island, never to return, and giving me and my spawn control over all the land, economy, and people will ever get me to give you what I would have without a thought ever again. You have taken what you wanted. I would have given it to you with all my heart. But, now, all I want is to leave this island and never to return. Nothing short of you presenting me your cock and balls in a bottle of formaldehyde would make me want to work for and be with you.”

“I will give you what you want, Martha. I will make it up to you. I will announce that this family has an alpha female at its head. You will walk around this island and people will bow and curtsey to you. You will be the ultimate decider of who you have sex with. I will step back; because, I want you by my side. I don’t know what I can do to make you understand that I went off the deep end as if you were some useless bitch.”

“But, I am not a useless bitch. I have more education than you. Truthfully, I could run all of your companies and make them more profitable than you ever could. Your knowledge of and expertise in the business world pales in comparison to mine. What you have is a humongous cock and two exceptionally large testicles. You don’t have a brain in your head, Nathaniel. You think with your cock and I believe it was your cock that made you go ballistic on my ass. There is something more that you’re not owning up to and to be truthful, I really don’t give a damn.”

The words that emanated from her skewered him as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat to be cooked on a charcoal grill. No person had ever spoken to him with such vitriol and more amazingly with such a calmness that it frightened him. His mother spoke of his father’s mother as a woman who would speak just a few words and the world would come to a screeching halt. Family members always tread lightly as if they were on thin ice with her, because if she spoke just a few disparaging words, their lives as they knew it were ended. Nathaniel’s body tensed when he heard Martha tell him he was not an intelligent man. His family was known for their business prowess and he continued the line of businessmen who ran profitable companies even in the worst economic times.

“Martha,” he whispered, “please forgive me. I have never in my life asked a person, much less a woman, for forgiveness. I am so sorry.”

“Fuck you Nathaniel Northridge. Fuck you, your heritage, and the whole of Little Atlantic Island. Face whatever made you take your anger out on me. I don’t want an apology. I am not giving you forgiveness. What I want from you is the truth and until I receive the truth, you can rape me, but rest assured one day I will take my revenge upon you. From my mouth to God’s ears, I promise that I will make you suffer for what you have wrought upon my body. Now, rise from my bed and leave me alone. If you stay, then keep away from me. You touch me and I will not respond. You try to make love to me and I will not respond. You rape me and I will not respond. What I will do is to keep a ledger of your abuses. When I get my revenge, I will take out on you ten times worse than what you have done to me. Do not take what I say as a threat. Take it as the reality of your future.”

“I hurt you. I hurt you because. . .” Nathaniel paused because he did not want the words to pass through his lips. He knew he would have to make an example of his son, but that would take place in the confines of his home. He would make it known at the high school that his youngest son was not a Northridge man, but a cock sucking sissy bitch. For some reason, he knew he could stand in front of a group of educators and students make a mockery of his son’s manliness. But, to lie next to the woman he wanted in his bed as his wife and lover and to admit to her that a spawn of his was a sissy faggot unnerved him. His blood line was tainted. No ancestral male was homosexual. They were all studs. Yes, they abused sissy boys and some homosexual men, but they did not sleep with them on a daily, lifelong basis.

Before he could continue, Martha pushed his hand from her back, rolled to her right side, and said, “I can see you’re afraid to tell me. What could be so fuckin’ horrible that you’d rape the woman you supposedly love above and beyond anything else in this world. Nathaniel, you purposely inflicted hurt on me. I am lying here in pain. I am not going to forget what you have done. Own up or get the fuck out.”

Nathaniel just blurted it out, “My son Jonathan Jules came out to me today. He admitted that he is happier when he dresses and lives like a sissy. I am trying to come to grips with his homosexuality. No Northridge man has ever admitted to being a homosexual. My son did more than that. He admitted that he preferred to live as a female.”

“Shit,” said Martha. “So, when I told you I’d do anything for you, you decided to rape my ass because that is what you wanted to do to your son. You fuckin’ asshole.”

“NO-O-O!!!” cried Nathaniel. “That wasn’t it. . .”

“BULLSHIT,” spewed Martha. “You got your opening. When I said take me you decided to take my ass like you were punishing your son for being a cock sucking faggot!!!”

Nathaniel’s right arm rose. His hand was balled into a fist. Martha saw it happening in slow motion. She knew he was going to hit her and not care that he could kill her with one punch. Her eyes closed. If he was going to hurt her, then she did not want to witness it. For some reason, scenes in movies where the killer tells the victim to close their eyes meant something to her. She had a snowballs chance in hell to force Nathaniel off of her. If anything was going to stop him, it had to be of his own doing. Eyes closed and silently praying, Martha thought of her family. Her husband who fathered her children and hid his desire to suck cock from her. Her children. The loves of her life would be motherless. What would happen to them was something she did not want to think about.

Martha took a deep breath. Opened her eyes and saw that Nathaniel had his hand raised. He appeared to be lost in thought. Martha knew she had one chance to free herself and to stop him from hitting her. She wiggled and kicked to no avail. Nathaniel felt her movement. He did not ease the pressure of his body on hers. Their eyes met. _‘Now,’_ thought Martha.

“Go ahead Nathaniel,” cried Martha. “Hit me. Take out your aggression on me. Hurt me. Hurt me so bad you have to send me off the island for medical care.” Martha stared into his eyes. She did see a small reaction to her words.

Nathaniel opened his hand and relaxed his arm. He let it fall to his side as he moved away from Martha. He rolled onto his stomach and began to cry like a baby. His body was wracked with emotional pain. He suddenly stopped, rolled onto his back, sat up against the headboard, and used his hands to wipe the tears from his face. Nathaniel Northridge looked down at Martha Martin and said, “Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.”

“I want to leave Little Atlantic Island. I want you to provide for my family by cutting an irrevocable bank check in the amount of one hundred million dollars. You will pay all taxes on the money. You will also provide cash in the sum of one hundred thousand dollars. You will provide immediate transportation to Long Island. And, most of all, you will never make contact with me or my family in the future. That is what I want.”

Northridge stared into her eyes and saw how serious she was. He licked his lips before he asked, “Martha, what do I need to do to get you to forgive me and not leave Little Atlantic Island? Would you at least think about it until the morning? I have never begged anyone in my life as I am begging you now. Please, I need you.”

Martha did not move nor did she immediately respond to his plea. She thought for a moment and said, “You want me to stay?”

“Oh my God, yes!!!” he responded.

“I don’t want to stay, but I will if you do one thing for me.”

“Anything.”

“Think before you answer Nathaniel. Are you sure you want to respond with _‘anything’?”_

“Yes, Martha. Anything.”

“I want your cock and balls. I want them forever to be mine.”

“But they’re yours now,”

“No Nathaniel. They’re still attached to your body. I want to see them every day in a large jar. You nullify yourself for me and I will stay. The only sex you’ll have is putting your tongue up my just fucked cunt. You will be my toilet. I will piss and shit on you. I will smile from ear-to-ear when I see the smooth gap between your legs. I will enjoy watching you sit to pee. That is the least I demand of you to stay and that it is only the beginning.”

“You’re not serious. I’d never do that.”

Martha chuckled, “Then get your ass out of my bed and leave the house. Make any and all calls you need to have my cash and certified bank check. Tomorrow I will pack up my family. You will come here and hand me the check and the attaché case filled with the cash. Then my family will be driven to your private dock and your yacht will take us to Southampton.”

“You know that I will not give you what you want. You do not have the power to make me comply with your wishes.”

Martha knew she had but one chance and she took it. While staring in his eyes, she moved quick enough to wrap her right hand around one of his testicles. She smiled and squeezed before Nathaniel could react.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” cried Nathaniel.

“All you men are alike,” growled Martha. “You think you have the power, but you don’t. I have one of your family jewels in my hand. I am squeezing it just enough to make your eyes water from the controlled amount of pain I am inflicting. Just enough to get you to listen to me. If you don’t, I will pop it. You will cry out and lose consciousness. I will take your second nut and pop that one also. You have but one choice Nathaniel. Do what I say or become a eunuch.”

Tears of pain welled in his eyes. He felt nothing but fear for the first time in his life. Nathaniel Northridge had put himself in a predicament that he could not extricate himself from. His sexual life began to pass in front of his tear filled eyes. The money was not the issue. If Martha and her family left the island, he knew there would be a mass exodus of people who had quietly expressed more than a desire to leave his fiefdom. His mind was reacting to the pain by becoming cloudy. Martha Martin had proved to be more than he could handle. The simple act of taking one of his balls into her hand and squeezing it just hard enough to bring him to tears showed that she was shrewder than he ever thought or expected.

His mind reeling from the constant pain, Nathan asked, “What if I gave you carte blanche to do as you please on the island and not live with me?” He groaned in pain and actually begged, “Please release my ball. Please Martha!!! You’ve made your point.”

Martha did not fully release his ball. She relaxed her grip enough so he would have a sense of relief. “I don’t believe you. Whatever I agree to will be negated the very moment you rise from this bed and exit the house. The only way I will stay is if you emasculate yourself. Otherwise, you’ll have to pause before you try anything with or against me.”

Still reeling from the pain although it had lessened, Nathaniel countered, “You don’t have the wherewithal to take anything from me. So, release my ball and we’ll just call it a tie.”

Martha sneered at the asshole that was in her bed next to her. She transferred her anger from her face to her right hand. The soft tissue of his testicle could not take the pressure. Martha felt it begin to break when she stopped the pressure. Nathaniel Northridge’s muscles were taut and his lungs could not force enough air through his vocal chords to make a sound much less scream. She saw the abject fear on his face. His inability to physically get away from her was telling. The pain from his testicle was so debilitating he was close to putty in her hands.

“I hope you understand that I grew up on a farm,” said Martha. “I have years of experience neutering animals. The first animal I neutered was a steer. The second was a Doberman Pincher. You have to understand Nathaniel, that you will lose consciousness once I crush the testicle in my hand. Then I will have free reign on your other testicle. You want me to stop, then wake up who you have to and get me my money and transportation. If you want to tempt fate, tell me to go fuck myself and you will awaken with an empty scrotum.”

“Please,” begged Nathaniel. “Please just release my ball and I will make the calls.”

“I will not release your ball,” said Martha. She moved her body while holding his testicle and with her feet grabbed her cellular phone from the night table. With some amazing moves, Martha had the cell phone in her left hand. She entered her passcode, offered the phone to Nathaniel, as she said, “Make the call or calls. Wake up who you have to. Or, do something stupid and by the time your help arrives, you will be a eunuch. And, who is going to bow to a man who has no physical power. I literally have you by the balls Nathaniel.”

Still fighting, Nathaniel said, “Ok. So I make the calls. What are you going to do? Lay here until your money arrives holding my testicle? Are you that focused that you can maintain your hold without giving me an opening?”

The pressure was short and to the point. The excruciating pain rose from this crotch to his brain just as his eyes began to see stars flicking in his field of vision. Nathan tried to roll away, but the movement only increased the stretch of his scrotum which added to his pain. His mind was clouding. His body wanted relief from the pain. The only solution was to give Martha what she wanted because he realized that she had the wherewithal to maintain her hold on his testicle. Her silence did not grate on his nerves. It made him realize that he had misread her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Her silence cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

“G-g-give m-m-me the ph-ph-phone,” whined Nathan. “I’ll make the calls.”

“Fuck you,” whispered Martha. “Give me the first number. I will make the calls. I will tell the person at the other end your requests. They question me and I will squeeze just enough for them to hear you scream out in pain and order them to perform as if it were coming directly from you.”

“999-555-1286,” said Nathan. “That is Neal’s number. He is my private banker. Tell him to open the bank and the cash vault. Tell him to put together the amount you want in cash. Then tell him to print the certified check in the amount of one-hundred million dollars. Lastly, tell him to bring it here.”

Martha looked at Nathaniel with a look of amazement and derision on her face. She squeezed his testicle. His scream pierced the night. It was what she wanted. She held the testicle in a tight grip as the man under her control began to moan as the pain decreased; but, not enough to bring relief. It did not take long for the door to the master bedroom to fly open. As if it were planned, her sissy husband, her soon-to-be sissy son, and her twin daughters entered the room. None of them said a word when they saw who was on the bed and what was happening to him. Nathaniel Northridge tried to escape Martha’s grip and was rewarded with a bolt of pain that was controlled by just the right amount of pressure on his testicle.

“Russell,” said Martha using his masculine first name, “take my cell phone. Children, stand quietly against the wall. One sound out of any of you and all of you will rue not listening to me.”

Russell took her cell phone from her. Matthew, Marissa, and Megan stepped backwards and to their left. The two naked girls and their sissy dressed brother pressed their backs against the wall.

“Turn on the light Russell,” commanded Martha.

It was readily apparent to her husband that she did not address him by his sissy name. He did not respond, but turned and flicked the light switch to the ‘ON’ position. Everyone’s eyes reacted to the explosion of light. It took a few seconds for everyone to acclimate to the change from complete darkness to bright light. It was then the four saw why Mr. Northridge scream pierced the silence of the night and awoken them.

“Take the phone and dial this number,” commanded Martha. Russell took the phone from his wife. “Dial 999-555-1286. When it begins to ring hand it to me.”

Russell began to punch in the numbers. Nathaniel Northridge knew the call should not be completed. He yelled, “STOP!!! DO NOT COMPLETE THE CALL!!!”

Russell froze just before he was going to enter the last number and press the green call button. He looked at Martha and waited for her instructions.

The pain was immediate. Sweat broke out on Nathaniel’ face. He tried to stifle a cry of pain only to feel Martha’s hand apply more pressure to his very sore testicle. The scream was blood curdling. The children reacted by putting their hands to their ears. Russell just did not react as he should have. His cock began to harden as he witnessed the torture of the man who took his wife and ruined his life. Inside he relished the pain his wife was inflicting on Mr. Northridge. Nathaniel’s body tensed and then relaxed a modicum when Martha reduced the pressure.

“The number, Nathaniel,” growled Martha. “Tell me about that number or I will nullify you myself.”

Their eyes met. Nathaniel saw the simple truth of her statement in her eyes. He could not stop the inevitable. His bladder released and he wet himself and the bed. Martha did not react adversely to his pissing himself. She actually smiled at his humiliation. Nathaniel began to moan and cry. Tears of shame and humiliation cascaded down his cheeks. For the first time in his life, Nathaniel Northridge was afraid for his life in the sense that he had the possibility of losing his masculinity. Martha saw him shiver with fear. She knew she had him.

“Tell me Nathaniel,” said Martha. “Tell me and I just may let you return to your life albeit without me and my family. You will provide the funds I have stipulated and transportation off of the island.”

Again, Nathaniel shivered. He took a deep breath and said, “That number goes directly to the police department. When that phone rings, the men and women would know where it call originated from and all hell would rain down on this house. You, your cock sucking husband, and your children would be killed. No questions. No negotiations. Entry and immediate termination.”

“What stopped you?”

“I know that the time it would take the Special Weapons and Training Team to get here would be not be short enough for you to nullify me. I do not want to lose my masculinity. I am still hoping we can come to some sort of agreement. I still would like you to stay. I will guarantee you status and I will protect your family.”

“There is a snowball’s chance in hell that I would remain on this island,” stated Martha. “What I am going to do is make it easier on both of us.” She turned to Russell and said, “Go into the garage. On the work bench, you’ll find a container filled with different lengths of plastic cable ties. In the toolbox, is a snip. Bring them here. Hurry.”

“What the fuck. . .” was all Nathaniel got out of his mouth before he felt the testicle begin to crumble.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, growled Martha. ‘SHUT YOUR FUCKIN’ MOUTH AND MAYBE I WILL GO EASY ON YOUR ASS.”

Nathaniel Northridge thought for a moment before he nodded his acceptance. The idea of trying to free himself from her grasp percolated in his brain, but every time he thought his could pull it off, the remembrance of the pain shooting from his testicle was enough to cease with trying to extricate himself from his dilemma. With his eyes closed, he whined, “I will do as you ask, Martha. A certified check, the cash, and transportation off the island. Just release your hold.”

“No,” said Martha. “I’m not that stupid Nathaniel. I am going to assure that you will comply.”

Russell, dressed in his Victoria’s Secret ‘PINK’ sleepwear returned with a large plastic box filled with different lengths of plastic cable ties. He saw Martha pat the bed and placed the box next to her. He was about to step back when she said, “Open the box. Take out the longest cable tie. Then I am going to pull his testicle down and stretch his scrotum. You are going to wrap the tie around, insert the end into the locking device, and pull it tight. And, I mean tight Russell. I should see him cringe in pain. Do not be a sissy or afraid. He moves to stop you and I will crush his ball.”

Mr. Northridge’s eyelids opened wide. The orbs protected by them bulged from his head. His breathing became labored. His brow broke out in a sweat. He tried to enunciate words; but, only the groans and moans of fear poured forth from the frightened man’s mouth. His hands moved to protect his family jewels and the result was immediate. The pain shot from his testicle. He gritted his teeth and moaned in pain.

Martha pulled harder on his scrotum. Russell saw her nod. He quickly wrapped the plastic cable tie around his scrotum, put the end into the locking device, and stopped when he heard Martha tell him to put the tie as close to his body as humanly possible. To facilitate the tie being as close to Mr. Northridge’s body as possible, Russell quickly tightened the cable tie to a point where he could still slip it up the stretched skin of Mr. Northridge’s scrotum. It took just a moment longer for him to press the cable tie upwards and when he felt it stop because it had no further to go, he pulled the tie as tight as he could. The loop closed around the stretched skin and the diameter had to be less than an eighth of an inch. He did not have to be told to snip the length of plastic cable that hung from the closure device.

Nathaniel screamed again. He wanted to kick and flail his legs, but his fear of what Martha would do kept him from trying to free himself from her clutches.

“Put two more on his scrotum,” ordered Martha. “Then I’ll stretch his cock and you’ll do the same.”

Russell did as his wife ordered. When he was done three cable ties surrounded Mr. Northridge’s scrotum and three surrounded the base of his cock. It was immediately apparent that they were doing their intended job. Mr. Northridge’s scrotum and cock were beginning to turn a dark blue on their way to turning black. The skin, tendon, and testicles were beginning to die. Martha released her hold on a very sore testicle. She let Nathaniel’s bag rest on the palm of her hand. Nathaniel looked at her and saw the evil on her face and hatred in her eyes.

Before he could ask, Martha said, “You have about three hours before permanent damage occurs to your genitals. You’ll need to go to the Emergency Room to have the ties removed. You’ll be in pain and I guess you will not be able to have sexual relations or masturbate for several weeks or maybe a few months. The quicker you get me financially secure and off the island, the quicker you can save your masculinity.”

“Jesus Martha,” cried Nathaniel. “You want me to move heaven and earth, but. . .”

Martha reacted just as he thought she would. This time both is testicles were squeezed to the point of bursting. His legs flopped around on the bed. He cried out in pain. His bladder released, but nothing came out from the tip of his cock. Nathaniel Northridge was losing not only the battle but his life.

“OK!!! OK!!” he cried. “I’LL GIVE YOU WANT YOU WANT.”

“The phone number or numbers,” demanded Martha.

“My phone is in my jacket,” said Nathaniel. “Find Jon Madison’s number and call him. Let me speak to him. You don’t have to worry. I’m beyond trying to keep you on the island.”


	13. Departure from Little Atlantic Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Martin proves stronger than Nathaniel Northridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.

It took an hour of the three Nathaniel had to save his cock and balls for the cash money and certified bank check to arrive at the house. Martha took her time counting the stacks of one hundred dollar bills. She double checked each bill to confirm that they were not counterfeit. She purposely recounted the money to frustrate Nathaniel; but, more importantly to make sure the amount was correct. The check for one hundred million dollars was made out to her and she forced Nathaniel to prove to her that the money was in the account the check was drawn against. Her last check was to be sure he had deposited the proper amount needed to satisfy the Internal Revenue Service. When she was completely satisfied, she allowed Nathaniel to call both his driver and the captain of his yacht. The driver arrived in seven minutes. When the vehicle pulled up to the dock, the yacht was ready for departure.

Just before Martha boarded the yacht, she turned to Nathaniel, and said, “If the check bounces, I will ruin you. If you are stupid enough to have me and my family murdered, I will ruin you. I want to advise you that I have installed several root kits, worms, bots, and hidden executable programs in all of your computers whether they be corporate or familial. No one on your staff knows anything about them. It would take them your lifetime to figure out where they are hidden much less figure out how to disable them. If I do make contact with someone who knows how to start the programs to disable them, that person will commence you downfall. Per my request, I had better see you standing on the dock as the yacht departs for Southampton. Once I am out of your line-of-sight you may rush to the Emergency Room and hope you have made it in time to save the only thing you have going for you. My last words to you are; _‘Fuck you and I hope you die.’_ ”

Martha did not wait for an answer. She turned, walked up the gangplank, and told the Captain to get the show on the road.

\-------------------------

Nathaniel Northridge controlled his anger over hearing Martha had planted computer code that would ruin his businesses. He knew she probably put code in place that would also erase any and all evidence of the ancestral history of the Northridge family. With clinched fists, he watched his five-hundred million dollar yacht make headway to open sea and Southampton. One phone call and he would end the Martin family’s lives. He froze knowing that if the call was made, he would be ruined.

It took another fifteen minutes before the running lights on his yacht were no longer visible on the horizon. His cock and balls ached. They were losing their feeling as the lack of blood began the process of their dying. He turned to his driver and growled, “The Emergency Room.”

The driver did not stop until he pulled up to the automatic doors of the Little Atlantic Island Hospital’s Emergency Room. The trauma crew was standing with a gurney to take him directly into the hospital’s state-of-the-art operating room. Mr. Northridge exited the vehicle, allowed the team to put him on the gurney, and before he passed over the threshold he was out cold from a shot.

\-------------------------

Martha sat in the main stateroom with her husband, son, and twin daughters. She told the stewards that they did not need, want, or desire anything in terms of food or drink. She expressed a desire to be left alone for the fifty-five minutes it would take to navigate to Mr. Northridge’s slip at the Southampton Yacht Club. Once they were alone, she made a cellular call to a limo service. She arranged to be picked up and driven directly into New York City.

Once the arrangements were made, Martha relaxed just a bit. Her nervousness showed itself when she checked her watch every few minutes. The most important thing for her was getting the check deposited into their bank account and forcing the bank to clear the check immediately. The amount of money being deposited should facilitate getting the monies available to them in a matter of minutes rather than days. She leaned back in her chair, rubbed her eyes, and sat bolt upright not out of fear; but, out of relief.

“Ok,” she said, “we’re free of that insanity and we’re very wealthy to the extreme. But, I will not allow things to change radically.”

Russell, Matthew, Marissa, and Meagan all had looks of shock on their faces. Their mouths hung open. None of them could respond to what they just heard.

Martha saw the looks on their faces and decided to be open and forthright with her family.

“Russell, you will continue to be my sissy cuckold. I know you have this innate desire to be a cock sucker. I will not deny you what you hid from me for years. Now you can dress and suck all the cock you want to in the open. But, understand that I will not tolerate you doing anything without my permission. I own you; lock, stock, and barrel.”

Martha turned to her son, “Matthew, I will give you an opportunity to show me that you are a man. When we are settled and everything is going smoothly, I am going to let you show me how much of a man you are. If you fail, I will personally turn you into a cock sucking sissy faggot.”

Matthew did not respond to his mother. He sat quietly shaking in his shoes.

Then Martha turned to her daughters, “Marissa and Meagan. Again, when we are settled, I am going to live out a dream and a fantasy. I have learned that I am attracted to young prepubescent girls. Girls like you. I am going to teach you all about making love to a woman. I am going to make love to you without taking your virginity. Then on your eighth birthday, the man who is sharing my bed will deflower you both. Each of you will be between my legs with your backs against my stomach. I will watch as he presses his cock into your body. I will whisper how much I love both of you. Then thirty days after your deflowering, you will begin to learn to control and dominate men who are inferior. Your father is inferior. Your brother, Matthew may be inferior. Real men will be attracted to you and you will show them, one-by-one, what it means to be a sexual woman with no inhibitions.”

Marissa and Meagan exchanged glances, but did not say anything. Like their brother, they were scared shitless. They had seen something that they never knew existed. Their mother was a complete bitch who took back control of her life from one very sick man. But, they also saw her take control of her family and that in and of itself scared them.

Martha smiled at them all. She felt the wetness between her legs. Martha Martin was finally in control of her life; notwithstanding, the cash and the certified funds that would give her the opportunity to do whatever she wanted for the rest of her natural life.

\-------------------------

Nathaniel Northridge came out from under the general anesthesia the anesthesiologist used to sedate him for his surgery. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and his brain to connect back to his reality. The light coming through the security curtains told him it was daytime. He could feel the bandages between his legs. He could not feel his genitals. Nathaniel Northridge became frantic. Had that bitch caused enough damage to ruin his ability to have sex? He tried to remove the bandages. They would not come away from his skin so he could feel between his legs.

The doctor saw that he was awake.

“Mr. Northridge,” said the surgeon. “Please relax or you are going to cause damage to the surgical area.”

Nathaniel’s eyes flew open and he spat, “How long was I out? Tell me what you did or I will make your life miserable.”

“Sir, please do not shoot the messenger. I did what I had to. And, you’ve been sedated for two days.”

“TWO FUCKIN’ DAYS!!!” he screamed until he felt the pain. Nathaniel tried to relax and said, “Tell me the truth or I shall…”

“Mr. Northridge. The use of the plastic cable ties was an insidious way to cause you unrepairable damage. I could not slip a pair of medical scissors between your skin and the cable. I had but one choice to save you from dying from a gangrene infection. I. . .”

“You fucking removed my genitals,” screamed Nathaniel. “You fuckin’ nullified me!!!”

The doctor stood stone still and did not respond.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!!!”

“I did what I needed to protect you,” said the doctor. “The truth is simple, Mr. Northridge. I was forced to remove and reattach your penis. If everything heals properly, you will have no issues with getting an erection. I removed one testicle and removed one-half of the other. With proper doses of testosterone you should live a normal life filled with all the sex you desire.”

Frightened at what he heard, Nathaniel asked, “Reattached? How much did I lose?”

The surgeon thought a moment before he replied, “The ten or so inches were reduced to just about three. The damage to your penis was excessive. I’m sorry, but there was nothing else I could do short of removing everything.”

“Get out!!! Get out of my sight!!!” cried Nathaniel. He watched the doctor leave his private suite. When the pneumatic door slid closed he burst out in uncontrollable sobbing. The woman he wanted to be beside him through thick and thin ended his life as he knew it. The one-hundred million one-hundred thousand dollars was nothing to sneeze at, but it represented only a drop in the bucket when it came to the Northridge cash assets. He rolled to his side and contemplated his future. Martha Martin would not feel his wrath, because he was afraid of giving her reason to crash his computer systems. His life was over as he knew it.

Nathaniel Northridge reached for his phone, dialed, and said to the individual who answered, “Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is written specifically to make the read think about what, if anything, happened to the Martin family and/or Nathaniel Northridge.


End file.
